Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Christian and Ana are finally a couple.You'd think finally they could be happy, right? Well trouble looms for the new they embark on a new relationship together, they will have to face certain obstacles. A stalker follows them, Ana has to take the HIV test. Will tragedy continue to haunt Ana and Christian? Will they finally make it to their happily ever after? AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1 New Hires

**Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers**

 **Ch 1: New Hires**

 **STOP! Before you read this story have you read Fifty Shades or Not? If the answer is no, then stop reading this one as it's the sequel to it. Thanks!**

It was mid summer and things certainly haven't slowed down yet for the happy couple. Ana had told Christian she had to run an errand that morning and that she'd be late getting to the office. Christian had to go and face the the members of the board explaining why his father was no longer there.

Ana had arrived at the hospital, she was there to see Lillian. She peeked into a room and saw her.

"Hey, Ana, is there something you needed?" Lillian asked.

"It's okay, I can come back another time," Ana told her leaving.

"Ana, I know why you're here. I know it's a possibility of you having HIV," she told Ana.

"Please tell me that I don't have it, please tell me I'm not going to die," Ana said to her.

Meanwhile, Christian was facing the board members and was letting them know if he was going to have a problem with them, he wanted to know now.

"I sincerely hope that I have the full support of the entire board from now on, if there are certain individuals I'm going to have a problem with, they should make themselves known right now."

"Your unfit to me, Christian," Glenn replied.

"Well, if the shoe fits, Glenn. You helped my father to undermine me. Now I can't effectively run this company…"

"He should be here to run this company. Now that he has been cleared of the false charges, he should be able to return to this company," Glen told Christian. "I'm not the only one who thinks that way."

"Well then why don't we put it to a special vote, Glenn. If there is more support for my father to run this company, I will gladly step down and you won't hear another word from me."

"That won't be necessary," another board member said.

"No, no, no, please, Mel. I can't take being second guessed anymore. Let's put to a vote by show of hand. All those in favor of my father running this company vote now." Christian counted the hands. "All those in favor of my maintaining control?" he counts again and its split. "Figures, it's a tie." Christian told them.

"Well, not for long," Grace said, as she came in further. "It looks as if I have the deciding vote."

Christian looked back at his aunt. _Oh terrific! I know exactly how this will go._

Ana was at the hospital talking to Lillian about the fact she may have been exposed to the HIV virus. Lillian was telling her that they don't even know yet and wanted to talk to her about it.

"We don't know if you even have it," Lillian said to her.

"Yeah, I know. But what if I do?"

"We can deal with that. But for now we have to deal with the not knowing part of it."

"I'm not sure which part of it is worse."

"Let's talk about it."

"I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to make it to October. I barely made it up this morning, I have to put this smile on my face and make believe like everything is okay, one more day and I think I will explode."

Lillian was looking at her, she totally understood how she felt.

"I remember…"

"What? You thought that you were HIV?" Ana asked.

"No, but I had something I didn't want to find out."

"You don't have to tell me what it is…"

"No, you see, I had breast cancer a few years ago. They were able to get it all out, but every year I have to be rechecked."

"Wow. I didn't know that, I'm sorry. Are you okay, now?"

"I'm fine now, but I couldn't of said that six months ago. I was afraid to go to the doctor, I didn't want to hear the words cancer, so I avoided going as long as I could."

"That's exactly how I feel," Ana told her.

"I understand. Your thinking if you have it well it's too late and why not keep living in ignorant bliss. But, the problem is once you know that there is a chance you're sick, that problem gets bigger and bigger in your mind, and it get's worse than the reality is."

"What made you decide to go?" Ana asked.

"Guilt. And a very good friend. The cancer hasn't come back as of yet, so I'm still in remission."

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Ana replied.

"Ana, I know it's scary, but at the same time it's better if you know because the problem can become bigger if you let it."

"I know...I...just…"

"This is what your family and friends are for, that extra support to lean on. That's what Kate can do for you and what about Christian?" Lillian asked.

 _When Lillian asked me about Christian, I froze. How do you tell your boyfriend that you may be sick? We just got together after all that mess and now we have to deal with this?_

Christian was at the office and in front of the board members. He asked them to vote on whom they wanted running the company and so far it was split, that was until Grace showed up.

"Let's go ahead and vote because I already know which way you're going to go," Christian replied, referring to his father. "What do you say, right hand my father takes control, left hand I do?" he asked.

"Not quite so fast, Christian. I think I deserve to be heard here."

"Well, I hope everyone is ready to hear all of the failing mistakes that Christian has made, and I'm sure I am the worst thing…"

"The best thing," Grace replied, shocking him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not sure if he heard right.

"The worst thing would be to allow my brother in this company." Grace replied.

"What are you saying, Grace?" Glenn asked, obviously irritated.

"The truth, Glenn. The truth of the matter is I have watched Christian turn this company around. He has remained cool under fire, I admire and support him for that."

"Is your brother aware of this?" Glenn asked.

"Well if I know you Glenn you will find out for yourself. In the meantime how about we gather to allow Christian continue what he does best and that is remain president of Grey Enterprises!" Grace announced.

"The final vote has not been taken," Glenn spoke out.

"Oh now, Glenn, you know that's just a formality, but to make it official," she said looking back at Christian. "Right hand for your father, left for you," she said, putting out her right hand to Christian. "Congratulations!" Grace told her nephew.

Christian told everyone that the meeting was adjourned. The board members who wanted him to remain as president came and shook his hand before leaving. Christian and Grace remained in the boardroom. He certainly didn't like where all this was going. Once they all left he went to his aunt.

"Okay, what's all this going to cost me?" Christian asked, looking her in the eyes. He was all familiar with his families tactics.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Ana was talking to Lillian about the HIV virus. She was scared to death to test, because of the outcome.

"I can't tell him, I just can't. I can barely kiss him without being afraid if I will pass it on to him."

"Okay, let me give you some facts right now. If either of you have no open sores in your mouth, there is no way you can spread the HIV through normal kissing. The only way you could spread it is through by sharing of needles, unprotected sex, or through coming in contact with the HIV infected blood."

"It still scares me," Ana told her. She knew all of what Lillian told her, but, she was still scared of the situation. "I don't want to do anything to hurt him." Ana broke down and cried as Lillian held her. "What did I do to deserve this? I never hurt anyone," she said, through her tears.

"Oh sweetie...this is not something you deserve, no body deserves this. It's not a punishment, it's just an awful disease, and we don't know if you even have it yet. Ana- you need to just go out there and live your life, I know its sounds painful to do so, but this is what I did. You live your life one day at a time. There is something could help, there is a wonderful counseling program, they have the same fears as you do."

"Everyone has talked to me about, I just don't think I'm ready for that. And my family…"

"Your family would be a great comfort, you've got to turn to them, you can't shut them out. And as far as Christian, the last thing you want to do is cut yourself off from love." Ana knew then she had to tell him, but the question was how.

Back at the Grey office, Christian was wondering exactly what his aunt wanted from him. She wanted him to trust her as she wanted to be a part of the company.

"Christian, I need to feel like I'm a part of this company. I know I don't deserve it, especially after how I treated you and I'm sorry for that."

He crossed his arms and stood before her. "That's an understatement. What happened between you and my father?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what happened between you and my father to make you want to come to me again?"

"Okay, fine, you want the truth here it is. Your father left town. He's taken some money and left. He told me that he was tired of my attitude and needed some time to think."

"So in other words, he left you blind, only caring about himself is that it?" Christian asked.

"We had an argument. There are you happy. You know everything."

"That's a start. Okay, I could you use in the company, but I call the shots. If there is something you want to do, you clear it with me first, understand?"

"Completely and thank you."

Ana came in, interrupting his and Grace's talk. "Christian?" she said, coming in further. "I'm sorry for... I could come back," Ana said.

"No, it's okay. My aunt was just leaving," he told Ana. Grace looked back at Ana, "Good morning Ana, nice to see you," Grace said, politely.

Ana walked closer to Christian as he reached out to her, gently touching her face. "You're a sight for sore eyes." He told her while holding her hand.

"Hey, I was wondering, what would happen if we left all the calls to the switchboard?" Ana asked.

"We could leave…" he replied.

"Could we possibly do that now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Give me about thirty seconds," Christian replied, as he held her hand, bringing her with him.

Once they did, they went to his yacht to get their rollerblades. He took her to a nearby park park so they could skate. Once there, they held hands as they skated with grace in the park just enjoying being a couple. After they did that Christian suggested swimming as they were hot and sweaty.

Christian and Ana arrived on his yacht, grabbing their swimsuits as they headed to the country club began swimming and playing together in the pool by splashing each other. Ana took Lillian's advice as she wanted to live her life. She didn't want to think about the rape, Jose, or any of it. It was their time to be happy.

They had their fun and was getting out of the pool. Christian helped Anastasia by giving her his hand. He pulled her up as he pulled her closer to him. She went in for a hug as they basked in their new relationship. Although Christian was noticing that he and Ana haven't shared a kiss in a while and was wondering what was going on with that. He didn't want to move too fast for her, that's why he didn't say anything about it.

The next day it was back at the office. He was telling her how much he wanted the company to grow and was determined to make the company better than ever and something he could be proud of. He also needed to get some things from the Seattle Journal, so Ana offered to go in his place since he had a meeting that morning.

Ana arrived at the Journal, as she was getting the files that Christian had asked for. Just as she was leaving she heard this girl talking to Nick.

"Aren't you, Nick Grey? I have seen your work and wanted to see if you could take a look at my resume."

"I don't do the hiring here, sorry I can't help you," he told the lady.

"I also have my application as well."

"You will need to see someone in personnel," he suggested.

"I just came from there. The woman in charge wouldn't even give me an interview, I'm Susan Bates."

"I'm sorry Miss Bates but…"

"I really need the job," she told him not giving up. "Here's my application and resume, if you could just give it to them, I'd very much appreciate it."

Nick skimmed over it and told her it looked good, but the fact was they were not hiring at this time. He left the lady standing there while Ana walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen Nick act like that," Ana told her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Is there something I can do for you?" Ana asked.

"No, nothing at all. Believe me, this isn't my first rejection of the day," Susan said, as she turned away from Ana.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need a kleenex?"

"Nope. I'm not crying, I hate crying," Susan replied, as her voice trembled.

"Yeah, well I do too but sometimes you just can't stop."

"You know, I want to know why the truth is kept to be so great."

"They usually say it's the best thing," Ana told her.

"Do you work here?"

No, but, I do know most of the people here."

"Here's my job application and resume."

Ana looked over it as she saw that Susan was a journalism major. "You're a journalism major, that's great! Wow first in your class and you have an award as well. That's impressive."

"You didn't read all of it," Susan told her.

"What did I miss?"

"Line eighteen, my medical history," Susan told her.

Ana was shocked when she saw her medical history, She looked up to Susan who said, "I'm HIV positive. But don't worry, you can't get it from touching me. You might want to tell that to your friend who turned me down for a job too," Susan replied, as she was walking away.

"Wait! Wait, I'm sorry," Ana told her.

"Thanks, but no offense, I hear that a lot. It won't pay my rent next month."

"No, I mean I'm really sorry about how I reacted to it."

"It's okay, I'm getting rather used to it by now."

"You don't understand...this isn't about you...it's about me."

"I'm not following," Susan said to her.

Ana pulled her away from prying people. Ana quietly whispered, "You see, I'm supposed to be tested for HIV in October."

"Oh. Ohhh boy," she replied back, looking back at Ana.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared, and I don't know what to do."

"I understand. It's been hard for me as I been pounding the concrete desperately looking for a job. No one will give me a job because of my HIV status, I'm flat broke and I need the insurance."

"Where else have you applied besides here?"

"Oh you name it I've been there. I went to papers, magazines, I even went to the tabloids."

"They all turned you down?"

"The minute I think I get the job, their eyes go down to the medical part and right away they say they have no openings."

"But that's discrimination," Ana said to her.

"I know. But I don't want to spend all my time in court, I want to work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Besides that I feel fine. It might be while before I have any symptoms, years even. And I feel great."

"Okay, we're going to get you a job," Ana said to her. "Go freshen up in the bathroom and I will meet you at the elevator."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"Very sure, now go," Ana told her.

"Okay, okay, give me five minutes." Susan left for the ladies room.

Just as Susan left her side, Nick came by and said hello to her. She gave him something from Christian.

"This is from, Christian," she told him, in a non friendly manner.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him," she snapped.

"Okay, fine I will." he replied back.

Ana stood there in front of him as he looked up and saw her staring. "Yes?"

"You know, Nick, that you and Christian have had your differences in the past, but I thought you were a good guy."

"Ana-it hasn't been a really great day for me but if there is something you'd like to say by all means say it," he told her irritated as well.

"Okay I will. I will say it, how could you turn down someone like Susan Bates?"

"Susan Bates?" He asked, not realizing who she was talking about.

"You didn't even look at her qualifications."

"Oh, you mean the girl who was here earlier." He stated.

"That is so wrong, really wrong."

"Ana, I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact she has HIV, maybe if you had read past eighteen you would know this. That girl will get a job at Grey Enterprises by the end of the day and you can print that." She replied, walking off in a huff.

Nick picked up her resume and read it. He read past eighteen and sure enough it showed that she tested positive for HIV. He felt bad for what happened and decided to head to Grey Enterprises. Christian was interviewing someone himself, a Jessica Martinez, he was going over her resume.

Jessica was a latino, a little older maybe in her late thirties. She was quite tall for a woman, but yet had very good clear skin. You could tell she was very shy and timid.

"Wow, I'm impressed with your resume. When can you start?" Christian asked.

"You mean, I have the job?" Jessica asked.

"Not yet, we have to have a three month probation period to see if we like each other to work well together."

"Well I hope you will be happy," Jessica replied.

"I think we will. Welcome to Grey Enterprises, Ms. Martinez," He said, shaking her hand.

"Please call me Jessica," she said back.

Ana knocked his office door as she peeked in. "Oh this is a person you definitely need to meet. This is my assistant, Anastasia Steele, this is Jessica Martinez, she will be replacing Howard in accounting," Christian said, introducing the two ladies.

"Hey, hi, its nice to meet you," Ana told her. "If you need anything just call, I'm right out there."

"So we will see you first thing in the morning," Christian told Jessica.

Christian sat in his chair as he was looking over some papers.

"I'm glad that you're in a giving mood because I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh really?" he asked, in a teasing tone. "Let me guess, you want us to play hooky again today. Normally I would but…"

"No, that's not it. Actually I have someone here for you to meet."

"Who?"

"It's a woman I met earlier, please don't be mad, but I promised her a job here." She told him.

"Ana, baby, you can't go around promising jobs to people," he replied.

"Christian, she's terrific, we could use her in public relations."

"Honey, there aren't any openings…" he tried telling her.

"But she's more than qualified and she's a great writer," Ana insisted.

"Ana- I can't create staff for the sake of creating it." He explained.

"But you're the boss you can do whatever you want," she urged.

"Look, I would love to hire my friends too, but that's not the way business works. We only have so much money budgeted for personnel."

"I thought you meant what you said this morning."

"I did."

"What was all that about Grey Enterprises being the company that you can be proud of, I mean was that all talk? Just look at her resume, read through it, you'll see, she's cream of the crop we'd be fools passing that up."

"She has very impressive credentials," he told her, looking over her resume.

"Please, you have to give her this job."

"This is very important to you isn't it?" he asked, looking back in her eyes.

"Very."

"Okay, fine. We can get her at entry level."

"That's fine, she'll take it."

"Ana, why is it so important that I give this woman a job?" he asked, curious.

"Well she has a little bit of a health problem," Ana described.

"Oh. Is it serious?"

"Why don't you ask her, she's waiting out front."

"It is that serious," he replied, leaning back in his chair, thinking.

"Why don't you read past eighteen. She's HIV positive."

"Oh," he replied. Christian had no idea how to respond.

"Does that frighten you? You won't even meet her now?"

"Ana?" he questioned.

"I know that the company image is very important to you…"

"Baby, stop putting words in my mouth," he said looking at her.

"Sorry."

"Now, I will meet with her, but the only way I will give her a job is if she's good for the company."

"Okay," she replied. "Be right back," she stated to him, as she went to talk to Susan. Christian sat back in his chair as he watched his girlfriend.

 _God I love that woman. The way she cares for other people just amazes me. Its one of the reasons I fell in love with her to begin with._

Ana went to talk to Susan. She told Susan she really thinks she had a shot working there. Ana told her she'd be right back. Nick arrived at Grey Enterprises and was glad to run into Susan.

"Um...hello, Susan Bates," Nick said.

"You?" she asked back.

"Yeah, I have been looking for you."

"Why? Did the guilt set in?"

"You don't understand, I don't really blame you for being angry. I never really read your application."

"I saw you read it," she explained.

"I just skimmed over it. The truth is, you caught me at a bad time. I just had a argument with my editor and publisher. I was just seeing red at that time. I wasn't paying that much attention. I never saw that part about…"

"So now you have and want to show me the kind of liberal guy you are."

"No, actually I came by to say I'm sorry. I treated you like a jerk and for that I am truly sorry."

"Does the job come with the apology?" she asked.

"I would love to be able offer you a job, as you have wonderful credentials, but I would be lying if I said I could pull that off."

"That's okay," as they shook hands. "Actually, I may have a job here."

Ana came out with Christian not far behind. "Congratulations, Susan!" Ana told her smiling.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me? I got a job?" Susan asked again not believing it at first.

"That's great," Nick told Susan.

"I'm not sure if it's great but it's a good start," Ana replied.

"I don't know what to say. I'm speechless!" Susan replied excitedly.

"Welcome to Grey Enterprises Ms. Bates," Christian said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I got a job, I got a job!" she squealed as she gave Ana a hug. "I'm so happy I'm shaking!"

"Don't worry you will be great."

"How can I ever thank you?" Susan asked Ana.

"Forget it, we're happy to have you."

"Have me where?"

"Well here."

"I mean but where, what's my job, what department?" Susan asked.

"Press and publicity," Ana answered.

"Yes where your writing skills can be used." Christian told her.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe it! You have no idea how good I feel. I do have one question though, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow? If that's okay?" Christian asked.

"Thats perfect. I will be here before the doors even open. Ana told me how nice you were, but this...I can't thank you enough."

"Christian is more than nice, he's a wonderful boss to work for."

Nick asked Susan if he could take her for a quick bite to eat. He suggested getting a burger where they could get twenty toppings if she'd like.

"Oh yes the families diner," Ana chimed in. "Order the monster burger, they're the best."

"Thanks, I just don't think I can. I need to get myself ready for work tomorrow."

"How about you guys, would you like to go grab a burger?" Nick asked, Ana and Christian.

"Sure sounds great," Ana replied.

"I don't think I should, I have a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow." Susan told them.

"Awe, come on, you gotta eat right? Join us," Ana insisted.

"Okay, sounds great," Susan replied.

Ana walked away for a moment going into Christian's office. He followed behind her saying, "I thought you wanted to go get the monster burger?" he asked, Ana.

"Well, I do. I couldn't leave without saying thank you and I love you," Ana told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too. I also love that you care for someone you hardly know."

"Yeah, well, it just hit me in a certain way. Anyway we better get going," she told him.

"Just a minute," he said, pulling her in for a hug.

They got to the diner, ordered their food, chatting and eating at the same time. Nick and Christian were talking about the toys they played with when they were just little kids. Nadine saw Ray looking at the foursome.

"You can't stop thinking about that woman huh?" Nadine asked him.

A while back when Elliot and Ray went to find Cassie for the hearing, Ray ran into a woman that looked familiar to him. He could have sworn he'd seen pictures of her in one of their friends home but couldn't place who she was. He told Nadine about it which was a big mistake as she kept hounding him on it.

"No, I'm not. I was looking at Ana, look at her over there, she's laughing."

"Yeah so?" Nadine asked, she had no idea why he was worried about that. "Does that worry you?"

"It amazes me," he told her.

"Because she could be HIV positive?"

"How did you know?"

"Because we all three talked about it…" she was saying but saw the expression on his face. He was hurt because he felt he was the last to know.

"Oh, well, I should have known. I just feel that she should talk about it with us."

"Ray, this is something she has to work out on her own."

"Does Christian know?" he asked.

"I have no idea but Ray it's not up to us to tell him."

"Well she can't keep avoiding it, he has the right to know," Ray told her.

"You have to give her a chance to tell him in her own time. This is really not our business its hers. You let her tell him."

Nadine went out and asked if they needed refills. Just as she was filling up their glasses, Christian reached over and grabbed Ana's for a quick sip. She panicked as she grabbed it from him and giving him back his.

"Hey! I was about to drink that!" He bellowed.

"I know...but here's your glass," she replied, handing him his glass.

"Okay, just for the record, I don't have any killer germs," Christian told her. Ana ran out of the diner going to the alley. Susan knew exactly what was going on.

"Um...I'm sorry...I better go talk to her," he said to them.

"No, you stay here. I'll go," Susan said, as she left the guys.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Nick asked Christian.

"No, I don't," he sighed out.

"I guess she's not over with what happened with Jose," Nick replied.

"Some days she is some days she's not. I just don't know what to do help her anymore."

Susan went out to find her. "Ana?" she asked looking for her.

"Yeah, I'm over here," Ana told her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's the matter with me?"

"You freaked because Christian was about to drink from your glass. But, Ana, if people got sick from sharing glasses, everyone would be sick."

"I know. But I'm afraid I'm going to give it to him some other way."

"But you don't even know if you are sick?"

"And that almost seems worst."

"No, I think having it is a lot worse."

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a jerk."

"Stop doing that, Ana. You have a right to feel this way no matter how you look at it."

"Yeah, I guess. How do you do it?"

"Same thing I'm doing right now. Enjoy life and take it one day at a time. People get the virus by having unsafe sex, sharing needles or coming in contact with the infected blood."

"I won't do that."

"Then you won't spread it if god forbid you do have it."

"How can you stand it though?"

"I cry sometimes, but it doesn't mean I'm going to give up on life."

"I haven't told Christian yet."

"Maybe now is the time."

"That's what the nurse Lillian said too."

"Are you afraid if he finds out he will leave you?"

"I'm not really sure what he is going to do."

"There's only one way to find out." Susan told her.

 _I know Susan and Lillian are right, I do need to tell Christian about what is going on. Surely by now he knows something is up with me. I just wished I knew for sure how he would react. I know he loves me, that isn't the question. I just don't want him to stay with me out of pity._

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry to end it there but the chapter was getting too long. The next chapter Christian will learn about her having to test. What do you think he will do or say?**


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Stars

**Ch 2: Shooting Stars**

Ana and Christian went to have a burger at the diner with Susan who had become their new addition to Grey Enterprises and friend as well as Nick. They were talking and laughing and having a great time until Christian tried to sip out of Ana's glass.

She took it away from him as she was afraid she could pass on the HIV virus if she had it. He made the remark that he didn't have any killer germs, which upset her and she walked out of the diner to the back. Susan followed her, as they discussed the HIV virus. Ana had told her that Christian didn't know but Susan told her it might be time to tell him.

Christian thought it was taking a while and decided he wanted to go out himself to see what was going on with her. But Nick stopped him.

"I better go out and see what is wrong with her," Christian told his cousin getting up.

"No wait, give Susan some time to talk with her."

"But Ana freaked out and she never does that."

"I know...but let Susan take care of it. She seems to have a pretty good head on her shoulders." Christian relaxed some. "So um...what do you know about this girl?"

"I don't know...I just met her today." Christian replied.

"She seems really nice," Nick commented. "It's kind of hard to believe...do you know about Susan?"

"You mean being positive HIV? Yeah, I do. I wonder if that's what's upset Ana. You know she and Susan hit it off like they've known each other a long time…" Christian started heading out that way.

"Whoa wait where are you going?" Nick asked him.

"I was going to see if that's why she's upset."

"Wait, Christian...um," Ray said as Nadine tried to stop him.

"What?" He turned to them both.

"Our refrigerator is out, I think you should take a look at it," she suggested, trying to draw Ray's attention from Christian.

"There is nothing wrong with the fridge, Nadine." Ray told her.

"Ray, some things can be fixed, others can't." She told him sternly.

Christian was watching their exchange, he knew there was something going on.

"Actually there is, there's something wrong with my car," he told her.

"What's wrong with your car?" she asked.

"It conked out," Ray explained to her.

"I actually agree with Ray when one things doesn't work other things tend to follow suit," Nick said to them.

"Would you come and take a look at my car?" Ray asked Christian.

"Um...I really don't know much about cars, Ray," Christian answered, rather confused.

Nick suggested taking a look at it, however; Christian chimed in saying they both could take a look at his car. Ray watched the two men go out to the front where Ray's car was. Nadine explained she knew what he was doing, but it wouldn't work. He told her that was Ana didn't talk to him he was. But Nadine warned him to give her a chance.

As Ray began to look over things he asked Christian for his advice on his car, Christian stated that he heard that the Grey's don't fix things that they hire their solutions. Nick quickly agreed. Ray asked Nick if he knew more about cars and he told him he'd give it a shot. That gave Ray a chance to talk with Christian.

"You know, I noticed how close you and Ana were getting, so I guess better watch what I say," Ray told him.

"Honestly? I rather you be yourself, I know Ana wouldn't want that to change."

"I think we owe it to her to get more acquainted with each other," Ray suggested.

"I'll take a stab at it if you will," Christian replied back.

Nick told Ray everything looked fine but asked for a bolt meter to make sure. Ray told him that he would go get it leaving Christian with Nick. The two of them sat on the curb while waiting for him.

"Ray is a piece of work, kind of like his car," Nick told his cousin as they both chuckled. "And now you're thinking about his daughter."

"You know, I finally got everything I ever wanted, Nick," Christian told him.

"That's great! I envy you. Just make sure you hold on to it."

"I'm going to try too. I love Ana and I finally have Grey Enterprises and now I will be able to bring it some place good and be able to leave something behind."

"Why does it sound like there is a but in there?"

"Because, I haven't figured out a way to help Ana."

"You will, believe me. She's been through a rough time after with that stuff with Jose, it's just going to take time. It's not the kind of thing you get over 1, 2, 3 and sign on the dotted line and it's all over with."

"Now you're talking about Mindy, huh?" Christian asked.

"I'm getting over her slowly, I'm thinking about her less and less these days. I do know something about being a Grey, Chris," Nick said to him.

"Chris? Why'd you call me Chris?" Christian asked.

"Look, I know you were named after your father," Nick explained as Christian was named after his father Carrick Christian Grey. "I think you should shorten your name."

"Okay...so instead of calling me Christian go by Chris?" Christian asked.

"Why not? You dropped him from the company, right?" Nick asked.

"Actually, I dropped him from my life."

"Well there you go, why not go all the way, right?"

"You're serious, aren't you?" Christian asked him.

"Yeah, why not?" Nick laughed along with Chris.

"I'll think about it," he told his cousin. To be honest, he never thought about it that way, but it would be easier to say.

"Just remember this, something happens to people when they sit in the chair at Grey Enterprises chair, just make sure it doesn't come in between what you really want."

Christian knew exactly what his cousin was telling him, basically don't allow the power and greed take over your life and what's really important. Meanwhile Susan and Ana were still talking. Ana told her she wouldn't blame Christian for leaving her with the possibility of her having HIV.

"You're afraid he will turn his back on you like this," as she demonstrated, "Because this is what people do when they are afraid. This is my favorite thing, is when they stare right through you and pretend you don't exist," Susan replied in a funny tone.

Ana began laughing at her demonstration. "Oh my god!"

"They're afraid like your going to turn to stone or something," Susan kept going making Ana laugh even more.

"How can you joke about this?" Ana replied, still laughing.

"Well, why are you laughing?" Susan asked her while she laughed too. "Its one of the things you will find you do yourself often is laugh and cry. Isn't it better to laugh?"

Ana began to tell her that she thought Susan was very brave about the whole thing. Susan didn't think so as she does get scared a lot. They got serious again as Susan explained that she felt awful sometimes and would get jealous of other people as they talked about their future.

Susan told her that she got lonely and wished she had someone to hold her when she got scared. And she often wondered if she gets a zit is it the first sign of the virus.

"I've never really known anyone with the… well you know." Ana told her.

"Ana, you can say it, its called the HIV Virus. If you can say it to me then you will be able to talk about it later. And if the man you love is going to turn away from you, isn't it better to know now rather than later?"

"I know...but then I think will he stay with me out of pity and I don't want that either," Ana said to Susan.

Meanwhile while Nick and Christian were helping Ray with his car he began to ask him what his plans were with Ana. Nick translated it by saying, "I think, what he's asking, what are your intentions with his daughter?"

"Well, Ray, let me put it this way, I don't see one without Ana. Does that answer your question?"

Ray began to say that the future could sometimes be bleak, but with Nick there he asked him to go fetch a certain tool, wanting him to leave the two of them alone. Nick left as Ray looked Christian in the eyes.

"Where were we?" Ray asked him.

"I don't know Ray, where are we going with this?" Christian asked.

Ana was telling Susan that she didn't want Christian to leave her but yet she didn't want him with her out of pity. She felt like no matter what there was no easy solution.

"The thing is, I don't want him to stay with me out of obligation, but then I don't want to be left alone either. I just feel like no matter what, it's a rather sticky situation."

"Ana, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"How was it possible that you came in contact with the HIV virus?" Susan asked.

"I was… I was raped...It was a while back...and I was a virgin." Ana told her.

"Oh wow...I see. How did Christian handle all of that?"

"Are you kidding? He was great. He was the one person who got me through it all. He was patient and understanding through the whole thing actually," Ana said to her.

"If you ask me, if the man you love was with you through that, then this should be a cakewalk. Listen...Christian doesn't seem to be the type of man who would walk away when things get tough. If that isn't an indication, then I don't know what is."

"I guess so...It's just so damn confusing!"

"Come on, let's get back inside."

Ana turned to her friend. "What would you do if it were you? Would you tell him?"

"Ana- only you can make that decision. I'll see you in the morning," Susan told her as she went back inside, leaving Ana out back.

Christian and Ray were out front discussing his and Ana's relationship. Ray was telling him that sometimes the worst seemed to be over but that things can come up unexpectedly. Christian thought that Ana had worked things through pretty well considering. Ray told him he was glad that she had him to depend on, even through the rockiest of times.

Nick came out and told Christian he was taking Susan home. He wished Ray good luck with his car. Christian asked Susan where Ana was. She explained that Ana was outback still. He asked if she was okay but she told him to see for himself. He did as he walked out back and saw her by one of the dumpsters. She could hear his footsteps as she turned and saw him.

"I couldn't stay inside any longer, knowing how upset you were," he said, looking back at her. "I can't read your mind, Ana. Tell me what's doing this to you."

Ana looked him back in the eyes. "It's about the rape. Even though he's dead, it's not over."

"Are you having nightmares again?" he asked.

"No, its nothing like that. There could be other consequences," her voice trembled.

"Like what? Come on tell me. Are you…" he was thinking to himself how bad could it be. But then he thought...oh surely she's not. "Ana, you don't think you could be pregnant?"

"Oh goodness no. I know it's not that." She told him.

"Then what is it? You got to tell me."

She just stood there for a moment trying to get the words out. "Ana, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what it is."

"When Jose raped me...he could have...I'm at risk. I need to be HIV tested."

Christian had no idea what to say or think as he wasn't thinking about that at all. "What? H-how...was he HIV positive?" he asked her.

"Christian, I have no idea. That's the problem. Kate was the first one who thought about it. She read an article in a magazine and it said anyone who has had unprotected sex should be tested."

"He couldn't of been…" he began saying.

"Why not? Nobody knew that for sure...that's the problem."

He stood there looking at the woman he loved. "How long have you been concerned about this?"

"A while. I tried to tell you before...I...just was scared too."

"Did you talk to a doctor or someone in the medical field?"

"Yes, I talked to Lillian and she was great about it. But she also said he didn't use a condom and if he was exposed to the HIV virus then I was exposed." He walked around in a circle thinking all of this through. "The only way to find out for sure is get the test."

"You're going to be okay, Jose, wasn't in the high risk category right? So the chances that he was exposed or that he had it…"

"That may be wishful thinking, we didn't know anything about it, I mean we thought we did, but we really didn't."

"But, Ana, it can't be as bad as you say it is...it was only the one time when he attacked you, I mean that's got to be in your favor, right?"

"All it takes is one time, Christian! Besides, he was always hitting on other women and who knows how many slept with him and they could have had the virus and given it to him!"

"Okay, fine. Worst case scenario he had it but that doesn't mean you do."

"Christian, don't you understand? I could be walking around with the virus right now! If I have it, I can't get a shot, I can't get a pill, I can't get anything, its just a matter of time before it kills me!" She yelled.

"Ana, don't say that!" he ran to her, as he held her face. God the idea of her having this disease, it killed me.

"Don't worry, okay? Your fine for now as long as you're not in my life." Ana replied, walking away from him.

"Ana, don't!" Christian shouted, as he ran in front of her. "Don't you walk away from me like that. We're in this together. I love you."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked him, thinking it hasn't sunk into him yet. "Everything has changed, we can't be together now." She told him.

"Ana, I'm not walking away from you. We went through too much to be together finally. Look, I understand that your scared, I am too. But...us pulling away from each other won't solve anything. We're in love with each other and I'll be damned if we gave into this too."

"Christian...I just saw the look on your face when I told you about this."

"That's not what you thought...I just wasn't expecting this."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, don't you think I picked up on the fact you wouldn't hardly let me kiss you, be near you, or you wouldn't let me drink after you. I thought of a million reasons, but this wasn't one of them. It took me by surprise that's all."

"Until I'm tested, I can't put you at risk."

"Ana, there is one thing I know for sure. You can't pass the HIV by just being with someone. I'm not letting you go through this by yourself."

"But...what about…"

"No, that's it. No conditions, no strings, I love you through anything."

"Do you realize what you are getting yourself into? What if I am positive?"

"Stop writing your story. We don't even know if he had it."

"I know...and that's the part that is driving me crazy. The not knowing."

"How long before you can be tested?"

"Six months...well six months after contact."

"Okay, so a couple more months. Until then I will hold you and take care of you. Please don't be afraid of that. My being in love with you is what will get us through this. Now come on, let me hold you."

Ana went into his arms as he held onto her. "This is where you belong, baby. Nothing else matters." They sat down on the backstep of the diner as he held on to her. "Now isn't this better?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

"I wish you didn't have to tell me at all. But one thing I know for sure, I will be with you through it all okay?"

She nodded back as he leaned into kiss her. She pulled back. "I don't want to until…"

"Ana, there isn't anything wrong with kissing."

"I know...that's what Lillian said but I…"

He took her face in his hands as he said, "I'm not letting this take control of our lives. I'm no expert on the HIV Virus but I do know you can't get it from ordinary kissing."

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"Of losing you, yes. Kissing you, no."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking deep in his eyes.

"I love you, nothing will ever change that. It's the one thing I know for sure." He held her chin as he leaned in and kissed her. Their lips molded together as they kissed. "Now...are you really going to argue about kissing me?" he asked, a little flirtatious. "I happen to be an expert on that skill, if I do say so myself!"

"Christian!" Ana yelped at him, not believing he said that.

"What?" he laughed. "Oh come on, now I'm sure that's the one thing you do remember about me right? My kissing skills," he said, wiggling his eyebrows to her.

Ana burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me with this?" as she blushed. "Yes I do recall an occasion or two where you were good at that skill." She replied.

"Oh, sweetie, I do believe it was more than one occasion. Do I need to refresh that memory of yours?" he asked, leaning into her more.

"Okay, hot shot. What kiss are you referring to?"

"Oh, honey...I have lots! Where do I even begin?" he asked.

"How about the beginning…" she suggested.

"Really? The beginning?" he asked again.

"Why not? That is where all of this started," she said to him.

They both sat there and was thinking about that very moment when their relationship changed forever. It was two years ago, it seemed to be a life time ago. Christian had just turned thirty, and there was a time when he had been president of Grey Enterprises and lost it.

Ana had just moved to Seattle and had invited herself onto his houseboat, he hadn't bought the yacht yet. He and Ana got into a huge fight over the fact he lost the company to a rival of the families. She was telling him he didn't need that company and that he could start his own.

"You know, Christian, you don't need that company. You have enough brains and knowledge to start your own. But I guess that's what you Grey's do, cry about things you don't have!"

"You know...not to sound ungrateful, but, I'm not about to take any advice from twenty something college dropout who knows nothing about real life!" Christian shouted at her.

"Okay fine, have it your way! You just burned your last bridge buddy, good luck to you, it looks like you're going to need it!" Ana yelled back at she ran out of his houseboat.

Christian was so angry at her that he threw all of the stuff that was on the table down to the floor. Ana heard everything go crashing down. She took a deep breath herself and went back in. Ana saw him sitting at the table in tears. She came to him getting on her knees and she hugged him rocking him back and forth as he hid his face in her shirt. Christian pulled back slightly, his tear streaked face.

God she was so beautiful! Even though her hair was all over the place, it had fell in front of her, as I pushed it aside. Our breathing became laboured and faces were so close we could feel our breath fanning each other's face.

"Ana…" he whispered to her.

"Christian…" she barely breathed back.

He couldn't hold back anymore as he kissed her. Christian kissed her with so much passion he could muster. He managed to maneuver them to a nearby couch as he made out with her, never breaking the kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he looked in her blue eyes.

"Oh, God, Anastasia…" he whispered to her barely catching his breath.

"What?" she asked, wanting him to kiss her again.

"I could so easily fall in love with you," his voice husky as he took her lips again with his.

Christian pulled out out the memory as he said to her, "We sure have come a long way since then."

"Yeah we have. I had just barely turned twenty one at that time." She told him.

"I know. I felt like I was robbing the cradle."

"Is that why you broke it off when you did?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Ana, back then, my life was such a mess! You have to understand I was in such a different place back then. I was so full of myself, I had no idea. But we've managed to get it back together. My father was able to get the company back and I will admit, I wasn't ready for it then. But now…" Christian stalled.

"Now you're ready," she told him proudly.

"Yeah. But, I have to admit something."

"What's that?"

"I didn't want to admit it back then when I tried so hard to get you to come back and work for me, I was in love with you back then."

"Really?" she asked, leaning into him.

"Hell yeah. I was scared to death. I often felt my heart would beat so fast when you were near me I thought it would explode," he told her.

"When? I would have never guessed as you hid it well."

"Remember that day...I know this is something you probably don't want to think about but I feel the need to say it."

"What? Tell me?" she was curious.

"That day when you and Jose went on that long lunch and I had to go to that media awards. I came into the diner and found you both there. I was so damn jealous, I could have sworn you could see right through me," Christian sighed out.

"You were? Why?" Ana asked surprised.

"Because, at that time you and I weren't getting along too well...I saw how good he was getting along with you and the rest of your family. I totally despised him. Literally. And when you cornered me against the counter, I thought for sure my heart would beat so loud you could hear it."

"Seriously?" she asked, not believing it.

"Ana...you have no idea the thoughts that were going through my head at that time…" Christian began to say, but stopped himself.

"Why did you stop? Tell me more," she insisted.

He looked back in her eyes. "Do you really want to know? Because, I have to warn you, they weren't the most gentlemanly thoughts."

"Oh?" she asked breathlessly.

"Lets just say your dad and the rest of the diners would have gotten an eyeful…" he responded to her, the chemistry building between them. "Are you following me on this?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I think so...what exactly did you want to do?" her voice dropped even lower.

Oh good god! Okay, I really hope she's ready to hear this, or might scare the crap out of her. Here it goes.

"When you cornered me against the counter of the diner...it took everything, I mean everything in me not to turn the tables and do the exact same thing to you only we'd be on top of the counter with me kissing the shit out of you. I'm just giving the clean version," he finally said to her, almost breathless. The two of them were looking deep in each others eyes. Not a single noise between them but their breathing.

"Wow!" Ana said, finally.

He laughed. "Yeah, wow. I told you it wasn't gentlemanly of me. Remind me to share my fantasy of the supply closet sometime."

She giggled. "Maybe someday we could live out that fantasy," she told him.

He groaned. "Oh, Anastasia, you're going to kill me, literally! Okay, I think maybe that's our cue for going back inside. Come my dear," he said, grabbing her hand as they walked back in the diner through the kitchen.

Ray saw them and said, "Well, I thought you two had a make out session in the back of the alley or something."

Ana and Christian looked at each other and just burst out laughing. "Almost Ray," Christian replied, proudly.

"Watch it, Grey, that's my little girl your talking about," Ray scolded him.

"Oh, stop it, Ray!" Nadine told him. "How would you two like some lemonade? Freshly made," she suggested.

"Sure," they both said in unision.

Ana looked behind her and saw Jessica Martinez behind them. "Oh, that's Jessica right behind us. I'm going to say hello."

Ana walked over to Jessica. "Hey, there, remember me, I'm Anastasia Steele."

"How could I forget?" Jessica replied, as they shook hands.

Ana began introducing her to Nadine and her father, she told them Jessica was the new accountant at Grey Enterprises. Christian also told Jessica that he hope she'd be happy with them.

"I'm very thrilled to be working with both of you," Jessica told them. "I don't think it could get any better than this."

"Yeah sometimes, things have a way of just working out," Ana told her as Christian had his hand wrapped around her waist.

"I don't leave anything to chance. With careful planning, hard work, you have a way of making things happen." Jessica replied.

"I agree with you on that," Christian chimed in, looking happily at Ana. "So we will look forward to seeing you in the morning, bright and early."

"I'll be there. I better head out, I need to get my rest."

"Hey remember we're open breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Ray mentioned to Jessica.

"Thank you very much. Good night," Jessica told them as she left the diner.

Ana looked at Christian. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, if your still up for it," he replied to her.

"Absolutely."

"Come on," he said, draping his arm over her shoulder leading her out.

"Good night you two!" Nadine yelled out.

"Don't stay out too late," Ray said to them as well.

The two of them walked until they stopped and sat on a were watching other couples and the night sky.

"Lots of starts out tonight," Christian said, as he had Ana close to him.

"Yeah. The sky is pretty clear tonight. I always loved it when I saw a shooting stars go across the sky and I could make a wish upon them."

He laughed. Ana looked back at him. "I know it's corny but hey…"

"That's not what I'm laughing about," he replied.

"Oh. Do tell," she told him.

"It's just funny how you mentioned something about stars."

"What's so funny about that?"

He took his arm from around her for a moment as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"I saw this today in a window shop and I knew I just had to get it."

"Oh?"

"Open it up."

Ana did as told as soon as she did, she saw a porcelain star. It was beautiful and had glitter on it.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. Thank you," she told him.

"Make a wish, baby," Christian said, looking in her eyes.

"It already came true," she told him, not looking away.

They kissed passionately. It was getting late so Christian took her home, he kissed her goodnight again and then went home himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Polaroid pictures

**Ch 3: Polaroid pictures!**

After everything these two had been through they deserved some time to have fun and be a couple. Christian suggested for their first date as an official couple, to go to a movie, right after work.

"Here are some more documents on the pharmaceutical reports. I think we're going to make that deadline after all," Ana told Christian.

"Okay, great thanks! Now all we have to do is have these sent in the morning and we will be done." He replied, looking at his cell. "We better jet if we're going to make a movie."

"Hey, I know it's supposed to be our official date, but would you mind if we invited Susan to come?"

Christian walked over to Ana, planting a kiss on her lips. "How can I say know no you? Come on," he told her, leaving his office. Susan was with Nick who had just come by to say hello. Ana approached them along with Christian.

"Hey, Susan, I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Ana asked her.

"Oh, I was going to go home do some laundry. Why?"

"We're going to a movie and wondered if you'd like to come with us," Ana asked excitedly.

Jessica watched them as she shuffled through some folders, she was listening to their conversation.

"What am I chopped liver, here?" Nick asked. "She gets to enjoy your company while I sit at home watching reruns."

"Ahhh, why don't you come along with us Mr. Liver," Christian said, mocking him jokingly.

"Well, if that's okay with you, Chris?" Nick mocked back.

"Chris? Why did you call him Chris?" Ana asked, thinking something was going on.

"Its up to you, cous. Are you going to shorten your name or not?" Nick asked.

"Okay, fine. Chris it is!" Christian replied, laughing.

"What is that all about?" Ana asked Christian.

"Don't worry, baby, I will answer whatever you call within reason, okay?" he said, leaning in and giving her a quick peck.

Both Susan and Nick said, "Awe!" making fun of the new couple.

"So, what are we watching?" Susan asked.

"Something scary," Ana replied.

"Oh come on seriously?" Christian asked her.

"Nothing too scary, I promise." She told him.

"Okay, we better get a move on it then. Bye, Jessica, have a good night," Christian yelled out. The rest of them said goodnight to her.

Once they got to the theatre, ordered their popcorn, candy, and coke, they went to get a seat. Christian suggested the front as Ana wanted in the middle. They all finally sit down. Susan mentioned there was no butter in the popcorn, as Nick told her that Chris and Ana were watching their fat calories.

"In my opinion, popcorn isn't popcorn without butter," Susan told them.

"Oh, my kind of girl!" Nick said, happily.

"Hey, do you have the mints down there?" Ana asked. Nick had bought the chocolate covered mints.

He passed it to them as he grumbled about no butter on the popcorn. The movie was starting as Ana told them to shhh that the first of the movie was good.

"Wait...you've seen this?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, twice." Ana answered.

"I don't believe this," Christian replied, wanting to be able to cuddle during the scary parts.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Ana told him.

"Very funny," he said back, laughing.

They all sat back and watched the movie. Although they weren't alone, someone was following them as that person sat behind them a few rolls back. As this person watched them, this person saw Ana moving closer to Christian.

"Enjoy it now, you two," the stalker whispered.

Christian was really in tune with the movie, his teeth were clenched as there was a very scary part coming up. Ana decided to scare him by whispering, "Gotcha" in his ear, making him jump ten feet! Nick and Susan began roaring as Ana giggled.

"Thanks a lot you two!" he grumbled at Nick and Susan.

"What?" Nick asked innocently. "It was your girlfriend who did it."

"You were supposed to warn me, not scare me more!" Christian said, trying not to laugh too.

"I couldn't resist," Ana said to him giggling

Once the movie was over, Ana and Susan went to the ladies room. After that Christian drove Ana home. He walked her to the front door and she realized she was missing an earring.

"Oh no, I lost one of my earrings!" she told him.

"Honey, I can buy you another pair. I had a great time tonight," he whispered to her.

"Me too. I love you," Ana told him.

"I love you too. Goodnight." He told her giving her a goodnight kiss. "See you in the morning."

He left all happy, as Ana went inside the house to her room. Meanwhile the stalker was back at the theatre, as this person found Ana's earing. This person grabbed it saying, "Our story is far from over. You will pay for what you have done to me."

The next day, Christian was working on some documents as Susan was working on her first writing assignment at Grey Enterprises. But Christian was clearly not focusing on work, he's worried about Ana.

"Hey, maybe I should come back later," Susan said to him.

"I'm sorry...I can't seem to focus today for some reason," he told her.

Susan looked back at Christian. "I know...Ana told me."

"She did?" He asked.

"Yeah. After the movie when we all took a break and went to the bathroom. Ana told me she told you about the HIV test."

"Okay. Can I talk to you, off the record?" Christian asked.

"Sure on or off, doesn't matter. I'm not a blabber mouth." Susan told him.

"Its...um...why is this so hard?" He asked her, not sure where to start.

"There's no other way to say it. You're afraid the woman you love might have Aids." She suggested as he looked back at her.

Ana was getting ready for work. As she drank her orange juice, her toast just popped up. Ana set her juice down getting the toast but it was hot, making her drop the juice, making the glass break. She bent down to pick up the pieces, as she did, she accidentally cut herself on the broken glass.

Her dad came in behind her as he told her, "Here, let me help."

"Dad, I'm fine, I can handle it," she said, not wanting him to come in contact with the blood.

"Let me help you with the cut," he told her.

"Dad, I said I was fine, I can handle it!" Ana shouted.

"I'm not afraid of the blood, Anastasia," he told her. Ana looked back at him. "You and I have the same blood, you're my daughter."

She said, "You know."

"Yes, I know, now let me help you."

He led her to the sink washing off her finger. He began telling her that he knew about the test and it would come back negative. Ana wasn't happy that he knew, as she asked who told him. Ray told Ana that it doesn't matter who did, but that she couldn't go through this by herself. Ana just felt that her privacy had been violated, she hated everyone knowing her business.

"You can yell at me all you want, but I just want to be included in your life! I will do anything to help you through this." Ray expressed to her.

"That's just it. There's really nothing you can do dad, it is what it is. It's bad enough Christian has to know."

"So you did tell him?" Ray asked.

"I did. I didn't want to at first, but, I guess it's something I couldn't keep from him."

"He seems to be handling quite well." Ray said back.

"Christian has been amazing, dad. Look, you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about my little girl. I just hate this, why can't that lousy creep leave us alone?" Ray questioned frustrated. "That sleazeball, Rodriguez! It's like he's reaching out from the grave or something." Jessica was coming in to see Ana, wanting to see if they could go in to work together. But she stopped when she heard Ray talking.

Christian was at the office, he and Susan were talking about Ana and the fact that she had to be tested for the HIV virus.

"I'm just scared…" He told her.

"At least you're being honest about it, that's good. It must be hard waiting till October to take the test."

"I'll be fine. It's much easier for me, it's her I'm worried about. I know she's trying to be strong, it's just the only thing I can think about right now."

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I love her."

"When it comes to the virus, most people only think about themselves."

"You don't think I'd actually break up with her if she comes up positive," he said to her.

"I'm just saying, that you wouldn't be the first man to say he will be there and then cut and run."

"But that's lousy," Christian replied.

"Its human. The whole thing is scary. Ana is terrified, she's afraid she will give it to you."

"But...I'm not thinking about it that way."

"Deep down, you're not the least bit worried she will wake up in the middle of the night, wanting you told hold her but you pull away, before you realized you did it?"

Christian was looking back at Susan. "We're not talking about Ana, anymore are we? This happened to you."

"You're right, I'm talking about me. Ana hasn't even tested yet, the chances are she's fine."

"And if she does test positive, I will still be there. I waited for someone like her my whole life, even if she does have it, I'm in this relationship for the long hall."

"Have you ever been afraid your going to die?" Susan asked.

Christian didn't know how to answer that. "Um...well...I can't say that exactly. I mean I know someday we're all going to. I guess being in this situation it would seem to be very bleak like you're in a black hole. That's a pretty terrifying place to be."

"Exactly. That's how Ana is going to feel until she gets tested."

"So what can I do? Please help me...I'll do anything."

Back to Ana and her dad talking at Mia's. She was telling him she didn't want to talk about Jose, the rape or the HIV anymore.

"I'm just trying to help that's all." Ray told his daughter.

"I have to go to work, I'm late," Ana replied to her dad.

He grabbed her and held her in a tight hug. "I wish I could take the pain away for you. If he was a live, I'd kill him all over again."

Ana started crying. "I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to take that damn test."

Christian had asked Susan what he could do to make this easier on Ana.

"Do what you did last night, that was perfect!" Susan said to him.

"So throwing popcorn at the screen when the villain came on, is what I'm supposed to do?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes. You know you got a pretty good shot, I've noticed that."

"Thanks, I think."

"Just keep doing what you did last night, that was good!"

"I see. So you all see me as the class clown, I take it." he said laughing.

"You just need to be funny, nice and casual. Just make her happy and you two will be fine. The main thing is you don't want to be on her on the time, if she wants to go in denial just let her."

"You think she will do that?"

"Its human nature. Just let her be, when she's ready to face it and learn more about the disease she will."

"I can do that," he told her.

"I know you can."

"What else can I do besides make her laugh."

"Just hold her tight and never let her go, even when you don't want to."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

"Just be my friend and the good boss you are."

"You got it. Thanks for listening to me."

"That's what friends are for. Now can you go ahead and approve my press release?"

He laughed. "Sure thing." As he leaned down and signed the paper giving in to Susan.

Back at Mia's, Ana was just about to head out when she ran into Jessica, she had told Ana the other day she was looking for a more permanent place to stay. Ana told her as far as she knew there wasn't any vacancies at this time. But she showed Jessica her room so she could get an idea on the sizes of them.

Ana informed her she was running late and needed to get to the office. Jessica asked where the bathroom was and let her use hers. She told Jessica to just lock up after she was done. Once Jessica was done, she looked around in Ana's room. Meanwhile Ana got to the office, putting her stuff down she went into Christian's.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The alarm clock didn't wake me up as there was a power outage in the area."

Christian got up from his desk as he went to her. He gave her a big kiss on the lips. "That's okay my dear, that's the perk of dating the boss."

"Wow, I like that one!" Ana said, flirting back.

"Oh well then…" he grabbed her, bending her backwards as he gave a long passionate kiss then bringing her back up. "How about that?"

"Even better…" she replied breathless.

They continued to work tirelessly until it was time to leave the office. He took her home and they went up to her room. Ana had noticed the star he gave her was broken.

"Oh, no!" she said, out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"The star you gave me is broken. I guess Peter accidently got a hold of it. I can fix it with this glue."

"Ana, baby, I can get you another one. Don't worry about it."

"But I want this one...you gave it to me. Its special."

"Honey, I love your sentiment I do, but I can and will buy another one." He told her.

"But this is the one you gave me, it's special. Once it's fixed I will keep it in my treasure box along with my other sentimental things."

"Oh yeah, such as other admirers things?" he asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No, silly. Mostly it was my dad who gave me this stuff."

"That's very sweet. You and your dad have a great relationship," Christian told her.

"Speaking of...have you heard from yours?" she asked, shyly.

"No, and don't care too," he said, sighing.

"Oh, Christian, you can't fool me. I know you care," Ana said to him, gently rubbing his face.

"Yeah, well, I'd say the feeling wasn't mutual. It's fine. Lets not talk about it anymore."

After a few minutes went by Ana was asking him about a meeting with one of their clients.

"Do you need an hour with Mrs. Smith?" she asked, while she was filling out his calendar.

"Hmmm...mmmm," he said, not paying attention. Actually Christian was looking at some pictures that Ana had taken a while back.

"Was that yes or no?" she asked again.

"Hmmm...mmmm," he answered.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, going to him. He was looking through some of her Polaroid pictures she had taken. She doesn't take them much anymore, but he liked what he saw. "Give me those!" she demanded.

"Why did you stop?" he asked her.

"Because I'm not very good at it, that's why," as she got them away from him. He saw her instant camera and grabbed it.

"Okay, fine, I will just make more!" he told her as he started trying to take her picture.

They were playing around he she tried to block him from taking her picture, he pushed her hands down she he could get one of her.

"Here take some of me then, I'll gladly pose for ya!" he told her as he began making sexy poses. She began taking pictures, as he did many poses one was with him standing there, the next of him laying on the bed. Ana began to whistle at some of his poses.

As she climbed onto the bed, he leaned up grabbing it from her as he positioned himself and the camera as he surprised her with a long kiss. As he took the picture, he put it down as he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him.

They ended up laughing and cutting up as they wrestled down to the floor in a lip lock. Ana wound up on top of him as their laughter died down he looked up at her with love in his eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful!" he told her.

Her lips crashed to his as he pulled her and she landed underneath him as they kissed. He pulled back looking in her eyes.

"Is this too much?" he asked, looking down at her.

"No. Its perfect."

"I love you so much, Anastasia."

"I love you, too. Can you feel how much I love you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can," he whispered.

Ana got shy as she hid her face. "Hey, why are you hiding your face from me?"

"I just realized… we haven't..." Ana got shy again.

"We haven't what?"

"This was the first time we really made out. I know we hadn't done much of the physical stuff…"

"Ana, that's not why I'm with you. I want to spend as much time as possible, no matter what we're doing."

"Really? You're okay with just kissing right now?" she asked, looking up at him as he laid near her on the floor.

"Baby, remember what I said at my uncle's cabin a while back? I told you I would wait as long as you needed me too. I'm in no rush. You set the pace for us, especially when it comes to the time we make love. It should be everything you want it to be."

"Thanks!" she told him.

He got up and helped her up off the floor. "I better get going. You going to be okay?"

"Sure I will. I'm not a lot stronger now. I'll be fine."

Christian grabbed his suit jacket as he put it on. "Lock up after I leave, okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine, but, I will lock up."

He gently held her face in his hands. He gave her two gentle pecks. "I love you. Good night."

Christian walked out of her room and heard the door click as he knew she locked it. He went down the stairs and out the front door. He was beaming with joy as he had a big smile on his face. He drove off and the stalker was just outside the house watching Christian leave.

"Yeah, I see you two happy. Enjoy it while it lasts!" the stalker said, watching Christian leave.

That evening as Ana was getting her something to drink she was listening to the news. They were talking about a construction accident and that her friend David was hurt and taken to a nearby hospital. Ana called the hospital to see if he was okay, Lillian told her that he'd be fine and that she could come to visit anytime she wanted.

Nick had come to Grey Enterprises and surprised Susan with an article he wrote about the HIV Virus. She was very impressed with the article and his talent of writing. Ana and Christian were going over some paperwork.

"These board meetings become more like dog fights everyday it seems." Christian told her.

"You will win them over anyway," Ana told him.

"Ahhh, thank you. I knew there was a reason I made you my assistant." Christian told her, sneaking in a soundly kiss.

Grace walked into Christian's office barreling in. "Brainstorm!" she announced. "I have been doing some major brainstorming, this idea will be great for the company!" she said excitedly. "But now all I have to do is find my brother." She told Christian. "Good morning, Ana," Grace greeted her.

"Good morning, Grace," Ana replied.

"So, have you located him yet?" Grace asked Christian.

"Why would I even try?" he asked back.

"I would have thought by now…"

"Let's get one thing straight, Aunt Grace, the last person I want to see again, is my father." Christian stated coldly to her.

Carrick had found himself in a rather tough situation. He was driving out of town and had a car accident. There wasn't a hospital in the town he was in but he was taken to a nearby community clinic. This community people were very cut off from the rest of the world.

A woman and a few other people who had found him on the side of the road took him to their hands. It was small and they didn't have the modern technology as the bigger cities did. When he gained cautiousness, the woman told him where he was.

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" Carrick asked her.

"It's a little town just outside of Seattle. Winthrop. Never heard of it before?" she asked.

"Not really. How little?" he asked.

"About, 1900 give or take." The woman answered.

"Wow. That is little."

"Where are you from, sir?" she asked, while she went to him.

"Seattle," he replied back. "I have to say, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Oh, no, that's impossible." The lady told him as she moved away quickly.

"I guess so. But you sure look familiar. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name?" she asked, getting a little nervous.

"Yes."

"What's yours?"

"I'm Carrick Grey. What's yours?"

"I'm, Rebecca," the lady told him.

"Rebecca, what?" he asked her.

"Why so many questions. You should be resting." She told him.

"My head does hurt a little. Maybe I will just take a nap," He said as he settled back down and closed his eyes drifting off.

Back at Grey Enterprises Grace has asked Christian if he had put a search out for his father, he told her that if he ever saw him again it would be too soon.

He stood up asking, "Is there something else, Aunt Grace?"

Grace looked back at Ana. "Ana, dear, could you give me a few minutes with Christian?" she asked. Christian looked at Ana.

"Um...yeah sure, I have some work to do…" as she began to leave the room.

"Wait just a second," he told Ana. "Ana is my right hand, I don't keep any secrets from her." He pointed out.

"Well, I do. Especially when it comes to my family, I don't like airing dirty laundry in public."

"Oh really? What about that gross injustice we experienced in the hearing? I don't think there is any more dirty laundry to be heard anyway. My father is a manipulator and double crossing liar whose time has come and gone."

"Well, your father, no matter…" Grace began to say only Christian cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. He's made his decision, he's cut and run."

"And I imagine he regrets it deeply."

"I don't give a damn what he regrets! He's caused Ana and I enough pain to last a lifetime. I thought you were wise him too?"

"I am! It's only…"

"Look, I am warning you, Grace. I'm not going to spend anymore of my time on him. He's out of my mind and out of my life. Is that clear?" he asked while sitting back in his chair.

"Very. I didn't come here to talk about him...I…" Grace trailed off as she looked back at Ana.

"Ana, stays," he told her as she walked back over to him and stood next to Christian.

"Fine. I have had a brilliant idea. I want Grey Enterprises to go more into international waters."

"Grace we already have lots of business outside the United States."

"That's correct. But we should venture more in the Europe region. I'm telling you, that business are growing more in that direction," she said, handing him a magazine. "If you and the board members could get behind me on this, I'm sure I could close this in no time. I just have to go to France."

As he looked through it he told her, "If you are this passionate about it, I say go for it!"

"Wonderful! I can be on a plane just as soon as I say bye to Nick." Grace told Christian.

"Wait...I want to talk to you some more on that bid," Christian stated.

Outside of Christian's office, Susan was telling Nick thank you for his article. She was getting very emotional as she stated, it would clear up some misguided information about the disease.

"You know people seem to think you could also get Aids from tears," Susan said to Nick.

He reached out and wiped her tears with a hanky. "I'm glad to help. Since you seem to enjoy my writing so much and I could use some more friends, what do you say we go out to lunch?"

"Sounds great. I will see if Ana and Christian are free," she told him.

"No, no, I meant just us."

"You mean...like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

As the two begin to head out, Grace came out and spotted her son. As Christian continued to tell her not to commit to anything in France until they talked.

"Nick! Nick, wait just a second," Grace said, calling out to her son.

"I won't do anything until I've talked you to you, Christian." She said looking at him then looking to Nick. "Where are you going?"

"We were headed out to lunch."

"Oh, but, darling, just give me a few minutes of your time. We hadn't spoken since the hearing."

"Give me a few seconds," he told Susan who waited for him.

"Look, I know things have been strained between us since the hearing, but, I am still your mother."

"How many times have we've been through this mother?" Nick asked.

"I know, I know. I was just so focused on Carrick I pushed everything aside. I didn't mean to push you away."

"Fine, I understand."

"By the way, I have read your article about hiring HIV positive victims. It was so powerful and moving."

"Not victims mother, people with Aids. "

"Of course, I'm sorry...what I do think you should do is enter it in to win a pulitzer," Grace suggested.

"I didn't write it to be politically correct, mother."

"I didn't mean it that way...I was simply trying to tell you…"

Nick walked off as he and Susan went to lunch. Grace was shocked as he just left her standing there.

"What was that all about?" she asked Ana and Christian.

"Susan was the employee that Nick wrote about." Ana told her.

"Oh...I didn't realize."

"She's HIV positive," Christian told her.

"That sweet young looking thing, oh dear, you can't even tell she's sick," Grace replied shocked.

"That was what the article was about," Ana pointed out.

"You missed Nick's point entirely," Christian told his aunt.

Grace looked back at Christian stunned. "Oh…"

Meanwhile in another town Carrick was getting taken care of by a woman. Once he woken up he'd remembered he had seen her before. In fact he used to have a relationship with her at one time. As it turned out this woman had amnesia and didn't know her true identity. She had an accident a while back and the same people in the town took her in. Just as she was washing off his back, she began to remember something from her past.

"Wait a minute…"

"Is something the matter?" Carrick asked.

"I'm remembering something. I'm seeing a dress...it's red and has sparkles to it...a dress I have never seen before."

"Oh yes you have. That dress was show stopping and every male in the city would look at you while you wore it," Carrick told her. "It was very sexy," he told the woman.

Back at the office, Grace and Christian were arguing about the fact that they thought she was being prejudice about Susan having HIV as she told him she reads the newspaper and knows about the virus. He told her it was very different to know someone who actually has it than what you see on tv.

"So you think I'm prejudiced because of Nick's friend having HIV virus?" Grace asked.

"You seemed upset."

"I was surprised. She looks perfectly healthy."

"Aunt Grace, there is no particular profile on people with the HIV virus, no one is immuned to it!" he yelled at her.

"I really don't need a lecture on this Christian." Grace was telling him as Ana was standing near him as he and his aunt argued on the subject.

"Tell me a little bit about this Susan."

"She's a wonderful addition to the PR department," Christian replied.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"You want to know what's going on between her and Nick?" Ana asked.

"Yes. I'd like to know all about my son's friends."

"But, her in particular?" Christian asked.

"I'm not going to apologize for caring about my son, yes, I'd like to know close they've become."

"Its none of our business," he told his aunt.

"Then you are seriously misguided. If it's not a families business then who's business is it?"

"Are you afraid he will be affected?" Ana asked.

"If they get too close, yes," Grace hissed. "Has it gone that far?"

Ana was looking back at Christian as he answered his aunt. "As far as I know they're just friends."

"Well that's how you and Ana started out…"

"That's how most couples start out Aunt Grace," Christian told her.

Ana was becoming more less comfortable with this conversation as she knew she had to be tested soon herself.

"Okay fine. I wish you wouldn't look at me as if I were a villain. This is a terrifying disease. I have every right to be concerned. Look, Ana, you understand right?" she asked, looking at her.

"Umm, yes, I understand," she replied softly.

Christian was getting a little tired of his aunt's attitude toward this, especially since he and Ana are having to deal with this themselves. He got up out of his chair telling his aunt that she shouldn't worry about stuff that wasn't in her control.

"Why don't you go ahead and shove off to France like you planned," he replied coldly to her.

"You are taking this so personally? You act like I'm trying to become between you and Ana," she said to him. "I'm just trying to protect my son. I don't know, maybe when you have your own children you will understand."

"Bon Voyage, Aunt Grace!" Christian said to her.

Grace grabbed her purse and said to her nephew. "Just do me one favor please, promise me you will talk to me if this go much further."

"I will do nothing of the sort! Leave Nick and his life alone!" Christian yelled to her.

As Grace turned to walk out she saw her son standing in the doorway looking back at her.

"Hello, mother," he told her.

David who is Ana's friend, was still in the hospital. His sister Roz came by to see how he was doing. John her ex fiance happened to come by and check in with David as well. He was telling David that Lewis Construction was holding a spot for him for when he was ready to return to work.

Roz told John it was nice of him to help her brother out. David asked his sister to get him some water. While they were alone, John got out some papers from his briefcase him to sign. David asked what they were and John told him it was just a formality, as David was looking through them.

But when John read the paperwork he didn't like what he was seeing. The papers basically stated that the construction site wouldn't be liable for all his medical bills and such. Roz came in and saw what was happening.

"I don't believe it. Don't even think about signing that paper David." Roz told him while looking at her ex angrily.

 **A/N: I did some research and discovered that there was still polaroid camera's around. Who knew right? So if you go to my facebook group Karen Cullen Grey, the link is on my bio, you will see the pics!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ana's break through

**Chapter 4: Ana's break through**

Grace had just found out that her son went out with Susan who is HIV positive and she wanted to know more about their relationship. When she asked Ana and Christian, he told her they were just friends. But Grace asked for them to let her know if it was getting serious or not. But Nick had come back from lunch and heard that part of his mother's exchange.

"Can you give us a couple minutes alone?" Nick asked Christian.

"Sure, no problem," he said, leaving with Ana.

"Nick, I do apologize if I said anything to offend your friend it was unintentional." Grace told her son.

"I don't even know why you're apologizing, because your record for putting your foot in the mouth at every opportunity remains unblemished."

"Oh come on…"

"I thought you were through with this kind of thing."

"You and Christian are twisting things around, for heaven sakes! I want you to be happy...I want you to find someone that will make you happy."

"As long as it's someone you choose for me, is that it?"

"No! No, of course not, I just want you to find someone who won't cause you pain."

"Susan and I are friends, that's it. We're no where near what you are thinking and even if we were, she's not the kind of person who would hurt anybody."

"Well, son, sometimes that's out of everyone's control now isn't' it? Just think about it, Nick. That's all I'm asking." She replied, leaving Christian's office.

The next day, Ana told Christian she wouldn't be in the office until later as she had something to do that morning. She was actually going to a self defense class that Roz had told her about. Matt was supposed to be the one teaching it however; when Ana walked in, she saw her dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm teaching this class. Are you participating as well?" he asked.

"I was…" she said sighing.

"Hey, there, Steele, glad you could make it!" Cutter told her as he walked in.

"What's the matter with me teaching this class?" Ray asked Ana.

"Nothing per se, but…"

"Ana, don't let anything stop you from taking this class, you don't want to be a victim the rest of your life now do you?" Cutter asked, chiming in.

"Look, I just don't want to be in the same class with my dad, that's all. No offense," she told her dad.

Ray pulled his daughter aside and talked with her a bit. He told her that he wished she would take this class, it's more for her than him.

"Okay, fine, let's do this," as she sat with the rest of the girls in the class.

In Winthrop where Carrick was getting nursed back to health by this lady he'd seen before. In fact they knew each other a while back. However, the lady had a past with someone else too in Seattle. She was remembering things little by little. She even asked who this person was, 'Ross'.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that name." Carrick told her.

"What if I meant to say Ray?" she asked Carrick.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I met a man a while back when he was coming through town. His name was Ray, Ray Steele. Do you think that is who I meant?" she asked.

"Are you serious? Ray Steele?" Carrick said laughing. She didn't think it was that funny at all.

"Who is this Ray person and what does he mean to me?" Rebecca asked.

"I could careless about Ray or his family…"

"Wait a second...I'm remembering something now...he told me something about his daughter Ana and that you were involved in some way."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Carrick shouted angrily, until he realized who he was speaking to. "I'm sorry, Rebecca, but this is a sore subject to me."

"What happened? You told me not to call your family so you must be running away from someone. Is it this person Ana?" she asked.

"Look, all I can say is this...his daughter was raped. No, I wasn't responsible. I don't know anymore details."

"I think you know more than what you are saying." She told him.

"You know what? I'm tired and I need to get some rest." He told her as he got comfortable in his bed. She walked out of his room as she began to try and put the pieces together.

Back in Seattle, in the hospital David was about to sign a paper but his sister stopped him. John was doing a job for a client. However; she was very upset with him as she felt he was railroading her brother when he was in the hospital. She told him to leave and to take his paperwork with him.

John asked her to come back to him, he told her he still loved her. Roz said even though she still loved him, it was a matter of differences for them. She couldn't spend the rest of her life with someone who would sell themselves out for a paycheck. Roz told John it was over between them.

Meanwhile, Ana was at the Y learning some self defense techniques. She watched her father talk to the women in the group. He was explaining that if an assailant tried to attack any of them they would have to immobilize them so that they could get away.

One of the women asked if he had a gun and that was a good question. He told them all go by their instincts, like ask themselves questions, is he going to use the gun or was this person using it to scare them.

Ray told them that they could protect themselves with their own weapons such as their claws, fists, head, elbows, shoulders, knees and feet. He also explained that men were covered with vulnerable spots, their eyes, nose, neck, lower region, and their shins. You find their most vulnerable spot they have and go with that.

"Shall we try?" he asked them, as he suddenly grabbed the blonde lady. He had her right where he wanted her too. His hold was so tight that she could barely move. "Now that I have you, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she gasped.

"What are you going to do? You have to think fast and clearly. By now I could have dragged you off somewhere," he told her.

"I know…" she replied still trying to fight him.

"You know...well it doesn't seem to me that you're doing…"

The woman does her moves quickly and plainly as she hit him in the gut, knees him in the groin as he goes down. He was groaning as the ladies were clapping for the woman. Once he caught his breath he got up and told her she did a good job. Next was Ana, as he told her to get up.

"Come on, go for the throat," he told Ana.

She was very hesitant. "I can't."

"Sure you can now come on," he said again.

"No, I just can't do this."

"You're not going to hurt me," he said to her.

"It's not that...it's just everytime I look at you I see…"

"You see, Jose?" he asked.

"Y-yes," her voice trembled.

"You see, Jose. I'm coming to hurt you," Ray told her. She nodded. "Now are you going to let me hurt you?"

"No, I don't want you to," Ana replied.

"I'm here, I'm Jose, but you can stop it this time," he said, looking at her.

Ana started turning away saying, "I can't," as she whispered.

Ray started going towards Ana saying, "Come on, I'm Jose, what are you going to do to me?"

Ana got mad as she started swinging at her dad shouting out, "No! No!"

"Come on, is that all you got!" he shouted more.

"I'll kill you," as she swung at him hitting him in the face, kicking him in the groin as he went down. She kept shouting out, "I'll kill you myself!" as she continued to beat on him! "I hate you!" She shouted over and over again.

Ray tried to calm his daughter as she shouted out, "I will never let you hurt me again!" as she was crying.

He held on to her as she began crying. He told her over and over it was going to be okay.

"You did it, baby girl! You got him!" he told her proudly.

As she continued crying she said, "Oh, he hurt me dad, he hurt be so bad! He wouldn't stop he just kept going. Why dad? Why did he do that to me?"

He pulled her up to see her face. "I don't know why baby, but he will never do that again." Ray continued to console his daughter.

Roz came in and asked Cutter what was going on. He told her that Ana finally got her life back. She told him, she could relate. The class was over, Roz and Cutter came over to her telling her she did great. Ray told her that she had a knock down drag out with the devil and she won.

Once they left out of the Y, she told her dad thank you for making her stay. He grabbed her in for a tight hug and said, "Thank you for letting me help. I wanted to help in some way and this was it."

Jessica had come to the hospital and heard the doctor tell David he was going to make a full recovery and would return back to Mia's place very soon. Ana came up behind her startling her asking what was she doing there.

Jessica explained she had a doctors appointment and remembered about Ana's friend David and wanted to see how he was doing. Ana thought that was very sweet of her especially since Jessica didn't know him. Ana went in to see David.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked, giving David a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to come by?"

"Awe...you should have known I'd be here soon."

"So how are things between you and Christian?" David asked.

"Oh, it's great! Couldn't be better," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, he must be making you happy, your all lit up like a christmas tree!" David said to her.

"Hello, David," Jessica said to him.

"Hey, it's Jessica, right?" David asked.

They got to talking and David asked what they were up to. Ana explained she ran into her in the hallway as Jessica told him that she had a doctor appointment and figured she'd come by for a visit, that any friend of Ana's was a friend of hers.

"So when are you getting out of this place?" Ana asked David.

"Soon, very soon, I hope. What you tired of taking out the garbage already?" he asked, teasing her.

"Its nice that you all look out for each other," Jessica replied, observing them.

"Yeah, we're pretty lucky to have each other. Like family there," Ana told them. "It's too bad, they didn't have a vacancy for you Jessica, we could always use another friend there."

"Yeah well, she could have almost had my room," David told them as she was almost killed in the Construction accident.

"Oh, don't even say that," Jessica told him.

"It's probably for the best as Mia's place can be a zoo sometimes," David said, jokingly. "But on a serious note, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"I'm sure they feel the same way David. They are lucky to have you," Jessica told him.

Ana told David she needed to get going that it was nice to see him and for him to get better fast. Jessica said bye as well as she went out to talk with Ana. She was asking Ana if she and David were ever romantic.

"Oh no, we are just friends although I do love him like a brother."

"He seems very protective of you," Jessica said to her.

"You've noticed."

"Yeah I did. He talked about the man who...who you had trouble with."

"You can say it, I was raped," Ana told her. "But, I'm dealing with it and for the first time I don't feel that I need David or anybody to protect me."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Jessica replied.

"I couldn't of said that a month ago. However, when dealing with this kind of violence it's pretty tricky. I mean the man who raped me was a coward. I was just a victim and I realized it wasn't my fault."

"I still couldn't see how a nice evening could turn into a nightmare."

"Me either. I really liked this guy too at first, I thought maybe he was going to be the one, we had a great time before when we went out. I even went back to his place and it was romantic at first…"

"I could imagine. A few drinks...then you can't taste the vodka, pretty soon you've lost all control."

Ana was looking at Jessica, but something was a little off. She couldn't explain it.

"How did you know about the drink?"

"How did I know what?" Jessica asked back.

"I never told you that the man who raped me gave me some vodka or that any of those drinks had vodka in it. How did you know that?" Ana questioned Jessica who stared back at her.

"I know first hand...I know what it's like to lose everything. You lose your name and self respect. You have your whole identity and then someone comes along and takes it all. And you're helpless to stop them. I didn't ask for it either. I didn't deserve what happened to me but it happened anyway."

Ana didn't know what to think or say to her friend. "I'm very sorry. It happened to you too. You were raped as well?"

"That's right, I was raped."

Ana and Jessica had a seat on the couch in the waiting room of the hospital as they talked. She wondered why Jessica always looked so sad and jumpy all the time. Jessica explained that's why she felt so close to Ana, because she's been through the same thing. Ana had told her that there were groups she could go to so that she could deal with the rape.

Jessica wanted to know if Ana had been to them herself. She said no, but that she was ready to start going now. She offered for Jessica to go with her, but she refused telling Ana no thanks.

"Is there anyway I can get a ride from you, the public transit is awfully hot and stuffy."

"Sure, I don't mind. I have one thing to do first, but you go ahead, here are my car keys. Just turn the AC one and I will be there as soon as I can."

Ana went to Lillian and told her she planned to go to a group session today and needed to know the time. After that she was headed to the hospital garage, she stepped into the elevator and pressed for the floor she was on.

On the elevator she heard someone shouting and beating on something. She was frightened as she hoped that Jessica was okay. Once she stepped off the elevator she went to her car and got the shock of her life.

"Oh my god!" Ana said, breathlessly. She didn't know what to think as she stood looking at her beat up car. "Who would do this?" she asked herself. Ana went to Jessica asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just as shocked as you are. I came out and saw these three guys beating up your car."

"I don't believe this...I was just on the elevator, I heard all kinds of noises and found this," Ana's voice quivered. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked Jessica again.

"I'm fine…" Jessica told her.

"Out of all the cars they choose mine. They had no right to do this! This is exactly...like…" Ana started crying again.

Jessica began to console Ana telling her it would be okay. She told her not to think that way...this had nothing to with what happened to you before. She encouraged Ana by telling her to not let this set her back further. Ana called Christian to tell him what happened.

"Christian Grey speaking boyfriend of Anastasia steele," he answered, huskily.

"H-hey, C-christian," Ana's voice trembled.

"Ana, what's wrong?" he asked through the phone automatically setting up in his chair.

"Christian...I need your…" Ana started saying but her voice trailed off. She was so upset she couldn't hardly speak.

"Baby, slow down...take a deep breath and calm down, okay? Now tell me what happened." He told her calmly.

"My car was damaged in the hospital parking garage," Ana finally said to him as she was crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, we both are," she said in the phone.

"Hang on a second sweetie…" Christian got in his phone and called his driver. "Go pick up Ana in the hospital garage and do it now!" he said into the other phone. "Baby?" he asked in his cell.

"Yeah, I'm here," Ana told him.

"My driver is coming to get you, just hang tight. You said you were with someone. Who's with you?"

"Jessica. She had a doctor's appointment earlier and we bumped into each other and she asked me for a ride."

"Okay...just come straight here, it's okay."

"I see them now. Thanks, I will see you in a bit." She hung up the phone.

She and Jessica got in the Tahoe as it took them back to Grey Enterprises. Jessica went back to the accounting department as Ana went to see Christian. As soon as she came into his office he pulled her into her arms.

"Oh, sweetie, you scared the living day lights out of me! Shhh, it's okay," he said to her as she cried a little.

"I'm sorry," her voice quivered.

"Don't be sorry...I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay aren't, they didnt hurt you did they?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"No. Just the car."

"Why don't you go get cleaned up. I'm going to make some calls okay?" he told her.

"Okay. Be right back." She told him.

After she had went to the restroom she washed her face off and calmed down. Ana went back to his office. He told her he called the police and that they were on the way after they looked at her car and towed it away. Ana got back to work not letting what happened to her car phase her anymore.

"After lunch you have a conference call with Paris," she said, going over his afternoon schedule. "And beyond that you have…"

"You amaze me," he told her.

"How about that? The day had just begun," she said back to him.

"Hmmm...mmm," he said back, as he leaned down closer to her.

"After that you have a meeting with marketing," she told him.

"And after that?" he asked quietly, looking in her eyes, almost kissing her, only to be interrupted.

There was a quick knock when Jessica popped in. "Excuse me," she said to them walking in.

Both Ana and Christian jumped apart at the intrusion. "Oh, thanks for coming, Jessica."

"I got a message you wanted to see me?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, thanks for coming so fast," Christian told her. "It's about the vandalism that was done on Ana's car. We need all the information we can get from you as the security camera weren't operating that day unfortunately." Jessica seemed to phase out while Christian tried to get her attention.

They told her to have a seat. He told her that anything she could tell them would be helpful. He brought in Cutter and Ana's brother Elliot who was training to be a police officer. Jessica went over all the details she could remember about the incident, unfortunately it wasn't a whole lot to go by.

"Did the men say anything while they were beating the car?" Cutter asked.

Jessica sat there for a moment as she thought about the scene in her head. She said out loud, "You're going to pay! That's all they kept shouting."

"You're going to pay?" Elliot asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore help."

"That's okay. You did great, we appreciate that. If you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to call us."

Ana had told them that Jessica was a rape victim herself so that's probably why she's in shock over the whole thing. They empathized. Christian showed them as Cutter said Ana did a great job earlier In Self defense class. Ana asked if Jessica wanted to go to the counseling group with her. But she let Ana know she wasn't sure yet and she'd let her know. Jessica left Christian's office, leaving them alone.

"You know this can't be easy on your either," Christian told Ana.

"I can handle it. I will admit I was pretty shaken up before, but I've calmed down now. In fact I can handle anything now."

"You mean after you car got destroyed?" he asked her.

"All this stuff about the car I never got to tell you, I went to a self defense class," she said smiling.

"Wait...that's what Cutter was talking about. He teaches it doesn't he?"

"Actually he's in charge and they have other instructors and my dad volunteered."

"Oh well, that's great. So what did you take? Karate or Judo?"

"Not exactly. We learned all kind of self defense moves and it was amazing! I learned more in that class than I ever imagined, it was a complete break through for me. I was faced with Jose, only this time I got to fight back and I won. I'm not going to be a victim anymore. Roz was the one who told me about that class."

"So what finally made you go?" Christian asked, as he loved listening to her.

"I guess I finally decided I was ready to fight, and I did." Ana said as she made a few moves towards Christian.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy there," he said to her as she playfully punched at him.

"Okay, okay, you win!" he said pulling her to him.

"Hey, I gotta learn how to protect myself, you can't protect me for the rest of my life."

"Even if I wanted to?" Christian asked, as he held her against him.

"Nah, you've done enough for me. You have. You've stood by me through all that Jose stuff, you called Cutter when I needed him, you held me together when I was falling apart."

"You could have done it alone," he told her.

"I don't think so. You gave me the strength and the nerve to go there in the first place, I'm going back. You will also be happy about this, I've decided to go for counseling. I want to be as strong as you are."

Christian was looking at Anastasia, he was so proud of her. "I love you, Anastasia Steele."

"I love you," she told him as they shared a brief kiss.

Jessica was outside Christian's office listening in when Elliot came back by.

"Ms. Martinez?" Elliot asked, startling her.

"Oh yes, is there something I can do for you?" Jessica asked.

"I'd like to ask you a few more things," Elliot told her.

"I already told you everything I know."

"It's about you and Ana. I'm really glad you were there when she saw her car."

"I really didn't do anything."

"Not too many people realize what my sister has been though, and you as well. I'm sure it's a great help to her to have someone else who understands."

"I hope so."

"Thank you and if you don't mind, maybe keep an eyes on her okay?" Elliot asked.

Jessica nodded as Elliot left. "Oh I will believe me, Elliot."

Ana and Christian were still in his office. Ana seemed to always amaze him on how quickly she recovered from her car being vandalized.

"Do you know how really incredible you are?" Christian asked coming over to her.

"Ahhh… what else is new?" she asked.

"You should remind me of it every now and then," he told her.

"I tell you what, I will pen that in, buzz assistant in and tell her how brilliant and wonderful she is," Ana told him back smiling.

"And don't forget beautiful, okay?" Christian asked, kissing her. He sat down in one of the chairs in his office saying, "Oh, what a day it has been!"

"Is everything okay? Tell me or I will taekwondo you?" she said, jokingly.

"Oh, no, please don't do that. Be gentle with me. Come here," he told her.

Ana sat on his lap as they talked about things in general. He was very proud of her and how she was handling everything. She told him that she was ready to get passed all the rape and look forward to their future together.

Ana got up from his lap and started going to her desk outside. She told him that she didn't want to be late for her counseling session, as she grabbed for her purse.

"Oh, okay. Would you like for me to drive you over there?" he asked.

"No, You don't have to. I rented a car," she told him.

"Well, pretty soon you won't need me for anything," he pouted to her.

"Yes, well, maybe for the rest of my life!" Ana realized what she just said. "Ooops, did I say that?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, yes, baby, I heard you loud and clear. No getting out of this now," he told her as he gave her another kiss. "Have a good session," he told her.

"I'll be back for your next meeting," she told him as he walked back into his office. Ana went to the elevator punching the button.

"Ana, wait!" Jessica said, as she came up beside her. "You're going to that group session, right?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now."

"I think I will join you after all, if that's okay."

"Sure, come on." As they both got into the elevator together.

Elliott was at the police academy, they had a class there where he was learning to be a cop. They were doing drills and practicing for when a gunman was on the loose. However; the woman he got teamed up with, wasn't working very with him. In fact they were getting on each others nerves.

Although, Elliott was distracted as she went to Cutter asking if they had any new leads on who vandalized his sister's car. Cadette Cleary told him to get over it that they wouldn't find the people who done it.

Ana and Jessica were at the rape counseling session. She was talking about her car being vandalized and how it made her feel. She felt the emotions of the rape all over again. Other women were telling her that they understood what she was feeling and needed to learn how to respect herself.

Lillian told the group that Ana's feelings about her car was typical as it brought up all those feelings about being raped. She told them it made her feel fear and powerless, but she also said she needed to turn that fear into anger to keep herself from being a victim.

"Ana, I want to get get in touch with your emotions. Pretend that empty chair over there is Jose. I want you to tell him how you are feeling. What would you say to him if he we here right now?" Lillian asked. Ana looked over at the chair as she tried to visualize him there.

Meanwhile back at the office, Nick came to ask Susan out for dinner that evening. But she turned him down saying that she appreciated everything he'd done for her, but that he didn't have to keep this up. She told him to leave her alone. He was confused as he had no idea what was going on.

He turned to see his cousin. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, its not what you said its what she said. She has a point Nick and you never heard it." Christian pointed out.

He was noticing that Susan did like Nick but she was being defensive because of her disease. She didn't want him to keep taking her out on pitty.

"It's time to back away, Nick."

He didn't understand where any of this was coming from as he thought they were all getting along great.

"Back out of Susan's life? Why would I want to do that?"

"You don't know what you're getting involved in," Christian told him.

"Aren't we all nipping all of the sudden? So tell me, when did you become Susan's body guard?" Nick asked his cousin.

"Nobody made me anything," Christian told him.

"I know that Susan is HIV positive, but so what?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Nick. To you it's a so what? To her it's more than that."

"I don't need you to tell me this."

"You think you get it but you don't. A woman in Susan's position cannot get involved with some guy who's going to cut and run when things get rough."

"Where are you getting all of this?"

"From Susan, she told me."

"Okay...you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion here. We're talking dinner here a little nourishment and enjoying someone's company."

"And then what?" Christian asked.

"Oh come on!"

"Look cousin, you're just coming out of failed marriage, I can understand the attraction to Susan, she's beautiful, funny and downright heroic. I can see why you would want to be with her."

"Why are you suddenly…"

"She's got enough going on without you making it worse!" Christian yelled.

"Whoa! Hang on a second here. When did you become an expert on women with the HIV virus? Have you been taking classes or something? How do you know all of this? And why do you even care?"

Christian began to think about Anastasia and Nick was suddenly realizing what was going on.

"Never mind...just forget it," Christian told him as he started walking away.

Nick put two and two together. "Wait a second...Ana?"

"I said forget it," Christian told him. However Nick wasn't giving up as he went after him.

"No! No! Wait a minute. You don't get off that easy. Wait a second...we're family, we're friends. Now what is going on here?" Nick asked out of concern.

"Ana may have been affected with the HIV virus when Jose raped her," Christian replied, his voice filled with lots of emotion.

Back to the academy where Cleary and Elliot were getting into an argument over Ana. He wanted to know who vandalized her car but she was telling him that the police force didn't have enough manpower to do a full investigation.

Kate came in and saw the whole thing. She asked her husband what was going on. He told her if Clearly wasn't a woman, she'd been flat off her feet by now.

Ana herself was at the hospital attending a group counseling session for rape. Lillian had just told her to pretend the empty seat in there was Jose and tell him what she was feeling. Ana looked over at the chair as she started visualizing him being there.

"I wanted to be rid of you. I wanted you to be just dead as you are but you're not, you're still lingering over me. You want to know why? Because, I have to take this test now because of you. Only I can't take it now...I have to wait for a while. And during this whole time...I keep thinking if there is this incurable virus that is growing up inside of me. Am I going to live until I'm thirty? Heck, will I even make it past twenty five?" her voice rose higher as she continued. "Five weeks I get to wait and find out. And not just me, Everyone! My entire family, all of my friends, and all of my family, five terrifying weeks and I can't even feel safe with the one I love!" she screamed out. "Ugh! I hate you! I hate you, you're a creep and a scum! God I feel so alone," Ana grunted out, as she was crying while all the women watched her. "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to me?" she growled out. "I was very loud that night, and I kept listening to myself, and I kept thinking he's got to hear me because I was screaming, I WAS SCREAMING LIKE I AM NOW ! NO! STOP!" Ana screamed out her whole body shaking. She calmed down a little and took a deep breath. "But you didn't hear me, you didn't hear me. I don't think you even saw me, because if you did see me, you would have seen that terror in my eyes. You would have known that wasn't love," she continued crying out. "That wasn't love, I was terrified. But you didn't, you kept on going, because I don't think you're even capable of love as you don't know what love is. You're just a disgusting arrogant useless pig! You raped me! You raped me! How could you do that? You raped me!" she kept crying. Ana began pointing her finger at the empty chair like he was there as she began screaming again, "And not even that, then you went back and told everybody that I asked for it, that I wanted it and I didn't ! I never did! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOREVER!" Ana screamed out, as she grabbed the chair beating it into the floor over and over again until she threw it across the room in anger! "Ugh!" as she cried out. "Oh God!" as she cried her eyes out.

Lillian went to her holding her. "Oh...I lose a lot of chairs that way," she said, consoling her. All the ladies except for Jessica got up to console her. Jessica sat there in her chair in shock as she had no idea this was going to ladies were all sharing they felt the same way she did when they were raped to Ana.

However, Jessica jumped up quickly and said out loud, "Stop it! That's enough," she said, with all the women staring back her in wonderment. "You've all had something to say, and now it's my turn," she told them.

 **A/N: Hey all, wow this was a powerful chapter. Ana sure needed that, so tell me what you thought. I wanted to say something about my last chapter. I have done some research on HIV and Aids. I know this is a very serious disease, and its one not to be take lightly either. However; this is a fanfiction story so I may change a few things just for the sake of the story. So please, anything you read in this story take it with a grain of salt as I wanted to bring in a conflict for these two to get over. If you want more accurate information regarding HIV/Aids virus, I encourage you to check it out yourself. Thanks! There are pics of this chapter in my Karen Cullen Grey group, link in my bio.**


	5. Chapter 5: I have your heart

**Ch 5: I got your heart...**

Nick was at the Grey Enterprises office talking to Christian. He came to ask Susan out to dinner but she had declined. When Nick asked Christian what was up with her he explained that Susan didn't want to get too close with someone because of her HIV status, that men usually cut and run. He also learned that Ana had to be tested too.

"Ana is HIV positive?" Nick asked.

"We won't know until October," Christian said to him. "That's when she can be tested," he sighed.

"Was, Jose?" Nick asked.

"We don't know that either."

"Oh man! That must be frustrating," Nick said to him.

"Exactly."

"No wonder you and Susan are so intense, you're worried about Ana. What is she going to do?"

"All she can do, wait to be tested. Look, Nick, Susan has been a great comfort to Ana through all of this."

Nick looked back at Christian. "Listen...I have a question for you. If God forbid Ana tested positive for HIV, will that change your feelings towards her? I seriously doubt that."

"Its different for me, I was already in love with Ana. She and I had been friends for a long time before getting where we are now. However, you just met Susan so you hardly know her, you can decide now not to get involved with her."

"So, you're suggesting I back away now?" Nick asked.

"Better now than later. Look, Susan is putting you and any other male in the same category, she's afraid of getting to close to someone."

"Did she say this to you?"

"In her own words. Maybe I'm overreacting because of Ana. But, I'm in this for the long haul, good or bad. You still have time to decide rather or not you want to get involved with Susan."

Susan came back to the main office area, as she saw Nick was still there talking. "Yeah, I'm still here. I guess I'm not that kind of guy that you get rid of easily."

Christian told Susan he needed the press release in fifteen minutes as he gave them time to talk. Meanwhile Ana was at the hospital in a group session. She just had a breakthrough from the rape. But Jessica herself stood up telling the ladies it was enough and her time to tell her story.

"That's enough, It's time for me to tell my story," Jessica practically yelled. All the rest of the women just stared back at her. "I'm sorry- I don't know where that came from. I've never yelled like that before."

Lillian pulled away from Ana and went towards Jessica. "Oh good...that's good."

"You said, I would know when it was time to tell my story."

"Go ahead, we're listening." Lillian told her.

"You may not want to hear it," Jessica suggested.

"We're all ready to listen, aren't we ladies?" she asked, as they all nodded in agreement.

"I've never told anyone this before...about that night...my life was ruined. I did have a life before that night. It changed how I looked at things forever. I used to be very outgoing and now I'm cut off from everyone. I had started dating this man at work, he was very nice...and I was surprised he'd be interested in someone like me. He flirted with me a lot and it made going to work easier. He asked me to dinner, took me to a fancy restaurant, and had a good time. Everyone was happy for me as he was a rising executive from a respected family in the community. I was very excited as I had spent hours getting ready...bathing, perfuming, racy undergarments...the whole thing. The restaurant we went to he kissed me on the dance floor and it was nice. I felt so beautiful...then he asked me to go back to his place. I was nervous at first...but figured why not. His place was nice...very warm and casual. I even jokingly asked if he was trying to seduce me and he just laughed. We began dancing...then he kissed me again...and…" her voice trailed off.

"Go on, Jessica," Lillian prompted.

"He kissed me lightly on the eyelids, no man ever took the time to do that before. He kissed me back on the lips again only this time it was a little harder. It was getting heated and I panicked and asked him to stop. But he couldn't...I guess I got him to the point of no return I wasn't very good at saying no, so he kept going. The next thing I knew we were making love," Jessica said to them.

Ana went towards her saying, "No, you weren't making love. That's just the point you said no. He raped you." Ana told her. Both women looking at each other.

Nick and Susan were face to face together. After he'd talked with Christian he wanted to talk to Susan.

"Nick…"

"Susan…"

They both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you go ahead," Nick told her.

"If I seem angry I'm sorry, I tend to be really moody." She told him.

"Okay, I accept your apology."

"That wasn't an apology."

"I get it. Look, can I say what I came here to say, if after that you're still moody, I'll leave."

"Okay," Susan told him.

"I understand why you might be cautious when you meet new people, you don't know me anymore than I know you."

"That's right, and sometimes it's best to leave it like that you know, nothing ventured nothing gained."

"Safe and never sorry?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think you might have missed an opportunity…"

"Nick, you wrote a great article about discrimination about hiring practices, I appreciate that, but other than that…"

"You know there is a hell of lot more to appreciate about me than my writing."

"I said thanks now all that's left is for you to say good bye."

"Excuse me, is interrupting people one of the symptoms of your condition?"

"What?" she asked, surprised. "You're right," she said sighing, "I can't blame my rudeness on HIV."

"Now can I please finish what I was saying?"

"Go head."

"Alright, I'm not asking you out because I felt sorry for you…" he started saying.

"I'm not saying..."

"Excuse me, I wasn't finished, was I? Now come on this is the way it works, I talk, you listen."

"Fine…"

"The reason why I was asking you out is because I enjoy your company. It makes me feel good when you're there…"

Susan got up from the desk as she tried walking away except he got in front of her. "Susan, why are you making this harder than it has to be?" he asked looking in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the group session, Ana was telling Jessica that she was raped, that no meant no. But Lillian pulled Ana away from Jessica telling her she was sorry about this. Jessica was telling Lillian the she was the one who was at fault for her experience as she felt she got him too hot to stop. But Lillian explained to her that was a common thing, to blame themselves for the rape.

"That is so unfair, I'm just trying to see if from his side." Jessica told the women.

"I get that some women might be a tease, but they don't deserve to get assaulted for it," one woman replied.

"Drop her, bad mouth her to your friends, but attack her? That's criminal," another one stated.

"I'm sorry...I'm not used to this way of thinking," Jessica apologized.

Lillian began to tell the women that it's not uncommon to place the blame on themselves and that they still had a long way to go. She invited everyone to come back the next time they had a group session. One of the other women went to Jessica telling her that they understood, and that she was brave to tell her story.

Ana tried to approach her, "Jessica, I'm sorry. I don't know what…" but Jessica left the group. Ana felt awful about it and hoped she could make it up to her. Lillian told Ana that she still had a long way to go but she'd be okay.

Meanwhile, Susan was telling Nick her story about how she learned she had the virus. She told him she used to be very athletic but now her body was completely different now that she had this virus. Susan told him she used to a lot of stuff with her body such as dance and swimming.

"I'm sure you could."

"So you see it isn't you...I trusted a man I once cared about and I didn't use protection and then after I found out I was furious with him. Its taken me a long time to get over that anger and accept what happened. Can you understand that?"

He got up and walked towards her. "Yeah I can. Look, all I wanted was to get to know you better, that's it." he told her.

"You don't give up do you?" Susan asked, looking at him.

"No, I don't. Not when the goal is this important."

"Fair enough."

Christian came out of his office. "Hey, Susan, have you see Ana? She was due back an hour and half ago." He was getting worried about her. Susan said, she hadn't come back yet.

Christian left the office on search for Anastasia. He went to the hospital to check to see if she was there. He saw Lillian sitting in one of the rooms.

"Hey, Is Ana here?" he asked.

"No, she went home a little while ago." Lillian answered.

"Oh. She never came back to the office and I was expecting her."

"She might have went to her friend, Jessica's. She was awfully upset."

"How did Ana do?" He was afraid to ask.

"She was great, Ana did very well. But I can't really say anything as it's confidential."

"Oh, that's fine. Should I go get her at Jessica's then?" he asked.

"Um...well, I'd give them more time. Jessica had a rough session."

Christian left the hospital, something was telling to find Ana. Jessica and Ana finally made it to her place, as Ana caught up with her. The two of them talked and patched things up. Jessica offered Ana some tea as she sat on her couch waiting for her. Once the water got hot she placed the tea bag in the cup as she put hers on a tray. She grabbed some sugar and cream and went to join Ana.

"Here you go," Jessica told her as she sat next to Ana.

"Thanks. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for pushing you into the therapy, I feel the only reason you did it was because of me."

"Ana, please...don't apologize. I'm okay. I was wondering something though," Jessica said to Ana.

"What's that?" she asked, while sipping her hot tea.

"Well...I know this might be a sore subject, but what was it about that Jose guy that you went out with him in the first place?" Jessica asked, sipping her tea as well. "I'm just curious."

Ana took a deep breath. "Well, as you know we worked together...I just thought he was nice guy at first. Very polite, funny...I don't know he just seemed put together, almost too perfect." Ana said back.

"Oh? I didn't know there was such a thing as too perfect." Jessica stated, looking back at Ana.

"Yeah, well, I didn't either until that night. See that's what I mean...it's almost as if he did that before with someone else, the exact same way."

Jessica choked on her tea, making it go everywhere! Ana patted her on the back as Jessica said, "I'm okay...sorry about that."

"It's okay, no problem." Ana replied, curious as to why Jessica was asking her questions about Jose.

There was a knock on Jessica's door and it startled her. "Oh, dear! I wonder who that could be? I don't ever get visitors," she said going to the door. She opened it and it was Christian.

"Is Ana here?" he asked, as Jessica ushered him in. "Oh, there you are!" he said going to Ana, pulling her into his arms for a brief hug. "I missed you this afternoon." he told her.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to come and check on Jessica."

"Ahhh that's what Lillian said. Is everything okay? Do you need more time?" he asked.

"No, I'm good now, thanks. You two run along," Jessica told them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ana asked her friend.

"I'm good, thanks."

Christian looked at Ana. "Are you hungry, I figured we could grab a quick dinner."

"Sure. Sounds great! You want to come with us?" Ana asked Jessica, though Christian grunted a little.

"No, I'm fine. You two want to be alone." Jessica told Ana.

"Thanks, Jessica, see you in the morning." Christian replied.

"Absolutely. Ana, thanks again," Jessica said, as she watched the two of them leave. She shut the door and said outloud to herself, "Enjoy it."

Christian took Ana home so she could change then they headed out to the families diner to grab a quick bite. Once they arrived though, he pulled Ana into his arms, kissing her on the neck.

"What was that for?" she asked, enjoying the closeness.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, sighing a bit.

"No, never," she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad I came. Lillian told me to stay away and leave you two alone, I don't know I just had this strange feeling."

"Oh, no, you're becoming like Nadine," she said, jokingly.

"No, no," he said, grabbing her hand and holding it to his chest. "I just had this feeling like you needed me or something." He told her, looking in her blue eyes.

"That's not very physic as I need you all the time."

"Awe…."

"No, I just felt sorry for her you know."

"I think it's nice what you are doing."

"Well, I guess seeing her in that little place..." she said, as he leaned in and kissed her, and she continued to say, "I'm realizing how lucky I really am."

"That's sweet," he replied, kissing her neck more.

"It's true," she told him.

Nick and Susan were already at the diner having burgers and fries. They were also discussing about the fact Susan had never watched a baseball game on the tv or in real life.

"You know maybe you could help me out with something that I'm not sure about." Susan told him.

"Okay, shoot," he said, with a french fry in his mouth.

"I always wondered about this, I hear people call them the New York Yankees then some people call them the Mets. Is that a nickname?" she asked.

"Susan, you know that's two separate teams."

"Oh, I see. Well they should merge into one big team and win the superbowl," she suggested.

"No! It can't be…" Nick replied. "You do realize the superbowl is for football, right?"

"Yes! I was only kidding! I'm not that dumb!" she replied, smiling.

Ana and Christian come into the diner and ran into Nick and Susan who were already on their date. Nick invited them to join he and Susan to which they did. They all discussed about the fact Susan didn't know much about baseball and asked if they knew. The subject continued with asking Susan and Christian who won the world series in 1994, not realizing there was a strike that year, as Nick and Ana joked with them.

Christian suggested they go outside to the park since it was such a nice night out. So the foursome headed to the park. Once they get there Christian goads Ana to get up on the slide and slide down. He was the first one to slide down as Ana climbed up. Nick and Susan went to the swings as he pushed her. Susan asked if she was glowing or was it the moon? She mentioned she hadn't been that happy in years making Nick smile.

"Come on already!" he said to Ana.

"I don't think your ready yet!" Ana yelled down.

"Excuses, excuses! Come on down! Just don't kick me in the stomach."

"Kick him in the stomach," Nick goads Ana.

"No!" Christian stated. "Just slide down very easy," he told Ana.

Ana eventually made it knocking down Christian as she fell on top of him. They laughed, as Ana leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as they made out.

Kate had brought out a customer's dinner and sat across from her husband who was studying to be a cop. She had told him that marina while she was at the park earlier that day that his daughter told a few cops that her daddy was studying to be a cop. They thought it was so sweet that their daughter knew what her dad was doing. He apologized for not spending as much time with them. His wife told him not to worry, just do the best he could.

Ray was looking at a map and was looking at the place he had gone through with his son when they had looked for Cassie. He came across this woman to whom he couldn't get out of his mind. Carrick and Rebecca were growing closer together, in spite of her reservations of him. Though she couldn't remember all of her past life, Rebecca just knew that she had met him before.

By now Ana and Christian had joined Nick and Susan at the swings. In fact Ana was trying to push Christian but he was too heavy for her to.

"I don't feeling anything," he told Ana.

"I feel like I'm trying to push a St. Bernard up the mountain top!" Ana said, jokingly, as Nick and Susan laughed.

"Whoa...what? You feel like you're pushing a what?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Oh...I mean a big sweet pampered…" Ana began saying.

"Ahhh what a sweet dog!" Nick chuckled teasing Christian.

"Oh, okay, thanks! I don't bite either." He told them both.

"Yeah, neither do they. And they don't talk back either," Ana pointed out.

Christian got up from his swing asking, "Are you saying you're going to trade me in for a dog? Is that what you're saying?" he asked Ana.

"I think that's what she is saying," Nick jokingly replied.

"Yeah, and they love you all the time!" Ana said, with Christian chasing her all over the park, with them both laughing.

Susan moved over to the bench as she told Nick to listen to the quiet. But Christian came over to them and suggested they all go to his place on the boat. Susan mentions that she doesn't want to go on a rowboat, but they told her not to worry. Before they go they run into a memorial at the park.

"Who is Rebecca Lewis? Did you know her?" Susan asked Nick.

"I didn't, but Christian might."

"Yeah, I knew her. She was a fantastic lady."

"Who was she?" Ana asked in a weird tone, hoping she wasn't any of Christian's exes.

Christian looked back at Ana. "It wasn't anything like that, baby. She was actually a family friend. She was the wife of Paul's many years ago. She died in a car accident."

"Oh wow, what a sad story," Susan said to them. Although no one knew that Rebecca survived the car crash and was living in a town just next to them!

"Come on, let's go guys, " Christian said to them, as they all left to go to his yacht.

Meanwhile in the next town Carrick was getting along with Rebecca. They seemed to become friends with each other. He talked to her about the fact that they had a relationship at one time, in fact they were married at one time. She didn't believe him though she had lost her memory. He told her that even though she didn't remember him or their life they had together before, he did.

The foursome arrived onto the yacht, Susan was very impressed with Christian's digs. The men decided to head to the galley which was the kitchen to grab some drinks and snacks. Susan and Ana sat on the couch waiting for them to come back.

"Ana, I wanted to thank you again for pushing this date with Nick. I'm having a lot of fun."

"Hey a date is a date right? Can't hurt. But it didn't look like Nick needed that much pushing."

Susan saw behind Ana some CD's and they were the old time music. She decided to go ahead and play them once the men came back into the room. They all began to dance to oldies such as the twist and more! When the song Sugar Pie Honey bunch came on, Christian grabbed Anastasia as he began to dance with her. They all sang the lyrics together! Soon they were doing the limbo with a broom.

One song they were playing was so fast that Christian had a hard time keeping up as he had to sit down to rest! But when Susan changed it out to Unchained Melody, Ana held out her hand to Christian wanting him to dance with her. As the couple began to dance, Susan looked over to Nick who did the same, as they began to join them.

After all their dancing, Susan and Nick sat on the couch as she thanked him for a wonderful time. He asked her out again and she agreed. But she was getting tired as they decided to leave and left the couple alone.

Christian let them out as he turned to Ana. "You ready for me to take you home as well?"

"Um...no...actually I want another dance," she told him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, as he went to put on some music. However; Ana pulled him to her saying the didn't need music. They swayed to the beat of their hearts as they moved slowly.

Christian was holding Ana so tightly against him as they moved together. She was kissing him on the neck until their eyes met each other. They both could tell the desire they were feeling at that time. He leaned down and gave Ana a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she wanted more. So she kissed him again this time with more pressure.

"Oh...Ana!" Christian whispered to her as he kissed her harder and deeper.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling back.

"Am I okay? I don't think that would describe the feelings I'm having right now." He told her gently.

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I feel like a teenager out on my first date." He told her, looking in her eyes.

"Well, you certainly don't feel like teenage boy!" she said, winking at him.

"Christ, Ana! Don't say things like that to me. My heart's already pounding ninety miles an hour. Being here with you like this…"

"I know I feel it too."

"I love you so much, Anastasia. So much more than I thought I would."

"I love you too!" She replied back.

They kissed each other harder, both trying so hard to get closer together. His tongue was in her mouth exploring as she did the same.

 _Oh holy gees! I feel like I'm on this hot air balloon, but I'm not ready to come down any time soon! Ana feels so amazing pulled to my body. I broke our kiss, as I tried to pull away from Anastasia not wanting to push her further._

"No, Christian, please want you!" Ana said, looking back at him.

He looked back at her, the look in her eyes said it all. Christian kissed her again his lips traveling from her lips and trailing to her neck, as his breathing became laboured. Ana was enjoying his touch and his lips that had trailed all over her neck. She began to unbutton his shirt as she helped him remove it while kissing him back.

"Oh God, Ana!" he whispered to her as her hands touched his chest.

"Christian, you feel so good! It's like you're a part of me," she whispered to him, and kissed on his chest. He loved the feeling of her lips on him.

"I am a part of you, baby! God, I want you so much!" he clamoured, his lips finding hers again as his fingers found their way into her hair as he stilled her face so he could devour her! "I love you!" Christian told her.

He pulled away some so he could undo her shirt and pulled it off her revealing her soft skin. She had a cami top on as his hands found their way in the back of her head bringing her closer to him.

"Hmmmm, you are everything that I will ever want or need!" Christian said, as he kissed her more demanding.

"I just want you, Christian. All of you!" she told him.

"Oh, honey, you got me, baby! You have me," Christian told her, picking her up as he walked them over to the couch. He pulled her down on top of him as they were kissing and touching each other. Ana was teasing him as she kissed all over his chest, his neck stretched out enjoying having her on top of him.

"I love you and want you," Ana said to him.

"Yes! Ana, you have me, show me that I'm yours!" he began saying, as she went to his pants. Ana was trying to undo them, as he looked down at her.

 _Oh shit! Is it about to happen? Are we going to make love for the first time?_ He thought to himself. Only he didn't feel her on top of him anymore. _What the hell?_

Christian leaned up wondering what just happened as she hurriedly got off of him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked her, thinking that he did something to upset her.

"I'm sorry!" Ana told him as she pulled away from him. "I can't do this!"

"Honey," he leaned up as he asked, "What is it you can't do?"

"I totally forgot!" Ana told him. He thought she meant protection.

"I've got condoms, Ana, you don't have to worry about that," Christian told her sitting across for her.

"It's not that...I just don't want to do anything to hurt you. I completely forgot about you know…" she said, looking in his eyes.

He realized what was going on. "Ana, you don't have to worry about that. There is a thing called safe sex. If that's what you're worried about."

"I know but still. I can't take that risk of getting you sick!" she told him. "Ugh! This is so frustrating. I want to be with you so bad!"

"It's okay, Ana. I understand. We can wait," he told her, now right by her side.

"But…" she looked at him.

He grabbed her face as he held it in his hands. "Sweetie, It's okay. I understand. You're not quite ready for that yet."

"I want to be…" she told him.

"I know. You will get there." He told her gently. "You will."

"You deserve someone else whom you can be with, Christian," Ana told him feeling guilty.

"Ana, don't say that. I don't want anyone else. Ever. Your it for me. I can wait. I've told you that."

"It's not fair…" she said, starting to cry. He pulled her in his arms as he held her. "I wanted to make love with you so bad," she replied, shaking.

"Shhh, it's okay. Ana, believe me, we will get there. I'm not going anywhere. I can be patient." He told her now looking in her eyes again.

"How in the world did I ever find someone like you?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "We can be found in crack jack box, guys like us."

Ana laughed at his joke. "Christian…" she groaned. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"You do. Every day of my life, you do." Christian told Ana.

He put his shirt back on and things between them simmered down. Ana put her shirt on as well. They sat on the couch with her arms around his waist as they enjoyed being together.

"Now, see, this isn't so bad." He told her.

"I know...I just…" her voice trailed off.

"Ana...we will. When it's the right time we will," he said kissing her hair.

She leaned up and asked, "Do you feel cheated?" as she looked at him.

"Why would I feel cheated?" Christian asked back.

"I don't know...I guess because...I'm not a …" she trailed off saying.

"Ana…" Christian began to say but stopped himself. He didn't want his words to come out wrong.

"What? What were you going to say?" Ana asked, looking up at him.

"I know...that he took something very valuable and precious from you that you will never get back. You know that day when we were in here and I was helping you?" he asked her.

"Yeah...when I went off on you. I apologized for that."

"No...I mean yes you did, but you had nothing to apologize for. What I'm trying to say is that...you were afraid I wouldn't want you because you weren't a virgin anymore. That I was trying to pave myself to you...and that I would be disappointed I didn't get to you first...but I did." Christian told her, looking in her eyes.

"Christian, he took my virginity...I don't…"

"That's not what I was referring to. It wasn't that at all. I got to this," he said, pointing to her heart. "It was your heart, I wanted. I wanted your love and that's what I got. You love me, that's what I want. I would never feel cheated of that," he told her, as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"You do have my heart, Christian. Always." Ana told him. She placed her lips on his as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She pulled back some teasing like she was going to kiss him but backed away quickly.

 _Jesus! She was killing me!_ He said to himself as she kept doing that. "Ana…" he groaned, trying to kiss her only to have her pull away again.

"Yes," she whispered to him, continuing to torture him.

"If I recall...I do believe I did this to you a long time ago," he whispered to her. "When Roz walked in on us before that one night. Remember?" he asked.

"I know...how could I forget? Fair play, Mr. Grey!" she replied, giggling as she kept doing it.

"You're fucking driving me crazy doing that!" his voice husky, as he kept trying to kiss her. Just as he was close she'd pull away.

"Yeah well, you did that to me and now it's my turn," she whispered back.

"That's what you think," he moaned back, finally taking her lips with his as he deep throated the kiss. His hand behind her head as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hmmmm!" she moaned back as he kept kissing her. Things were getting heated between them again, as she laid him back onto the couch, laying on top of him. He could feel the wetness in between her thighs and his anatomy was hard as a rock.

Christian broke the kiss again soundly. "Baby...we need to stop."

Only Ana kissed him back harder! It was taking every ounce of him not to take this further. Ana was moaning like crazy as she had him underneath her on the couch, Christian was trying to pull away from the kiss but couldn't as he could feel her gyrating her hips against his. The kiss was like a vacuum sucking up the oxygen. By the time he broke the kiss soundly again, he was out of breath!

"Damn, woman, you are torturing me!" he said, trying to catch his breath. He laid his head back trying to calm down. Ana went for him again but he stopped her. "Baby...I need to calm down...please," his voice shuddered as his heart was racing.

Ana felt a little guilty getting him all worked up. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't of…" her voice trailed off.

"No...It's okay. I just needed a minute to recover here. Look, I would never force anything upon you, I hope you know that," he told her, looking back at her.

"I do...I just feel that I shouldn't of gotten you so worked up if we weren't doing anything." Ana told him solemnly.

"Ana...I love our make out sessions, you never have to apologize for that. But...I do have to calm down a little. I never knew you could kiss like that," he said to her, sitting up again.

"I learned from the best!" she said, winking at him.

"I guess you did," he chuckled back. "Its getting late, I better get you home or we will never make it!" he replied, as he got himself up. He took her home before they started up again.

 **A/N: Hey guys...well I think Ana is becoming quite the temptress with Christian. I wanted to add a little make out session, since they haven't really done that yet. I think they made up for lost time! Pictures in my album!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner at the country club

**Ch 6: Dinner at the country club.**

The next day, Ana had stopped by the diner for breakfast and she found out they were held up by a couple of thugs. She couldn't believe it. But, her brother Elliot and his partner Cleary were able to get the guns away from the men and called the police.

The police showed up as Cutter gave Elliott and Cleary the right act saying they could have hurt themselves or worse. But he also told them that they made a great team and he gave high points for that. After that the two of them started listening to each other more as a working team.

Ana and Christian had just gotten through with a meeting as they both came out of his office. He was telling her to make sure that Jessica cut a check for that deal they discussed. He also told her to call Dave Hemphill but stopped in mid sentence.

Ana walked back over to him. "What do you want me to say to Dave Hemphill?" she asked.

"Oh, that we are going to send a carrier to pick up those documents," he replied, not being able to take his eyes off her.

Ana wrote it down saying, "Got it!" She looked up at Christian as he gave her a 'I want you' look. "Is there something else on your mind?" she asked.

"I can't get last night out of my mind…" he said, his tone of voice dropped lower. "All I've wanted to do since then is put my arms around you and kiss you like crazy!"

Ana cleared her throat sexy as she replied, "Hmmm...sorry that's not quite in the job description," as she started to walk away.

He pulled her closer towards him as he said, "Oh come on, Ana...a little office play won't hurt anyone. Besides...this has been an ultimate fantasy of mine."

"Okay, fine. But in your office behind closed doors," she told him.

She walked in his office as he followed her. Once he shut the door he had her up pinned against it kissing her like crazy! His hand went to her jaw as he stilled her face, kissing her deeper. His lips left her lips as he began trailing wet lips against her neck.

"Hmmm...Christian!" she moaned.

"You like that, baby?" he asked continuing his assault back to her lips.

Ana and Christian were all over the place in his office as he pushed her against the filing cabinets then on his desk. He couldn't get enough of her.

Meanwhile there was someone watching them in the office. Just as they went into his office to make out, this person went through some files on Ana's desk. Twenty minutes later, Grace came out of the elevator and noticed someone was at Ana's desk. This person looked like they were going through some files.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Grace asked, pulling that person away from the filing cabinet.

"Get your hands off me!" Jessica yelped.

"Security!" Grace yelled. "Is there anybody on this floor!" Grace shouted.

Ana and Christian came running out of his office to see what the hell was going on. "What's going on out here?" Christian asked, looking at his aunt and Jessica.

"Somebody get me security," Grace demanded.

"Grace, what is going on?" Ana asked her who was behind Christian. Jessica had backed away with her hands up.

Grace has told Ana and Christian she had caught Jessica going through Ana's files and wanted to know what was going on.

"I am very sorry, Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey, I don't know what came over me," Jessica apologized to them.

Ana didn't quite know why Jessica would be up there going through her files. But she told her, "It's okay, I understand…"

Grace had no idea what was going on. "Do you two know each other?" she asked Ana.

"Aunt Grace, I want you to meet, Jessica Martinez, she's our newest accountant," Christian introduced them together. "Jessica this my Aunt Grace." Susan had just come out of the elevator from another floor listening to the whole exchange.

"Oh...I see. You look familiar, have we met before?" Grace asked Jessica.

"You may have seen me when I applied for the job," Jessica told her.

"Before I left for Paris. It's possible."

"Mother, I do believe you owe Jessica an apology," Nick suggested. He had just come to Grey Enterprises to talk to Susan as he saw what was happening.

"No, no, it was my fault. I'm very sorry," Jessica apologized again.

"I over reacted, please for give me," Grace told Jessica.

"Okay, kids, shows over," Christian told them.

Grace was grabbing her things as she told him she needed to see him in his office. Susan was telling Nick that his mother seemed to know how to make an told Susan that they always know when Grace was around.

"I think I'm going to freshen up, you want to come with me Jessica?" Ana asked her.

"Well I better get back to work," Susan told Nick excusing herself.

"Wait a second, before you do that. I have a couple of questions I need to ask you and I hope you will agree to them," Nick told her.

Grace was in the office with Christian.

"I need you to find your father," Grace told him.

"Well then you're asking the wrong guy." he replied.

"Christian, I realize you and your father had some differences…"

"Is that what you call it, Aunt Grace?" Christian asked, condescending.

"Look, Christian, I'm not here to argue. I need to get him here as we need his proxy for the communications deal we are working on."

"I can't help you as nobody as heard from him since he left town," Christian said, sitting in his chair.

"Not even his people know where he is. For heaven sakes he could be dead for all we know." Grace replied.

"Well if he is, he's shaking hands with Jose in hell" Christian stated.

Ana and Jessica were in the ladies bathroom getting freshened up. Ana was worried that Jessica was upset over what happened with Grace earlier.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Ana asked her.

"I'm fine…" Jessica replied, her voice still shaky.

"No, your not. You're upset because Grace yelled at you," Ana told her as she could tell by Jessica tone that she was stilled rattled.

"When people make accusations or talk about you without really knowing you, it's degrading." Jessica stated.

"She did apologize," Ana explained.

"It's not enough, Ana. False accusations have consequences, terrible lasting consequences," Jessica said her voice trembling.

Ana was taken back by Jessica's attitude. Although Jessica was raped, just like Ana was, but somehow you have to move on. Ana was feeling like Jessica was holding onto that anger more than anything. So she tried to soften the blow by telling her that Grace yelled at everyone in the office, that she couldn't take it personally.

"And you just take it?" Jessica asked.

"She used to own the company," Ana explained the situation. "I think that's her way of dealing with it."

"That's still no excuse, Ana, for her to treat people like that."

Ana further explained that Grace has been though a lot lately. That people turned on her in a second and she needs understanding like everyone does. When Ana looked at Grace she saw her as a lonely woman.

"I know what it's like to be lonely," Jessica said back.

"Your not anymore, Jessica. I know it's not the same but we consider you a friend here at the company. Christian likes your work, Susan I think likes you and I think of you as a friend."

"Wow...I really appreciate that, Ana. I had forgotten what it's like to be close to people. Thank you."

"You can count on me," Ana told her empathetically.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Ana got out her brush and brushed her hair as Jessica continued on telling her how special she was and that she had no idea the affect she had on people around her.

"Oh yeah, that's me, Miss Congeniality," she laughed a little.

"No, really, Ana. My life changed the minute you walked into it," Jessica told her by looking back at Anastasia through the mirror.

Nick and Susan were talking. Actually he told her he needed to ask her a couple of questions and wanted her to say yes to both.

"So, you want me to say yes before I even hear them?" Susan asked laughing.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he suggested.

"Is that one of the two questions?" she asked.

"Yes it is. What do you say? We will go to the country club and have a nice dinner and maybe get in some dancing. Come on...say you will go out with me."

"I haven't had a night out like that in a long time."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Now onto the next question. I'm going to compromise on this one, I will allow you to say no."

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Now you remember that article I wrote about on hiring HIV?"

"I'm not likely to forget as it meant a lot to me."

"Well, now my editor liked it."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Which meant he wanted me to to do a follow up, maybe a whole story on being HIV positive, at the workplace, at home, that sort of thing."

"What it's like to live with the disease, that's a really good idea." Susan replied.

"Exactly. But there is a hitch here. He only wants me to track one person…" his voice trailed off.

"Ahhh. I see."

"So you see where this is going?"

"Um...yeah… you want to follow me around, watch what I do, and completely invade my privacy."

"I would give you an alias throughout the article…"

"Can you promise that?"

"To be honest, I can't promise that as someone might put two and two together. But do I think it's worth it? Yeah I do, very much. To me it would be more about the person rather than being so clinical."

Just as she was about to answer, Christian's office door opened up as Grace stepped out.

"No pressure, okay," he said to Susan. "I will pick you up around eight," he told her.

Grace walked over to her son asking if he and Susan had a date. Grace told him that she was very pretty. He asked about her trip. She told him it went very well and told him if he wanted to change the subject then say so. But he told her there was nothing to talk about, they were going out to dinner and that's all.

"A burger at the diner?" Grace asked.

"No, the country club."

"Oh my! Your pulling all the stops aren't we dear. You know something, that girl looks good for someone who is sick."

"You know mother...I have something to check in my office. I'll see you around."

Just as Nick left, Jessica was walking by. Grace complimented her on a job well done in the accounting department. She told Grace she loved her work.

"I'm glad you do dear. In that event I have some things I needed to go over with you and I thought maybe you could join me at the country club for dinner?"

"Well, if you think we could get the work done."

"I take my work there all the time. Have you ever been to the country club?"

"No, I haven't actually."

"Okay. That settles it. You be my guest. How about seven thirty?" Grace asked.

"Sure sounds great." Jessica answered.

"Great. I will see you there. You will be surprised how productive we will be. Oh and another thing, I'm really not that bad once you get to know me. You just have to understand my reaction when I saw you at Ana's desk going through the files, this communication deal with France is very delicate."

"I completely understand," Jessica told Grace. "I know that security has become Grey Enterprises top priority now."

"Yes, I'm not surprised. Speaking of that this Susan person, she's come out of nowhere but has unlimited access."

"She seems to be a good roll model, top employee. The first one here in the morning and the last to leave in the evening."

"That's good, just what we needed. Thanks again Jessica and see you at dinner."

Grace left just as Christian and Susan were coming out of his office as they were discussing a new development.

"So when do you think you will be needing this?" Susan asked Christian.

"Um...sometime later today," he suggested.

"Okay. I may have to shuffle some things around. I actually can't stay late today as I have plans."

"Oh really? Going out?" Christian asked leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah, I made plans with Nick. He's taking me to the country club for dinner."

"Oh, good. Maybe Ana and I will see you then," he told Susan, as Ana looked back at Christian. She had no idea that he made plans for tonight.

"See you two then. Good night," she told them leaving.

Ana went towards her desk as Christian straightened himself up as she came up. He seemed to be very jumpy today. She laughed.

"What is it with you today?" she asked, his body close to hers. "Every time I come near you, you're pushing me into file cabinets, your desk," she told him.

"Is that so terrible?" he asked, looking back at her.

"No actually it's quite wonderful, except that it's making it quite difficult for the assistant to think about anything besides her boss all the time." Ana told him.

"Oh really?" he asked, turning her around and planting a long passionate kiss on her. Once he released her he asked, "How was that?"

"Making it even harder," she told him. He laughed out loud just then. _Truer words were never spoken!_

"What did I say that was so funny?" Ana asked him while he was laughing, trying to control it.

"Oh, Ana, if you only knew!" he told her.

She opened her drawer, putting her stuff away when he saw the pictures they had taken a while back.

"Well look at you hoarding the pictures!" Christian said as he dug one out for himself.

"Hey! No stealing!" she said trying to grab the picture.

"Wait a minute as I recall you didn't even want your picture taken that night!" he said, playing the keep away game from her as he stuffed the picture in her pocket. "Aren't you going to be late for your fourfifteen!" she asked, looking at him.

"No, I canceled it." He told her.

"Why?" she asked. "Is something going on?"

"Yeah, something has been on my mind lately. But I've been waiting for the right opportunity."

"What's that?"

"You'll see. It can wait for later, but this can't." He said, leaning down using his finger to pull her chin closer as he kissed her twice.

The two went to the yacht to change clothes as they headed out again to the country club. When they arrived they saw Grace sitting with Jessica as they seemed to be having dinner too. The host was about the seat them for a table for two when Nick walked up.

"Hey you two, fancy meeting you here," he told them.

"Ahhh yes, Christian is full of surprises this evening," Ana told him. "Where's your date?" she asked.

"Oh right here," he pointed to the side of him as he brought Susan forward.

The two ladies hugged each other.

"Why don't you two join us?" Ana asked.

Christian and Nick told each of the ladies perhaps they wanted to be alone, however; the women had other ideas. They sat down at the closest table for four as Christian and Nick sat beside their dates. Soon a waiter came by and they ordered their food and drinks.

Nick offered to dance with Susan as they left the couple alone. Ana noticed Christian's behavior once they all sat together, he seemed to be brooding.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ana asked him.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied.

"I doubt that. Ever since we all sat down for dinner you seemed to be brooding. I just thought it would be nice to hang out with them." Ana told Christian.

"I know...it is…" he said, sighing.

Christian sat there as he began to realize that this was it. If he wanted to do what he planned, now was the perfect time.

"Christian...seriously, what's wrong?" Ana asked.

"I guess, I'm just scared…" he told her.

"Of what?"

"Okay, um...I guess I am brooding a bit. You would be to if your life was balancing a single word."

Ana chuckled. "What word?"

"No," he answered, looking back at her.

"Oh yeah, right! Nobody says no to you though. I wouldn't, why would I? I love you," she told him.

"No matter what the question was?" he asked, turning more towards her.

"Nope, not none whatsoever. So go ahead and ask me," she told him, looking in his gray eyes.

 _Okay...I'm going to do it! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! Here goes nothing._

Christian looked in her beautiful blue eyes as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

 _Ana gasped out. Oh my god! Did Christian just as me to marry him?_

Meanwhile across the way, Jessica and Grace were having dinner themselves and talking about the fact that Jessica was doing a really great job in the accounting department. Grace was blown away by recent numbers on how the company was doing.

Also across town, Carrick and Rebecca seemed to be really getting to know each other very well again. He was having some back spasms and was telling her that if he was back home, he'd be having a massage by his personal masseuse Inga. But Rebecca told him that Inga had nothing on her as she went to give him a massage herself.

"How does that feel?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh wow! Feels wonderful. Inga who?" he told her.

Rebecca giggled as she continued but he reached his hand to his back, putting it in hers that was on his shoulder. She stopped what she was doing as they began to look at each other. Rebecca knew she shouldn't fall for him but couldn't help herself. Even though she was told by Ray that Carrick had helped the man who had raped his daughter, she couldn't see him as that man. Surely he wasn't the same person Ray was talking about.

Back at the country club, Nick and Susan had rejoined Christian and Ana. But Christian pulled his girlfriend to the side so he could continue with his marriage proposal.

"Did you really ask me to marry you?" Ana asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to say anything. You seemed to be in shock. You had to know that that's where we were headed."

Grace was watching Nick and Susan while Jessica was staring at Christian and Ana. He pulled out the ring to show Anastasia. Rebecca had told Grace that Nick was also writing a story about her living with the HIV, Grace was impressed with her son.

"Wow, Christian, that is some ring!" Ana said to him as she looked at how the ring sparkled.

"The sparkle matches your eyes, Anastasia. This was my grandmother's ring and I know she would have wanted you to have it."

"I'mmm...um...wow...I'm blown away!" Ana told him as she looked at the ring and in his eyes. "You really want me to have it?"

"Only you, baby. Say you'll marry me and make me the happiest man alive." Christian told her.

Ana had the ring in her hand. To be honest she waited for this day to come since the beginning of their relationship.

 _My heart is beating so fast, I was holding the ring Christian wanted me to have in my hand. He asked me, me, to marry him._

"I...I… Christian, I don't even know what to say," she told him.

"Well, Anastasia, yes would be suffice. Come on baby, you're killing me here!"

"You planned this whole evening out didn't you?"

"Are you kidding me? Ana, this whole evening is about us, you and me. I have been practicing this whole thing in my head so many times! Come on...I'm still waiting for an answer. Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Christian...you have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me this."

"So?" he asked. "Ana- you're killing me here. All you have to do is say yes."

"I want to….I have wanted to marry since the beginning…"

"Then why aren't you saying yes. Ana- you're going to give me a heart attack waiting for an answer."

"Christian...I haven't even taken the HIV test yet," Ana said to him.

"Sweetie, those test results will not change the way I feel about you."

"You may say that now…" she started saying.

"Ana, do you really think that makes a difference to me? After everything we've been through together? No way. I love you, nothing will change that."

"But...it has to…" Ana began saying.

"Honey, whatever happens, we'll face it together. You and me, that's what's forever."

"Right...till death do us part…" Ana whispered to him.

Christian could see the look in her eyes. He knew she wanted to say yes, he could sense it. But this whole test thing was throwing her off.

Back to Susan and Nick, he began talking to her about writing an article on just her. She had told him that she would because loved spending time with him. But she wanted him to guess the reason why she was letting him do it.

"You know for a smart guy, you really don't have a clue, do you?" She asked, looking back at him.

He laughed. "Hey!

"It because of you. I like spending time with you," Susan said smiling. "If you don't like that, you can just bail out right now."

"I'm not going anywhere. I like spending time with you too," he told her as well. He was holding her hand as his thumb was gently rubbing it too.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Grace said to the couple.

"You know bats should have good radar! What do you want mother?" Nick asked.

"I just wanted to come over and make peace with you. I hate that we're fighting with each other."

"You're right, mother," Nick replied, sighing.

"Besides, I don't think I formally met your friend."

"No, you haven't," he said as the two got up. "Susan Bates, meet my mother Grace Grey."

"How lovely to meet you dear," Grace told Susan.

"Likewise," Susan replied, as they shook hands.

"I hope you two are having a great time."

"We are, thank you mother," Nick told her.

"I better be heading back to my guest, Jessica, as she seems so nervous. I'm trying to take her under my wing to liven her up a bit as she is so dull."

Nick couldn't believe his mother, well, actually he could. "Nice remark, mother," he told her.

"It's the truth, Nick. I mean look at her, she just sits there staring." Grace replied, directing them to look at Jessica.

She seemed to be staring a whole looking in Christian and Ana's direction. He had proposed to Ana but she still has yet to answer him. Ana had her back to him as she was on the verge of saying yes.

"Ana, it's a simple question…"

She turned back to her boyfriend. "Christian...it's not that simple."

"I think it is."

 _I can't count how many times or ways I wanted him to propose to me. I had all kinds of scenarios in my head, but this really beats them all. I honestly don't know why I was stalling. I mean, the man who I've waited for my life time asked me to marry him even before I even taken the HIV test yet was amazing! But...I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't commit until I knew the answer._

"I can't…" Ana started saying.

"Ana, please, I'm begging you. Go with what your heart is telling you," Christian said to her.

"Just give me time to think about it," Ana said, trying to give him the ring back.

"Why are you doing this?" Christian asked, his voice trembling.

"You know why," Ana told him. "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Ana, I want you! Can't you see that?" Christian asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

She couldn't take it anymore. Ana ran off towards the ladies room. Christian was about to run after her, but he realized she just needed time.

 _Why in the hell was she being so damn stubborn? I love her, and want to marry her. Why can't she see that?_

Susan told Nick she was going to the ladies room to freshen up while he and his mother talked. After she left mother and son, Grace commented on how pretty Susan was. He nodded back saying to her and the fact that they couldn't tell she was HIV positive.

"You know, Nick, while I was away I did a bit of soul searching and despite my rather harsh judgement of the other ladies you have pursued, I trust your judgement." Grace told her son.

Christian came over to them as he boasted how he did it!

"You did what?" Grace asked him.

"Oh...the fact I learned how to fox trot. Its pretty nifty huh?" Christian asked his aunt.

"Well...I wouldn't know. I knowly go back as far as the cha cha." Grace answered her nephew.

Ana had run off to the ladies room. Susan came in and saw her putting on some more eyeliner, but she messed it up as she was shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Susan asked Ana as she handed her a wet napkin.

Ana turned to her friend. "Christian asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Susan told her as they hugged each other. "He is the catch of the century!"

"I know...I know...he's the best," Ana told her. "I don't even know what I did to deserve him. He's funny, he's sweet, he's good looking and to top it all off a great kisser!"

"You deserve somebody terrific!" Susan told her.

Jessica made it to the ladies room, just as she was about to enter, she heard Susan and Ana talking as she listened in.

"You know he practically saved my life after that fiasco with Jose. When I was falling apart he was the one who held me together."

The two ladies were sitting in the powder room part as they talked about their men. Susan was telling her that guys like Christian didn't come around too often.

"So, when's the wedding?" Susan asked.

"I haven't said yes yet," Ana said back to her.

"You put him off? Why?"

"I just don't think I can say yes until after the HIV test," Ana explained.

Jessica was standing outside the ladies room door as she listened in to their conversation.

"Ana, don't say that. It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? Of course it matters. The last thing in the world I want to do is get him sick."

"Ana-sweetie, you don't even know if you have it or not. Let me tell you something, if I had a man like Christian, who wanted to marry me even though I was carrying the virus or not, I would grab him so fast his head would spin."

"So you think I should say yes even before I get tested."

"It's not for me to say. But love like this only comes around once in a lifetime. So grab onto it and don't ever let go!" Susan told her. Jessica walked in joining the girls.

"Hey there," Jessica said, greeting them. "Do you two mind if I join you?" she asked looking at both of them.

Back in the country club, Christian, Nick and Grace sat down at the foursomes table. Grace had asked Christian if he and the board members have discussed the deal they were making in France.

"Grace, seriously! Can you not think of making money or deals for one minute? There is more to life than that." Christian stated to her.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I should be more like my son who is using his talents to make a difference and to help people." Grace replied.

"Okay, just leave me out of this conversation," Nick told his mother.

"I think it's wonderful what you are doing. You're taking an interest in Susan. I wish someone would take some interest in poor, Jessica," she said, turning towards their empty table. She turned back to the men saying, " I guess she joined the ladies to freshen up, not that it would do the girl much good."

"Ouch!" Christian replied, looking at Nick.

"What do you say about people you don't like mother?" Nick asked Grace.

"Well excuse me for speaking the truth!" Grace explained. "I might as well join the girls and leave you two grumpy asses out here!" she replied, getting up.

Christian mocked her as Nick laughed at Christian.

"So you popped the question?" Nick asked his cousin.

"Yep," Christian replied, popping the p sound and showing the ring.

"Oh no she turned you down?"

"Not exactly. She asked for me to give her more time as she wanted to think about her answer."

Nick drank some of his champagne, as he was setting it down he said, "No kidding! Man,I hate it when they do that!"

"You and me both!"

"Women always claim we are the ones afraid of commitment. Give me a break."

"You know...I never thought I could love someone like that ever again, especially the way I love Ana."

"You know cous, there was a time I wouldn't of believe you on a bet!"

"Oh yeah? What about now?"

"You're alright, for a Grey that is." Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks! I think. But I know it's not me, it's Jose. Even though he is dead, she thinks he could still hurt her."

As the girls were primping, Jessica told Ana that she was so pretty that she doesn't need makeup. Ana blushed a little telling her thanks.

"Oh you have bit of a lipstick smudge right there," Ana said reaching out to Jessica.

"Don't!" Jessica yelled out. "I'm sorry. I just have really sensitive skin." She told them more calmly.

Susan leaned over into the mirror as she talked to Ana. "Do you know what I used to hate? My mother would take a napkin, spit on it then rub my face to get the dirt off. I just hated it when she did that."

"I won't do it again, I promise," Ana replied back laughing.

"Do you think I should get a makeover?" Susan asked.

"Oh that would be fun! Jessica join us," Ana said to her.

"I don't think so. I'm afraid this is good as it gets!" Jessica said, getting up as she headed out to leave.

Jessica bumped into Grace as she told her to go ahead and order dessert as she would be right there. Meanwhile as she entered the bathroom further to talk to Susan, the girls were leaving. Grace mentioned that a piece of Susan's hair was coming out of her little bun she had.

Ana offered to fix it for her, but Grace told her to rejoin Christian. As the two women stayed behind, Grace went to fixing Susan's hair. She commented to Grace that she was surprised Grace was touching her. She informed Susan she knew that touching someone wouldn't contract the disease.

Grace went on to say that she was happy that her son was helping Susan with the article. But she made it seem that is what Nick was only interested in, the article. That Nick tended to become too attached to his stories and would do anything to get it. Grace managed to finish with Susan's hair, but Susan began to get uncomfortable.

Once Susan joined Nick at the table she began telling him that she was getting tired.

"Um...Nick… I'm sorry but I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm getting tired."

"Okay…" he replied slowly. "I'll take you home."

Christian and Ana were looking at the couple. "No, that's okay. You don't have to do that. I'll just grab a cab." Susan said back curtly.

Grace left the restroom as she went to her table. She asked for a check and told Jessica that they would do coffee and dessert another time.

"I'll call you then." Nick said, not sure what just happened as he thought things were going great between them.

"Whatever," she told him. Susan turned to Ana and Christian telling them she'd see them at work in the morning. Susan left in a hurry, and Grace came by asking what was going on with Susan.

"I don't know…" Nick replied, still confused.

"She was tired so she went home," Christian explained to his aunt.

"Oh!" Then sitting beside Nick Grace said, "How about we leave these two lovebirds alone and go get a nightcap at my place?"

Nick took the hint as he and his mother left Ana and Christian alone.

Meanwhile across town, Rebecca and Carrick had gotten more acquainted with each other. While he stayed there Carrick was getting to know other people as well. This young woman, Nicole who had a hearing problem was having some difficulty.

She walked in on Rebecca and Carrick having a private moment and felt ashamed by it. Carrick thought it was rather humorous as the girl had lead a very sheltered life. He and Rebecca were arguing as she thought he was making fun of how they lives their lives in the community.

Carrick even offered to help the young woman as he suggested they would take her somewhere so she could learn sign language but Rebecca wasn't so sure.

Back to the country club where Ana and Christian continued having their dinner. Christian explained to her that Nick seemed to like Susan a lot.

"Yeah, I do too. She gives great advice."

Christian was intrigued with that as he leaned forward. "Oh she does?"

"I told her about your proposal," she explained.

"And?" he asked.

"She said I should look forward instead of back."

"Is that translating to a yes you will marry me?" he asked, looking in her eyes. Ana looked back at Christian, she really wanted to say yes to him.

 **A/N: To be continued...I know you all are thinking she should say yes, but Ana does have the right to feel the way she does. I can only imagine how she feels. So give me your thoughts. I have had people ask me what is up with Jessica, that she seems off. You will find out. Just a another little mystery going on. There will be a picture of the ring in my Karen Cullen Grey group, link on my bio page.**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Heirlooms

**Ch 7: Family Heirlooms (Candlesticks)**

The foursome had went to the country left for their dates; however, Susan left Nick at the country club with his mother, when Grace told her he was only going out with her for a story. Grace and Nick headed to the Grey esate for a nightcap while And and Christian were continuing their dinner and Ana was contemplating answering his marriage proposal.

Meanwhile Ana and Christian had no idea there was someone stalking them from their past. This person has a vendetta against them, they hated seeing the couple so happy. This stalker went to Grey Enterprises and pulled out a folder.

"Ahhh there you are, yes this is the file I've been looking for. I see that smile on your face, it won't last long after I get through with you. You ruined my life and now it's time for me to ruin yours."

Back at the Country club, Christian had asked Ana to marry him. She told him that she told Susan about the proposal and susan gave her advice on how to answer.

"Christian...I love you so much and I really want to say yes," Ana told him.

"Then say you will marry me. Ana, you're making me crazy!" he told her. "Say you will marry me and make me the happiest I've ever been in my whole life."

 _I looked into his beautiful gray eyes and I saw the love for me he had in them. I know I should say yes to his proposal, but, I couldn't do this to him._

"Christian...I want to marry you more than anything, but, I can't until I take the HIV test." Ana told him.

Christian took a deep breath. "Okay, I know what this is about. You're afraid that if and this is a big if you test positive for the HIV virus that you could infect me, right? We've talked about that already."

"I know we have. I just can't be responsible for your life."

"Your not, I am. I love you. It doesn't matter to me what the risks are as long as I'm married to you."

"I can't do that to you," Ana whispered. "If I married you and tested positive, it would be a marriage in sickness instead of health. I can't do that to you."

Christian leaned back in his chair. "Fine. Whatever," he sighed out. "Who cares how I feel right?" he asked, looking back at her angrily.

He began telling her that he doesn't care about what the test says, he wanted to be with her regardless.

"Ana- you're pushing me away to protect me but I'm telling you I don't need or want it. I want to be married to you no matter what. But it's obvious you don't feel the same way."

"How can you say that? I've wanted to you to marry me from the first day I saw you. But, I can't put you at risk, I just can't."

Christian got up from the table, pushing his chair in gruffly. "I should have never proposed. Let me at least take you home."

Ana looked back up at him saying, "I'm fine. I will get a cab. You go ahead."

"Whatever you say." Christian left the country club in a huff.

Ana leaned against her hand on the table as she blew out a sigh. He just doesn't understand.

Christian was so angry with Anastasia. After he left out of the country club, he went to his car kicking the tires.

 _I can't believe this is happening! Ana and I were so happy when we left work today and now we're on opposite sides. Why can't she understand that I just want to marry her sickness and in health._

Back at the diner, Nadine and Ray were talking about tarot cards. She has been having flashes of the future but she doesn't know exactly what they mean. Ray was telling her to stop reading into all the hocus pocus stuff as he didn't believe in it. The heard a knock at the door as Ray told Christian to come in.

"Come in, the door is open!" Christian came in as Ray asked, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm wired enough as it is!"

Nadine noticed he was by himself. "Hey, where is, Ana?"

"She's back at the country club." He stated, angrily.

"I thought you two were supposed to have dinner tonight?" she asked.

"You walked out on my daughter?" Ray asked.

"We had a fight!" Christian yelled to the both of them.

"About what?" Nadine asked.

"Well, I don't know. Actually I do, I just don't know why she feels that way. Damn it, she's making me nuts!" he yelled, even louder.

"Been there," Ray replied. "Nadine, I need to talk with Christian, can you read your cards about this and give us our privacy."

"Is this your way of telling me to but out," she asked stating.

"Thanks," Ray said, as he followed Christian into the kitchen. "So what did you do to my daughter?"

Christian turned towards Ray saying, "I guess something horrible, I asked her to marry me."

Ana went looking for Christian so they could talk, she ended up at Grey Enterprises. The stalker was there and heard her talking to Andrew the security guard. He told her no one was there. She explained that she was hoping that he'd be there working as he was wound up from earlier. Andrew left Ana telling her if she needed him to call for him. Ana was about to go in Christian's office when Jessica came out scaring Ana.

"Oh my god! Jessica you scared me! What are you doing here?" Ana asked, catching her breath.

"I…um…" Jessica started saying. "I came back here to grab some files that needed to be sent by carrier. I wanted to surprise the boss by taking care of them for him."

"Oh...that was nice of you. By the look on your face you just seemed…"

"I seemed what, Ana?"

"You just seemed upset, and you were hiding from the security guard. Why?" Ana asked.

"He's a man, Ana. I just don't like being alone in a man's presence that's all. Surely you could understand that."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"What's wrong? You seemed so happy earlier, is everything okay?"

"It's nothing, Jessica. I came to talk to Christian but it's obvious he's not here."

"Did you two have an argument?" Jessica asked, as Ana looked back at her. "I'm sorry...I'm being nosy. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. Actually, I'm more mad at myself than anyone."

"Why? You know you can always talk to me." Jessica replied, empathetically.

"Well...Christian asked me a question tonight. Something I've been waiting for since...well for a long time…"

"My goodness, what did he ask?"

"He wants to marry me. I feel so, so, so, mad I could scream," Ana said, getting louder.

"Because he asked you to marry him? Wow, usually that's what girlfriends wants from their boyfriends."

"No, you don't understand…" Ana was saying but stopped herself. She sat in her chair as she sighed out.

Jessica leaned down to her saying, "What is it that I don't understand? I mean you do love him right? I don't see what the problem is...unless there's someone else."

"Oh, no, its nothing like that," Ana explained, chuckling. "You see…" Ana wanted to tell her but she was very hesitant. Jessica seemed like a good friend, so Ana decided to just spit it out. "You see...the problem is that after that jerk Jose raped me, I now have to take this HIV test…"

"The one you talked about in the rape counseling group?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I don't want to do anything to affect him in anyway and ugh, it just isn't fair! This is supposed to be the happiest time in my life! Christian and I should be engaged right now and planning our beautiful wedding. But no, I have to worry about this test and how it's going to affecting the rest of my life. I just don't want him to be burdened with it."

"I see...so you said…"

"I rejected his proposal. He left the country club upset."

"Ana- you're doing the right thing. I may never know how you feel on that subject, but I do think that not marrying him is a good decision at least until after you take the test."

"Thank you. I appreciate your support. I just wished he'd understand." Ana replied, solemnly.

"He's a man, Ana, he can't totally understand what you are going through."

"Well, thanks for listening. I'm going to get a cab and go to the yacht and see if he happens to be there. Good night Jessica, don't stay too late."

Ray had given Christian a glass of milk as he talked to him about what happened between he and Ana at the country club. Her dad understood his frustration as well.

"That's pretty much it. I got louder as she got more angrier."

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah, she said that she couldn't help it and I told her it wasn't fair for her to decide for the both of us."

"Right on. What did she say to that?"

"Oh...you know...that she couldn't help how she felt. I know that she loves me as much as I love her…"

"Maybe even more."

"So how in the hell do I convince her that I will stay with her no matter what the results of the stupid test are?" he asked, aggravated.

"Christian, I completely understand. But there are things you absolutely can't do, one is you can't tell her what to do and tell her what to feel. She's very independent that way."

"Yeah, I can only imagine where she gets that from." Christian stated.

"If you want my advice, here it is, let it be."

"For how long?"

"A while. You know, I don't think I have ever won straight up argument with that girl. But she has the darndest thing that if you let it be, she will come around. Give her a couple of days and maybe she will agree."

"Thanks wise one," Christian said, patting Ray on the shoulder.

"No problem. You can come to me anytime."

They walked out of the kitchen, Christian said bye to Nadine but she's concentrating on the tarot cards in front of her. After Christian left the diner, Ray asked her what was wrong. Nadine explained that the tarot cards were telling her that someone was going to die. Ana made it to his yacht and saw he wasn't there. So she headed back to Mia's, knowing she'd see him in the morning at the office.

The next day, Christian and Ana were in the office. Christian was at Ana's desk as he was talking to her about the latest figures on the international branch, it seemed as though the numbers plummeted a bit. He wanted to get the figures sent off right away before it would totally cost them the account.

However; Ana argued that if they did send in what they had, that the company wouldn't look good causing them to possibly lose the account. While they argued, Nick had just come to see Susan and she was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Ana- we can't wait any longer, we have to send them now," Christian suggested.

"We should wait a couple of days, Christian. That's what I'm trying to tell you…"

"Wait...are you implying that I don't know how to do my job?"

"No, I'm not. But as your assistant, I'm looking out for your best interests."

"It doesn't work that way!" Christian yelled to her.

Just then Jessica came out of his office. "Is everything okay out here?"

"No, Jessica, there is no problem." He told her then looking back at Susan he asked, "Would you mind getting these figures to my Aunt Grace for the France deal?" Christian asked her.

"I don't mind at all," Susan replied.

"Good thanks! Just give me a few seconds, then we can all get back to work." he said, going into his office, Ana following him behind.

Susan sat in the chair as she waited for Christian. Meanwhile Nick wanted to work out what was going on between them.

"Can we please talk about this calmly?" Nick asked, looking at her.

"I've been calm." She stated coldly.

"No, you've been cold from the second I walked in here, and I don't have any idea why."

She looked at Nick saying, "Look, you are going to get your article, so you can drop this Mr. Nice guy act to me, you don't have to date me."

"Whoa! Wait a minute...where did that come from?" he asked, still not having a clue.

"I'm not some naive bimbo you know…"

"That's not news to me, Susan. "

Looking at him she said, "I know what reporters do."

"What we ask questions, we edit…"

"You suck up to your subjects because that's the way you get your story, but that's not necessary so cut it out!" Susan yelled.

"I didn't think it was." He argued back.

"I'm putting it on the record, Nick, you're off the hook. You will get your damn pulitzer and you won't have to parade me around the country club to get it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. The way I see it, we were dating before the article. Look, if you don't want to do it anymore just say it," he told her.

"No, I still want to do it as it means a lot to me."

"And you're important to me," he pointed out.

"Oh, you have those lines down pact, don't you! You are very smooth," she said walking away.

He walked up to her saying, "Look, why don't we go for a cup of coffee or something to talk this out."

"From now on the only way I talk to you is subject to reporter, and that's it!" Susan voice trembled before walking away. Ana and Christian come out of his office wondering what all the yelling was about.

"What was that all about?" Christian asked.

"Obviously I upset her. All I said was that I cared about her." Nick explained.

"You guys never give up do you?" Ana asked, as she walked towards the ladies room in a huff. Jessica was behind them as she walked behind Ana following her.

"Men!" Jessica said, leaving the guys clueless.

Christian laughed. "Do you know what the hell is going on around here?"

"I don't have a clue...but I'm sure as hell going to find out." Nick stated.

Susan arrived in the ladies room throwing her papers down on the counter. Ana came in behind her seeing her frustration.

"Uh oh…hey, are you alright?" Ana asked her friend.

"Not really."

"I know what's going on…" Ana told her.

"I hope not. I'm praying that you will never know."

"I do...I'm scared just like you. That's why I said no to Christian." Ana told her.

"You said no...are you crazy? Why?" Susan asked.

"You know why…" Ana said back, understanding why Susan broke it off with Nick. Or at least she thought she did.

"No I don't know why…"

"The same reason why you said no to Nick, you don't want to endanger him right?"

"Wait just a second, Ana, I never have been and never will be a danger to Nick. First of all we haven't gone beyond eating dinner, and even if we did, I happen to be an expert on safe sex, you know."

Ana was very confused then. She didn't understand Susan's hostility towards Nick. If it wasn't the HIV status then what was it?

"Then why are you two fighting?" Ana asked more confused.

"Lets not talk about me for a minute. What about you? Do you know?"

"Yes. I'm doing the only thing I can do."

"You could say yes to him, you could marry him, you could live happily ever after, with him Ana."

"But how can I do that? How can I with that burden hanging over my head even if I don't put him at risk, it's just not fair."

"That's total bull."

"Well, Jessica thinks that I'm right," Ana pointed out.

"Jessica might be a very nice lady, but she doesn't know what she's talking about in this case trust me."

"She's only trying to be supportive."

"Of what?"

"Me."

"Ana, you haven't even taken the test yet, you don't know if you have it. The chances are good that you don't. If I were you, I would go out there grab that man and take him to the altar and marry him faster than you could say I do."

"Yeah, well, you're not grabbing Nick. Your turning him down."

"Christian is a prince, Nick is a jerk!" Susan yelled out.

"What? He's been great to you…" Ana told her.

"He's been using me to get a story, Ana," Susan told her her voice cracking.

I know Nick would never use someone just to get a story.

"No, Nick would never do that…"

"It's true. His own mother told me."

Carrick was still in Winthrop, a suburb just outside of Seattle. He and Rebecca had gotten very close. He was telling her that they had a love that was very passionate and real.

"If you could just remember what we were like together at one time, you'd know just how good we were together. And the sex was great!"

"I told you that I didn't want to talk about that! Why can't your respect my wishes."

"Because, you had a life before here. You were Rebecca Grey at one time…"

"No, I wasn't! Stop saying that!" She yelled at him.

"I can't stop saying that because it was true...it is true. The sooner you remember your past the better you will be."

"Oh really? For whom? You?" Rebecca asked angrily.

"No...I'm just trying to help you remember who you really are. You're afraid to what you might find beyond this community."

"I know who I am...I am Rebecca Jones and I belong here. It's as simple as that."

"That's where you are wrong. You my dear were never simple."

Ana and Susan were in the ladies restroom, they were talking about the fact that Susan broke it off with Nick when his mother told her that he always dates his subjects. Ana was trying to explain that his mother was always meddling in his love life. Susan explained that she heard about Nick being the bulldog reporter, and that he used her to get what he wanted.

"That's just not true. Nick isn't like that. His mother is always interfering in his life. The poor guy can't catch a break. She even helped Mindy file for a divorce because she didn't want them married."

"Really?" Susan asked, not sure.

"That's why she is feeding you all that crap about him wanting to date you just to write an article. She wants to break the two of you up."

"I don't know…" Susan sighed. "Reporters will go through great lengths just to get a story...and if that means dating the subject."

The door opened and Jessica came in joining them. "Hey girls. Well are you ready for the news about the male species? Nick and Christian are acting like they had nothing to with with anything."

"It's because Nick didn't do anything, it was all his mother," Ana started saying as she was leaving.

Susan tried to stop her. "Just let it go. You need to make up with Christian and forget about me and Nick."

"It seems to me that you let them work it out themselves. Pardon me If I'm sticking my nose where I don't belong."

"No, not this time…" Ana said as she left them alone. Susan, was beginning to see Jessica in a different way.

Nick and Christian walked into his office.

"Did somebody say anything to Susan and that's why she's mad?" Nick asked Christian.

"No, everybody here loves Susan. Face it pal, she's angry with you?" Christian replied.

"I admit that I've been a jerk on an occasion, but never with her. So why would she be mad at me?"

"I don't know...I'm not the one to ask since I obviously don't know anything about women," Christian stated.

"You and Ana are okay right?" Nick asked.

"No, no. Ana turned me down flat. I can't seem to say anything right, even when we're going over figures, we're snapping at one another. No, I take that back, she's been doing most of the snapping," Christian said, firmly.

"What do you guys have something in the water around here?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea…"

Ana came into Christian's office. "Nick, you are never going to believe what your mother said to Susan."

"What?"

"She said you were only using her, and that you only dated her to get a story."

"Damn!"

"Aunt Grace strikes again!" Christian replied to Nick.

"Where is she?"

"In the ladies room."

Nick left to talk with Susan. Ana and Christian were left alone again.

"I've got work to be doing…" Ana started to leave.

"No! No..wait a minute. That can wait." Christian said, approaching her. "Look, I have been trying to understand this whole thing, but the more I think about it, it doesn't make sense to me."

"To you?" Ana questioned.

"No, I can't understand why it makes sense to you?"

Ana looked back at Christian angrily. "Because you're not looking at the big picture."

"The big picture is you and me, Ana!" he yelled. "I don't know how to make you understand this. I love you no matter what and all I want is to be married to you."

Back in the ladies bathroom, Jessica was telling Susan that Ana and Christian were arguing as well. Jessica told her that Ana should just quit working for Christian so she could just move on.

"I just think that maybe she should look for employment else where."

"So, you think she should leave Grey Enterprises altogether."

"I'm only thinking about her and what is best for Ana."

Susan was beginning to think that Jessica was up to no good. "Okay, Jessica, just what exactly are you trying to pull between Ana and Christian?"

Nick arrived, knocking on the ladies room door yelling he was coming in. He asked Jessica to give him and Susan some privacy. He began to tell her he was sorry about his mother and to tell Susan she was very important to him. He was enjoying their friendship that they had made together and wanted to continue to date her. Susan was reluctant at first but made up with him as he said that he would give up the story is that's what it took. Meanwhile, Ana and Christian continued to argue.

"Can't you just forget this marriage thing?" Ana asked him.

"It's not a thing."

"I made up my mind." She told him.

"Then un make it," Christian told her as they both sparred with each other.

"At this rate, you're going to ruin this entire thing."

"If anybody is ruining anything, Ana, it's not me!" he yelled out angrily, making her jump back. Christian sighed out as Jessica approached them.

"Sorry, I'm late. Susan and I got to talking," she said, seeing the tension between the couple.

Christian backed off as she walked back to his desk, while Ana left his office in a huff. He grabbed a document and threw it on the floor. Ana sat behind her desk as Jessica came out behind her. Ana explained to Jessica that Christian didn't understand. But Jessica reinforced her decision not to marry Christian. She went on saying she admired Ana's courage to do the right thing and that she would always be there for Ana.

It was beginning to cooler outside with fall fast approaching and it being in the middle of October...they were preparing for a wedding. Mia's brother Matt was getting married to Veronica. They had recently got engaged and planned to get married in a church. But unfortunately it was over booked. They had to scramble fast for a site and Mia asked Grace if they could use the gardens in the Grey's estate.

While the ladies were getting things decorated for the bride, Susan couldn't believe that Ana was still being stubborn by not marrying Christian. Mia had brought out some candle holders and thought they would look nice in the gardens. Ana offered to take them. Susan called out Ana on her behaviour by telling her she was acting like a victim and hasn't even had the test yet.

"If anyone would understand I thought it would be you. "

"I understand why he asked you to marry him in the first place. He loves you, Ana. He's considered all of the possibilities but still wants to share his life with you."

"I don't want to be a burden to him. What if I did hurt him?"

"You're hurting him right now. He doesn't know what the results will say, that's how much the man loves you. Don't you even care what your doing to him?"

"Yeah, I care enough not to do this to him."

"Why don't you start showing it then. It seems to me that you're the one being the coward, not him," Susan pointed out to Ana.

The men were in the gardens getting it ready for the wedding. Christian and Ray were discussing about how much Ana does love him even though she turned him down on his proposal. Christian knows why Ana won't marry him, she's trying to protect him. But she doesn't seem to realize she is driving the wedge between them.

"Ray, put yourself in my shoes for a moment, okay? The woman that you love, the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, refuses to marry you. Even though I've told her over and over again that the other stuff doesn't matter, how would that make you feel?"

"Confused, mad, up a creek…"

"Right, exactly." Christian pointed out.

"Well...um…" Ray tried to say.

"Look, let's just table this okay. Its Matt's and Veronica's day."

Grace walked into the garden as she said they were killing her flowers and plants. Nick came running in and wanted to talk with his mother. He told her to come with him as Christian and Ray told Grace that they would take care of her garden.

Elliot decided that he wanted to talk to Christian about what was going on between he and Ana. Ray asked him to let it be, but her brother still thought he should talk with him. Elliot was trying to help Ana by telling Christian he was putting too much pressure on Ana by asking her to marry him.

"Look, you know everything that she had to go through with the rape thing, just cool it with the marriage stuff." Elliot told Christian.

"Elliot, I'm not pressuring her, okay. I told her that I would be there through it all. To make it clearer to her I proposed."

"Yes, but, Christian, you have to give her time…"

"I took the cue and backed off alright! It doesn't mean I have to like it," Christian replied sternly. He began turning and walked right into Anastasia. The two of them looked into each other's eyes as you could see the pain in them. He broke the silence between them by asking, "Were you looking for me?"

"Actually, I was delivering these to you, I thought that maybe you could use them out here," Ana suggested holding the candle sticks.

"Yeah, well, we're not quite finished here yet," Christian told her.

"Looks beautiful," Ana said to him, hating the tension that was there.

"Its starting to shape up."

Ana handed him the candle sticks saying, "Family heirlooms."

"They are typically used for weddings," he told her, taking them from her hands.

"Christian, please don't start…" Ana told him.

"Start what? The fact they you don't want to marry me?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted you to understand…"

"Ana, I understand perfectly…" he said, looking into her eyes.

Both Christian and Ana looked so lost. You could tell he wanted to say something else to, but he knew he was wasting his time.

 _God, I love her so much! I hate this! Why can't she just accept my proposal?_

Ana wanted him to know she still loved him, she just felt like if she said yes and the test came back positive, it wouldn't be fair to him.

 _I have never loved anyone like I do Christian. God, please help us through this._

Christian stood in front of his girlfriend as he wanted to reason with her but decided to give up.

"I…I...I'm sure they have something for me to do. Excuse me," his voice cracking. He walked away from her. Ana left the site as she went to get dressed for the wedding.

 **A/N: Awe...poor Ana and Christian. They will get through this. But it seems as though Susan is getting a little suspicious of Jessica. Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8: The test

**Ch 8: The test**

 **Author's Note: I have added a new character to the story.**

It was mid October and they were all getting ready for Matt and Veronica's wedding, Mia's brother was getting married. They had gotten engaged that summer. The men were just finishing up in the garden when Ana came walking up the the gardens. She was dressed in a beautiful gray satin dress, her hair was pinned back showing of her neck as she wore red lipstick.

As she walked through the gate, her brother looked up at her as he whistled. "Wow! Sis, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Ana replied, politely. Christian had just gotten through with what he was doing as he looked up and saw her.

 _Damn! Is she trying to give me a heart attack! She looks...wow doesn't even describe it as our eyes locked onto to each others._

Her dad and Elliot walked passed her, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek telling her she looked beautiful as they left her alone with Christian. He walked slowly towards her as they were faced together. His eyes traveling from head to toe.

"Hi," Ana said, back huskily.

"You look beautiful," Christian told her, as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for earlier. I've been acting like a jerk."

"Me too…" Ana whispered. "Everything looks great."

"You know...all of this could be for us…"

"Christian…" Ana started saying.

"Hear me out," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the where Matt and Veronica would say their vows. "This could be us someday. I want there to be a someday." He looked back at Ana, looking in her blue eyes. "I don't want to spend anymore nights without you, Ana. I want forever with you. I want to say my vows to you in front of God, family and friends. Just please consider it. We could have such a great life together. I love you," he whispered, leaning down and giving her a soundly kiss. "Just think about it…" he said softly, before walking away.

He went to get dressed himself as he wore a suit and tie. The wedding had begun and Matt and Veronica repeated their vows to each other. During the ceremony, Ana and Christian kept looking at each other. Once the ceremony was over and pictures were being taken, Ray and Ana were talking.

"Why don't you give the guy a break?" Ray said to his daughter. "He probably thinks your not in love with him anymore."

"Why would he think that?" Ana asked.

Susan and Nick were standing beside Christian. Nick had taken his mother to Susan earlier and told her to tell Susan when he ever used a subject for a story. When Grace couldn't answer, Nick commanded her to but out of his personal life.

"So how are things between you and Ana?" Nick asked with his arm around Susan's waist.

"I don't know. I thought I was getting through to her earlier, but now not so sure."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I tried talking to her," Susan told him.

"Thanks! Listen I'm going to bail on the reception." Christian told them as he didn't feel like celebrating.

"Okay, take it easy cous," Nick told him.

Christian walked passed Ana and Ray as they were talking. He looked over at Ana who just stared back at him. He was hoping she would change her mind.

"Go talk to him, Ana. Say yes to him. He's waiting for you, to go to him." Ray said, trying to push his daughter. Christian walked away, he said congratulations to Matt and Veronica on his way out. "The man gave you the greatest gift in the world, himself. Don't you think you ought to rethink your priorities a little?"

"Dad, I did. I put him first."

"Sweetie, you can be afraid for the rest of your life. Are you really going to let Jose and that HIV test stand in the way of what you really want? Because, that's the Ana I know and love."

"So, you think I should marry him?" Ana asked her father.

"He's a good man. Christian has proven himself beyond measure. It's now your turn to prove yourself. What do you say?" Ray asked his daughter.

Back in Winthrop, Carrick was trying to convince Rebecca to go back to Seattle and settle down with him. However; one of her friends was having some bad head aches. Her friend Nicole Jones was experiencing some rough headaches. He suggested they get her to a hospital. But her family didn't want her going anywhere. Carrick brought the doctor there. He was able to fly in Jack Jr in a helicopter to help Rebecca's friend out. But before they arrived he hid Rebecca from Jack Jr to keep his friend from being seen.

She was starting to remember details of her life in Seattle. Rebecca had a husband and children. Carrick admitted to her that she had been married before, but the marriage didn't last and she divorced her husband then married Carrick a year later. Rebecca was having flashes and she was starting to remember her "old" life. When she turned to Carrick she saw a man, he was a little younger than Carrick. Then she saw her children running around and playing.

Rebecca gasped out. "Oh my god! I do remember!"

Carrick was very happy and said, "I knew you'd remember. I knew it!" He went to hug her when she had another flash, it was her and that man, he had a wearing ring on and they were in bed together.

"Paul!" she whispered. "That's my husbands name isn't it? Paul Lewis?" she asked as Carrick's face went pale.

Ana arrived on Christian's yacht, knocking on the door. He answered, seeing her standing before him. He had told her he didn't want her to say no to him again. But she surprised him when she said yes. He let her in as she stood smiling back at him.

"Did you just say yes?" he asked, again making sure.

"Yes, I will marry you." Ana answered again as he just stood there. She led him over to the couch as she continued on, "I know you're confused, and I'm sorry for that. I let the fear come in between you and me and it let me stop the one thing I always wanted to do which was to marry you. So will you still have me?"

"Ana...of course I still want you!" Christian exclaimed, as he reached out and kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you," Christian said in between kisses.

The stalker who has been creeping around them without their knowledge had bugged the yacht so this person could hear everything they were saying.

Christian picked Anastasia up as he twirled her around. "Put me down you're making me dizzy!" Ana giggled.

"Oh but you don't understand! You've made me the happiest I've ever been. You are going to be my wife! Do you know what that means?" he asked, putting her down on her feet.

"No!" the stalker screamed out. "It's not supposed to happen this way. I have to stop this before they get their happily ever after. If I can't be happy, neither can they."

"What?" she asked looking back at him.

"It means that you will be Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey!" They sat down together on the couch cuddling.

While Christian and Ana were basking in their happiness, everyone was still at the reception. In fact, Grace managed to corner Susan, wanting to talk to her. She was apologizing for the way she had acted.

"Look, I want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for the way I've acted lately. I'm just scared to death!"

Susan was bewildered by her statement. "You're scared of me?"

"No, heavens no! I'm scared because I can't find my brother. He's up and left a few months ago and no one seems to know where he went. And my ex is now remarried and has a baby on the way...I just feel out of sorts lately is all."

Susan felt compassion for Grace. "I'm sorry-I had no idea. That's the way I felt when I found out I was positive."

"But it doesn't excuse my behavior towards you," Grave replied, apologetically.

"I care about your son, Grace. And I will never do anything to put Nick into my position, I hope you believe that."

"You know...I never stopped to think about you and what your going through. It must be hell on earth."

"To be honest, it's a little bit of both."

"Susan, please let me know if there is anything I can do for you …"

Nick saw then and interrupted their talk. "Grace! Didn't I tell you to leave Susan alone?"

"It's okay, Nick," Susan tried to explain.

"Susan, you have to understand my mother, like I do. She's known for putting her foot in the mouth on many occasions. Stay out of my life, mother."

Ana and Christian were enjoying each others company and being engaged. As they cuddled on the couch together he was telling her to go over everything she had just said.

"Let me see, I remember you saying, you wanting to spend the rest of your life with me."

Ana looking at him teasing said, "Did I?"

"You said that you will always love me."

"I'm glad you remembered!" she said, giggling back.

He snickered as well. "Well, I'll always love you too," Christian replied back, having his arm draped over her shoulder. "I want to hear you say it again." he said, looking in her eyes.

"I want to marry you," Ana said, smiling. "I want to hold you in my arms, forever and ever. You know what this means don't you?"

"What's that?"

"We're engaged!"

Christian gasped. "Are you serious?"

"We're engaged, I can't believe it!" Ana started getting up saying, "I need to call everyone and tell them the good news!"

Christian grabbed her arm, pulling Ana down to him as he said, "No, not just yet. Besides I'm sure they are still at the reception. We can tell them tomorrow. Tonight, It's just us."

"I've never been happier, I can't believe we're actually going to be married!" Ana shouted excitedly. The stalker was hearing everything they were saying. "Not for long," with a creepy voice.

"Whoa! Wait a second. We can't be engaged," Christian said to Ana.

"Why not?" she asked confused, until he got on his knee, and pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

"This is why...your not wearing the ring. Let me do this properly," he said, looking back in her eyes. "Anastasia Rose Steele?" he asked.

"I believe that's me," Ana replied, loving his proposal so far.

"Marry me? Make me the happiest man in the entire world," he said, slipping on the ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Christian, it's fits perfectly and it sparkles!"

"Its perfect because it was meant for you sweet heart. Now it's official, we're engaged."

"It's beautiful!" she said, almost crying.

"Ana, I want you to know, that I'm a very different man with I am with you. I have done some really questionable things in the past that I'm not proud of. But you make me want to be a better man. I promise, I will never fail you," his voice cracking.

"I won't fail you either," Ana replied, bending down to kiss her fiance.

The stalker had headed down to the pier where Christian's yacht was. It was getting time to make them self known to the couple. The stalker stood in front of the yacht looking at in in disgust.

"You and Christian destroyed me! You took everything away from me and now it's payback time," as the person took her the switch blade, opening and closing it.

Suddenly the stalker wasn't alone and someone grabbed them. Causing the stalker to panic and fight with the stranger!

Christian and Ana began kissing and making out with each other. He had laid Ana on the couch while he kissed her eyelids, collarbone and her lips. They were enjoying being together and engaged. He broke the kiss looking back at his fiance.

"You know? I have a great idea. I have a daily planner right here in my desk. Let me get it out and we can set the date." Christian suggested.

"Seriously? You want to set the date now?" Ana asked, looking back at him incredulously.

"Ana- I want to marry as you soon as we can. But we have to pick a date, then plan the biggest wedding this town has ever seen!" He shouted excitedly.

"Whoa! Slown down there, Mr. Grey!" Ana told him. He looked back at her narrowing his eyes to her. "What I mean is...I don't really have to have the big wedding do I?" she asked.

"What are you saying? You don't want to have a big wedding? I thought a little girls dreaming of big fancy weddings? If you want small, we can do that too." Christian replied solemnly.

"No, that's not what I meant...I…"

"What? What is it baby?" Christian asked, palming her face in his hands.

"I just feel like I don't deserve all of this," Ana replied.

"Because of what happened to you?"

"Sort of. I mean the whole white gown thing…"

Christian and Ana sat back down again on the sofa as they discussed the wedding and the rape.

"Ana, sweetie, of course you deserve the wedding of your dreams. I want to give that to you. And as far as the white dress is concerned, you deserve that too. Your virginity was taken away from you, not the other way around. I want the love of my life to have everything her heart's desire."

"Really?" Ana asked, feeling funny about him paying for it.

"Oh, baby, I want to give you the world. Allow me to shower you with my love. What is with all my money if I can't share it with the woman I love? Its nothing without you."

Ana smiled at Christian. "Okay," she replied.

"Okay as in you will let me pamper you with a big wedding?" he asked, his eyes sparkling and beaming smile.

"I want what you want. Thank you," Ana said with a tear streaming down her cheeks.

"No thanks is necessary, my love," Christian replied kissing her again. However; the were interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Ana asked Christian

"I don't know, but let's go find out."

The stalker had taken their knife and stabbed the stranger saying, "Die! Die you idiot!" The stranger laid on the dock lifeless. The stalker got up and ran off as quickly as they could.

Ana and Christian were both looking for the person who screamed. Ana looked down and saw the body just laying there as she screamed. Christian looked and saw it was a man laying on the dock with multiple knife wounds! When Christian looked up he saw a figure running away and it looked like a woman!

He pulled out his cell and called the police. Once they got there they gave their statement on what they heard. They heard the scream then came to check it out.

"Who ever it was that did that was definitely a woman," Christian said to the detective. Cutter called into the corner to get the body. Ana and Christian had returned to the yacht.

The next day, they went back to work. Susan came to Anastasia wanting to talk with her about Jessica. Ever since that day in the ladies room, Susan felt that Jessica was a little strange.

"There is just something off about Jessica," Susan told her.

"I know her about as well as you do. I like her, she works hard and she does try hard to fit in." Ana told Susan.

"You feel sorry for her," Susan stated.

"I do a little. I mean she is starting over again after being attacked."

"You mean after being raped."

"Susan, you have no idea what that feels like."

"No, I don't. But I do know what it's like to be HIV positive and just because I meet someone with it doesn't mean that I have to be friends and get along with them."

"What are you trying to say?" Ana asked.

"I know you two share a bond because you've been victimized by men, it doesn't mean you have to trust her."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't like to talk behind people's backs, but I just feel like she's trying to come in between you and Christian."

Ana laughed a little. "No she's not. He's helped her out by giving her a job."

"I just think that you should be careful about what kind of information you share with her, especially when it comes to your relationship. I just would watch your back when it comes to Jessica."

Jessica had came up to their floor wanting to bring Christian some documents when she overheard Susan talking to Ana. She stayed listening in the hallway.

"I think you're being ridiculous." Ana told her.

"All I am saying is I think she's up to something is all."

"Thanks for your concern, Susan, but I think it's unnecessary."

"Okay, I'll stay out of it for now. I better get back to work." Susan left Ana's desk as she started going through some files.

Christian came out bending over her and whispered to her, "Listen to that…"

Ana whispered back, "Listen to what?"

"Peace and quiet. I know what happened on the docks had to shaken you up a bit seeing that man's body like that."

"Yeah, it was alarming so say the least."

"Are you scared about taking the test today?" Christian asked.

"Not really. It's the reults what I'm afraid I might get."

"You will be okay. I know it takes them twenty four hours for them to get back to us, so I was thinking maybe we could have a romantic night out. What do you say?"

"You read my mind..sounds great," Ana whispered.

Christian took her hands in his as he told her, "We have been through so much together. Whatever the results say tomorrow, we will be okay. I just wanted you to know that. I love you so very much."

"I love you too," Ana whispered back, as they kissed. Jessica had been still lurking listening to what they were saying.

"Okay, let's go do this, the sooner we get your blood drawn, the sooner we get the results."

Ana and Christian left the office for the hospital. It was only a couple blocks away and they went to the outpatient area. Wyatt who was running the clinic pulled her out to the back as Ana rolled up her suit jacket sleeve as he got some of her blood. She blew out a breath after he told her they'd have the results tomorrow afternoon.

Grace was at the Grey estate making some calls to try to find her brother, Carrick, who had been missing for the last couple of months. One of their spies had called to tell her they they spotted a man that looked like her brother in the next town over. She made arrangements to go look for him.

Just as she was about to leave, Mandy arrived. She was adopted into the Grey family a while back. She was the daughter of an old friend who had died of cancer, so they took her in her as their own. Well somewhat.

"Mandy, what are you doing here?" Grace asked her adopted niece.

"Why Aunt Grace it's nice to see you too? Where are you off too?" Mandy asked, very curious.

"Oh to see an old friend in Chicago. You enjoy the house while I'm gone," Grace told her as she left in a hurry.

"That was weird, but she is right. I will make myself at home. I missed my family," Mandy told herself.

Back to Ana and Christian. They arrived back at the office to do more work until that evening. Ana was doing everything she could to remain busy and not think about the test. Christian even offered to take her to New York for a quick trip on their plane but she opted to stay in Seattle. Just as they were about to head out to go to dinner, they ran into Jessica.

"Hey, Jessica, I didn't see you there," Christian replied.

"It's okay. I was just coming up to see if you could sign these documents before I send them out." Jessica told Christian. "How are you doing, Ana?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Well, good. I'm your friend so if you ever need anything just let me know."

"Actually, Christian and I are about to head out, do me a favor and don't work too late tonight, okay?"

"Not a problem. I was going to just sit at home and relax. You two have a great night," Jessica told them as they left.

Just as they got into the elevator, Jessica got onto Ana's computer to look up something, but was interrupted by Ray.

"Hey there, where is my daughter?" Ray asked.

"Oh, my, I didn't see you there, Ray. She and Christian left already."

"Ah. But what are you doing on my daughter's computer?"

"Ana told me I could use it when they weren't here so I didn't have to go way down to accounting to use mine."

"Cool. Do you happen to know where they went?"

"Yeah, they went to towers. Christian is doing everything he can to distract her."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you knew...I...um…" Jessica was saying.

"You thought I knew what?"

"She had her HIV test done today, she gets the results tomorrow."

"Why didn't she tell me," he asked himself quietly.

"Sir, did you say something?"

"No, it's okay. I'll catch them at Towers. Thanks for telling me, Jessica."

"No problem." Jessica replied. As Ray got back on the elevator, Jessica got back to what she was doing on the computer.

Christian and Ana arrived at Towers. She was in a black dress, and wore her pinned back. They ran into Nick and Susan who were out too. Neither couple knew they were going there, Nick told them he'd asked Ana and Christian to join them, but figured they'd want to be alone. Nick and Susan told them bye as they got their own table. They ordered their dinner, then Christian took her to the dance floor to dance.

Christian held Ana in his arms. "You know, that test will be negative, right?"

"I guess," Ana sighed to him.

"Come on, baby, you got to think in a positive way. I think that you are going to be fine, wanna know why?"

Ana looked back at her fiance. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you're Anastasia Steele, that's why. Your strong, beautiful and you're mine. Trust me, honey, it will work out."

"Yes, it will," she replied, giving Christian a quick peck. They went back to their table and ate their dinner.

Once they had eaten their dessert, they were walking through and talked to Nick and Susan. They began talking about Thanksgiving which was only weeks away. The foursome had decided to have thanksgiving just as the four of them. Ana was talking about cooking the turkey, the sweet potatoes and green bean casserole, it had just hit her that she'd have her results by then.

"This year is going to be the most perfect thanksgiving ever," Ana said to them all until she started crying.

Nick and Susan sat down with Ana consoling her. "Hey, hey, Ana, it's going to be okay. Just believe that. We're all here for you, okay?"

"That's what I kept telling her," Christian said, soothing her back with his hand.

"You have friends, you're not alone in this, just remember that," Nick told her as Susan agreed with him.

 _I don't know what came over me, all of the sudden it just hit me. I will know the results of the test and what if it came out positive? But my fiance and my friends were telling me that I'd be okay and they will be by my side. I was very fortunate to have them._

"I'm sorry," she said, drying her tears.

"Ana- it's okay," Susan told her. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." The foursome consoled her.

Back in Winthrop, Rebecca was having more flashes of her life before her accident. She remembered the red dress that Carrick said she wore. She remembered being in bed with her husband Paul who looked at her with such desire in his eyes. Rebecca was remembering everything about her old life.

She also thought about her husband throwing her out of the house when she had an affair with Carrick. He found them in bed together and when she went back to try and work things out he told her to go away and never come back.

She got in her car and drove out of Seattle. There was a bridge and she kept driving faster and faster until her car drove into the water. She realized it was no accident. Rebecca intended on killing herself by drowning in the car.

Carrick spotted her as she was curled up in a ball crying. When he got to her she cried out to him saying she remembered everything. He held her in his arms telling her it would be okay.

Ana had went to the ladies room and when she came out she saw Christian talking to a young woman. She went over to him as he stopped and introduced Ana.

"Ana, this is my adopted sister Mandy, many this is my fiance Anastasia Steele."

"Its nice to meet you, Ana and congratulations." Mandy told her shaking hands.

A long time ago, Christian had told Ana he had an adopted sister who lived in California. They were close when they were little but not so much now though they had kept in touch with each other.

"Oh, you're Mandy who lives in California, right?" Ana asked,

"Well, I did, but I'm moving back home. I actually just got in today. I'm surprised Aunt Grace didn't tell you, Christian."

"You know Aunt Grace. She keeps those things to herself all the time." Christian replied.

He took Mandy in to introduce her to Nick who had never met her before. When Ana and Susan went to powder their nose, Nick got acquainted with Mandy.

"So, many, where are you staying?"

"With your mother on the hill at the estate."

"Oh, I bet mother loves that as you keep her company," he replied.

"I doubt that very much. I think the only reason she has me staying there was to keep an eye on me."

"I'd have to agree with you on that," Christian replied. "I'm surprised to see she let you out of her sight already."

"Actually she went on a trip."

"Really?" Christian asked. "She didn't say anything to me about leaving."

"Me either," Nick chimed in with his mother's odd behaviour.

"She told me she was going to Chicago. But I bet you all my Grey stock, she is going to find our father," Mandy told Christian.

Once Ana was through in the ladies room, she ran into her dad. He told her he knew about her having the test done today. He asked her if there was anything he could do for her. Meanwhile, Christian went to find out what was taking Ana so long until he saw her and Ray hugging as he was comforting his loved seeing that Ray and Ana was so close to each other.

 _That's they way it should be,_ he thought. _My fiance needs her family right about now._

Christian and Ana decided to leave Towers, saying goodnight to Mandy, Nick and Susan as they headed out to the families diner. Once inside the door everyone came out to hug.

"I guess, I should tell you guys...I took the test today and we will know the results tomorrow."

Kate told her, "Thanks for telling us and remember we all love you." They all gathered around Ana as it became a group hug and Christian smiled looking onto the Steele family as they supported each other. It was time to get the poker game started as well bringing out the food.

The game had gotten started with everyone buying their chips. Ray was telling Christian to watch out for his daughter as she liked to fake everyone out with pairs, but he was the one he needed to watch out for.

Grace had finally made it out of Seattle with a driver, but the driver happened to be Hank who was Rebecca's father. Just ten miles out of Seattle the car broke down leaving her stranded with the driver who happened to have a great big crush on Grace. He told her he could get the car running again in no time.

Carrick and Rebecca were talking about her life in Seattle. She was remembering her past, some of it not so good. She said that she went to a party in this red dress, thinking she was all that and more until the town laughed at her for putting on a show. Rebecca had been known for being trailer park trash in the town and that's why she was in the car heading out.

When she saw the bridge and the water that's when she decided to go ahead and drive into the water as life wasn't worth living anymore.

He told her that life did not have to be that way anymore and that she had him now. Nothing else mattered. Rebecca latched onto Carrick for dear life as she cried.

Later at the diner the Steele's and Christian were playing poker. So far Ana was winning some pretty good hands. But now Christian had himself a good hand and was betting it big.

"I'm going to put in my dollar and raise you another," Ana said to her fiance.

"Oh really? I will see you on that but how about we add another fifty cents?" He chimed in as everyone else oohed and awed.

"I love it, I love it!" Ana said, excitedly.

"No thanks, I'll pass, I see that smile on your face," Ray said, speaking about Ana.

"Another one bites the dust!" and then tells Kate, "Okay, it's to you?"

Kate began to rethink her cards. "I don't know about this…"as she looked up at Anastasia who was laughing. "Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"No! I'm laughing at her, look at her?" she says, as everyone looked at Nadine.

Nadine had her head down, eyes closed as she seemed to be thinking really hard.

"No, fair, Nadine using your psychic powers!" Kate told her as everyone else laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm not, honestly. I'm just trying to remember what beats what," she told everyone. They all groaned and began to tell her what would beat what.

"Okay, okay, I guess I'm bad at cards and lucky in love," Nadine told them all.

"Deenee, it's lucky at cards and unlucky in love, that's my life," Ray said to his ex wife.

"Okay, I'm out!" she told them all.

"Kate, are you in or out?" Ray asked.

She didn't like her cards so she folded as Ray checked his son's cards as he was flipping them over.

"Your out too, Elliot," Ray told him.

"Yeah, I'm out now," he said, sighing, as they all laughed.

"So what about you smiley?" Ray asked, looking at Ana. She and Christian were the only ones left in the game.

"I think he's bluffing. I call your fifty and raise you another dollar," Ana told Christian. They all oohed and awed at Ana taking on Christian. "Whew!

"Whoa, momma!" Ray chimed in saying.

"Alright, you want to play it that way, I will raise you another dollar. What do you say to that?" he asked, smiling back at his fiance.

Damn the game was on as they passed their raising limit. "Okay, that is it, because no one can raise it anymore, you two hit the limit." Elliot said to them. Ana began looking at his cards that were on the table.

"Let me see you have an 8,9, Jack and a Queen and they are all in the same suit of hearts," she said.

"And what does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that Christian may have a possible straight flush which beats out almost everything," Elliot replied.

"Hey, I knew that!" Nadine said to the group.

"I see a pair of three's but I do believe she is hiding something under there." Ray stated as well talking about Ana.

"I say pay or walk away," Christian said to Ana.

"Now I know you are bluffing," she chimed in.

"I assure I am not," he told her taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, well, I always say one pair deserves another!" Ana told everyone showing off her cards. Elliot gave her a high five.

"Come on I want to see your cards!" Ana said to him.

"Wait just a second, so I say does Christian have the heart for this?" Elliot asked.

"I tell you what, she's got my heart but I do have this," Christian held up his ten of hearts, making it a straight flush. He won the game.

Ana and Christian began to get up from the table saying they'd see them tomorrow. She told them thanks for the food, game and forgotten how much her family could be. They told everyone good night as they left the diner.

The rest of them cleaned up as they all thought about tomorrow, no one was getting sleep that night. Ana and Christian made it to the docks, they came to the point where Jose died and Christian wanted to leave.

Ana wanted to stay there as she was ready to put all that behind her. She told Christian she was ready to put all that mess behind her and look to their future together. They embraced each other as they looked at the moon, listening to the water crashing.

The next day they were in the office but neither one of them could think when they'd knew the results would be in by noon time. Her dad and Nadine came by and asked if she knew anything yet but Ana told them they had to go to the hospital and that they don't do it over the phone.

"Christian, why don't we go ahead and head over there, okay?"

He nodded to her as they left. Once they got to the hospital they walked down the hallway to the clinic. Before they went inside, Ana was very nervous.

"Ana, it will be okay. I'm right here with you."

"I know...let's do this."

Lillian and Wyatt couldn't believe that Ana's results weren't in yet as they saw a blank space on the screen that was her number.

"If they don't come in within the next few minutes, I'm going down there myself." Wyatt told Lillian.

Lillian called the lab to find out why it was taking so long. They told her the results should be there. She explained they weren't and asked if they'd re enter them.

Ana and Christian entered the clinic. "Are the results in yet? Please tell me I will be okay." Ana said to them. Just then, the results began appearing across the screen. Ana and was looking at it as she gasped out.

 **A/N: I know….you're probably throwing your tomatoes at me right now aren't you! The results will be on the next chapter. But at least these two are engaged now so thats a plus.**


	9. Chapter 9: And the results are

**Ch 9: And the results are...**

Ana stood there completely shocked as she saw the word positive come across the screen. She couldn't be, there's no way, but it was there in plain sight. She sat down in the nearest chair as those words positive glared back at her.

"No!" she whispered out.

"This has got to be a mistake," Christian yelled out. "It can't be real," he said, pulling his hair in frustration.

Lillian went to Ana, "I'm so very sorry. I know this is a shock, but you will be okay, Ana," she said trying to comfort her.

Christian was beside himself, he didn't know what to think. He looked at Wyatt and knew it was real.

"I'm very sorry about this. But as you both know this is not the end. We have groups that can help both of you."

"Lillian and Wyatt, can you give me some time with Christian please?" Ana asked them as they left the two alone.

The stalker had been at a computer and they hacked into the hospital clinic. They had Ana's ID number and changed her negative results to positive.

"Wow! I can't believe it. I did it! I changed Ana's results from negative to positive changing her whole life forever. So ironic," they said in a creepy voice. "This is just the beginning."

Ana sat in the chair as she and Christian looked back at each other. Both shocked with the results. He went down to her taking her hands in his.

"Ana-sweetie, you will be fine. We will get through this," Christian told her.

"I don't know why I was surprised to see the word positive go across the screen. I prepared for it but to see it actually happen."

"Like Wyatt said, this isn't the end, it's just the beginning. I promise you. I will be there every step of the way, baby. I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too." Ana leaned in to kiss her fiance.

Lillian and Wyatt came in and they talked to Christian. They told him that if they needed anything to please let them know and again they were sorry. He nodded to them. He and Ana headed out to the diner.

As Christian drove her to see the family, Ana stared out the window. She still couldn't believe the words positive came out over the screen. When Christian parked his car, he looked over at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded as they got out of the car.

Ray heard Christian's car pull up as he went to the door. Nadine, Kate and Elliot were behind the counter. Ray opened the door just as Christian and Ana came up. The look on their faces was all he needed, as he went to his daughter and hugged her.

As soon as his arms came around her, Ana dropped, in them crying. He picked her up and carried her inside seeing Ray bringing her in made the rest of the Steele's realized what was happening. Her dad set her down in front of the booth as they all came to her hugging her telling her they all loved her.

Nick and Susan were still at Grey Enterprises as she was working late. He came by to keep her company and while they were sitting and talking, Nick all of the sudden kissed Susan. She pulled away quickly asking why he did that.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"I was just in the moment," he answered.

"I don't want you feeling sorry for me."

"Whoa, it's not about that Susan. I just wanted to kiss you and right now in this moment, I want to kiss you again." he told her as they kissed again.

Back at the diner, they were all gathered around Ana and Kate gave her water to drink. Her sister in law also suggested that Ana go upstairs to rest a little as she must be exhausted. Ana told them she was supposed to call Susan and tell her, Christian said he'd handle it. The women headed up to the Steele's apartment.

Outside the stalker was watching them as they were all sad over the outcome of Ana's test. The person was happy because they had finally saw the Steele family get what they had coming to them.

Ray was out of his mind with the fact his daughter tested positive for HIV. He headed outside the diner taking off his apron and ran into someone.

"Oh!" Jessica said out loud who dropped some papers out of her hand.

"I'm sorry, let me get that for you," Ray told her.

"No, don't!" she yelled, bending to pick them up herself.

"I'm sorry- I didn't see you there," Ray apologized to her.

"It's okay," she said after picking up the papers. "I brought these papers over for Christian to sign if it's not too late and to get some coffee."

"Oh...um...well, we're closed," Ray told her. Christian just peaked out of the door seeing Jessica talking with Ray.

"You seem like something is wrong," Jessica told him observing his behaviour.

"Its personal." He told her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jessica asked, as Christian approached them.

"Ray, it's okay. Jessica is Ana's friend."

"I know...who she is," Ray replied, walking away.

"I have no idea what I did..." Jessica told Christian.

Christian told Jessica it wasn't her, that they received some very bad news today. Jessica realized it was about her results.

"Ana's test...oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Jessica sympathized.

"Yeah, its bad."

"Tell Ana I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do…"

"Please, leave," Ray told her. He wasn't in the mood for company right now.

Christian asked Jessica to leave and that they would see her in the morning at work. Jessica continued on saying she was sorry and Ray shouted out that she wasn't dead. Christian pulled Ray back into the diner as Jessica told Christian to tell Ana she was in her prayers. He nodded as he went back inside.

While upstairs in the apartment the ladies were sitting around talking. Kate found a plane ticket in Nadine's purse and asked if she was going somewhere. Nadine told them she was thinking about leaving and going to Florida at midnight that night for a while. But she decided to put her trip on hold because of Ana.

Nadine told them she was going to start all over again and that she had been thinking about it for a while but she now knows she couldn't leave now. Ana reached out to her saying she didn't want her changing her life just for her, and that she needed to do this.

"But, I can't leave now. Look, I know I didn't give birth to you, but I still think of you as my own."

"I don't want you putting off your trip because of me. I know I got the results today and they were bad, but there is really nothing nobody can do. I don't want you changing your entire life because of me." Ana told her stepmother.

"I wouldn't change my entire life."

"Yes you would, and I love you for that. But this is your time. You need to do what's right for you," Ana encouraged her.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Nadine, I love you, you are like a mother to me and I will always need you. But yes, I want you to go. Believe me if it were me, you'd tell me to go. I will be here when you get back," Ana said to her.

Nick and Susan were kissing each other like crazy. But Susan put the brakes on because she wanted to make sure this is what Nick wanted. Actually she was overwhelmed by all the feelings she was having.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she pulled away.

Susan got up from the couch as she began to tell him how she was feeling. "Nick, I want you to know that I am crazy about you. I have been for a long time."

"I'm crazy about you too," he said getting up as well. "Look, Susan, I never meant for this to happen, but it did and I don't regret it, do you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I've had a crush on you for a long time."

"You have? How is that possible when we just met a few months ago."

"When I saw you on the TV news."

"You saw my stint as an anchor?"

"Yes. I'd rush home every night just to get a glimpse of you. Nick, I never thought I'd feel this way again for anyone."

"Ditto for me too."

"I also used to have fantasies about you." Susan admitted.

"Oh, well, keep talking, please."

"I used to wonder what it would be like to kiss you," she told him looking in his eyes.

"I hope I didn't disappoint you." He told her.

"No, no, you didn't. The real thing is exactly better than the fantasy. You made my dream come true."

He grabbed her chin light with his fingers. "You know something, I kissed you for a reason why a man would kiss a beautiful woman. I want to do it again." Nick leaned in to kiss her again, only the phone rang. She backed away again saying, "I better get that, it could be Christian calling."

She went to the phone picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, its me," Christian said, into the phone. He was using and old pay phone that was in the diner, as his cell phone died on him earlier.

"Oh, we thought it might be you," she said to him, saying to Nick that it was Christian. "So did Ana get her results?"

"Yep," he stated. She could tell from his tone it wasn't good.

"Oh no," she said to him.

"Listen, I think it would be a good idea if you came down here. She really needs you right now," he told her.

"Of course. Nick and I will be right there," she replied hanging up the phone.

"Please tell me that…" Nick began to say as he saw the look in her eyes. He didn't want to believe that Ana's test came back positive.

"Let's go," Susan told him.

"Come here," he said as she went to hug him. He held her close, then they left the office.

Christian was still at the pay phone, just as he was about to hang it up, he completely lost it! He banged the receiver five times, breaking it into pieces. "No! No! No!" he shouted out, crying out. Ray came over to him, putting his arms around Christian as his body slumped into his. He began sobbing as his chest heaved, Elliott joining them.

 _Once, I had called Susan telling her Ana's results, it dawned on me that my fiance, my wife to be tested postive for HIV. I completely lost it as I banged the receiver of the pay telephone down on the holder until it broke into a million pieces. If it weren't for Ray coming to me and holding me up, I would have fell to the floor. How could he do that to her? She didn't deserve this! I hated to say this about anyone, but I really hope that son of a bitch was in hell! Not only did he take her virginity, but he was taking her life too? It just wasn't fair!_

Once Ray let go of Christian they walked over to the booth sitting across from each other. Elliot made a phone call to their sitter asking if his daughter could stay over night.

"Are you okay, Ray?" Christian asked his eyes red from crying.

"I...I...still can't believe it. It doesn't seem possible. But, I'm glad she's got you."

"You will have a tough time getting rid of me," Christian replied.

"Not me. You have proven yourself."

"I'm in for life. I love her. She's going to need both of us right now."

Nick and Susan arrived at the diner. Susan saw Christian sitting with Ana's dad. As she was coming closer she asked, "It's true. She's positive?" as she and Christian hugged.

"Yeah. I was there when the results came through on the screen."

"I was so sure she'd be alright." She told him as they broke apart.

"How are you holding up?" Nick asked his cousin.

"I'm okay, still in shock."

Elliot got off the phone telling Ray that his grand daughter was staying with the sitter. Susan asked where Ana was as he told her upstairs in the apartment, he showed then where she was. Nadine was on her way down as she went back into the diner. Elliot was still down there getting it ready for tomorrow.

"Elliot, I need to talk with you for a moment." Nadine told him.

"Sure mom, what's up?"

"I'm leaving," she told him.

"Okay, you can go ahead and head up while I finish up here."

"That's not what I meant. I mean I'm leaving Seattle."

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Oh come on, you can't be that surprised."

"But mom, we need you here. We just got the news about Ana…"

"I already talked it over with her, she told me to go. Look, you have Kate, Ana has Christian and well..."

"I get it. Since you and dad divorced you have no one. But we need you," he started saying.

"Elliot, this wasn't an easing decision for me at all. I love you all so much, but I really need to get away and sort out some things. I need to start over."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm leaving to go to Florida, my flight is at midnight."

Elliot sighed, he really didn't want his mother leaving but he didn't want to hold her back either.

"Just know that you have a home here, okay."

"I know that kiddo," she said, as the two hugged. You go on up and I will lock up."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too," Nadine said, looking back at her son.

She took a deep breath and was doing a few things before she left. But the door opened again and she told whoever it was they were closed. Jessica came in with some flowers.

"I know your closed, but I wanted to bring these by for Ana," Jessica said, as she came in walking closer to Nadine.

When Nadine looked up she saw the flowers and right away a vision came to her with blood on the flowers. It startled Nadine as she told Jessica to leave and take the flowers with her. Back in the apartement, Susan was talking with Ana.

"It still doesn't seem real," Ana said to Susan.

"I know...but it is. "

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Deal with the facts."

"I'm scared...no actually I'm terrified."

"When I first found out I was HIV positive, I thought the world was coming to an end."

"But it wasn't?"

"No. Look at me. I have a wonderful life, I have a great job that I love, and friends who care about me. I still get up and go to work, and take my medication. You will get through this and we're all here for you if you need anything. The cards have been dealt, it's up to you to decide what to do next."

 _Susan's right, I mean I still have a lot of life to live and I will not go out without a fight. Even though I'm positive, it could be years before I have symptoms. I am very fortunate to have such great family and friends, and a wonderful fiance._

"Dad?" Ana asked her father.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Could you make me a burger with fries?"

"Sure. Anyone one else want one?" he asked. Everyone else chimed in saying they wanted one as well.

Christian walked over to his fiance as he held her in his arms while Susan and Nick looked on. They all knew she was going to make it. Nadine meanwhile was just about to leave when she got another vision. This time it had the flowers, a candlestick and Jessica.

"Oh my god! Jessica is the one who will be murdered. I have to go warn her."

At Mia's place, Jessica showed up as she wanted to get a room there. Since Matt got married and moved out. There was a vacancy and jessica wanted it. When she got there, they were all talking about the fact there was someone else was moving in the room.

Jessica had told Mia that Ana promised the room but Mia told her that she was the one who ran the place and she had already rented out the room to someone else. Mia told Jessica she would keep her in mind when another one came available.

"Don't bother, it will be too late then," Jessica replied, leaving. They all thought that was odd.

However; Nadine was at Jessica's place and the door had been left unlocked. Nadine walked in calling out Jessica's name. She looked around and noticed some very strange things. Jessica had Ana's picture taped up on the wall. She also noticed some things of Ana's such as personal stuff of hers that she had valued.

"How strange, why would Jessica have all of these things that belonged to Ana? I better go warn Ana about her friend right now."

Jessica was about to enter her place when she heard a voice talking. "I have no idea what is going on with Jessica but whatever it is, Ana should know." Jessica hid from Nadine as she walked out of her apartment.

The stalker was nearby as well, as they followed Nadine. Grabbing something hard they lurked behind her as she was walking fast down the street. Nadine heard a noise and looked behind her and didn't see anything. Just as she turned back the other way she gasped out.

"You!" Nadine said out loud. "Oh my god, it was me being killed!" as the person hit Nadine on the head with a blunt instrument, knocking her out cold.

"Now, you see what you made me do, Ana! Now I will have to get rid of her," the stalker said, as they began to drag Nadines body away from the street.

Ray and Elliot were busy grilling the burgers and fries for everyone. Ana was sitting at the corner of the counter with Christian behind her. Lillian had come into the diner as Ray offered her a burger as well. Ana thought she was there to give her some good news.

"I knew you'd come back," Ana told her.

"You did?" Lillian asked, smiling. "I came by to check up on you."

"What do you mean you'd knew she'd come back?" Christian asked Ana.

Ana's face fell as she realized she was wrong. "I thought you were coming back to tell me there was a mistake on my test and that I was really negative."

"I'm sorry sweetie, oh believe me nothing would give me greater joy than to tell you that, but I'm afraid not."

Ray saw some people standing outside the door and asked who they were. "Who is that group standing outside the door?"

Lillian explained they were a group of people who were HIV positive and wanted to come and meet Ana. Lillian had told Christian about them before they left, and he told her to bring them by. They asked Ana if it was okay to let them in. She nodded in agreement. Lillian introduced them to her starting with Aisha, Tommy, and Art who were apart of the Living Positively group.

"We wanted to invite you to be apart of our group," Wyatt told her.

"Thanks, everyone. But I'm not really that big on groups." She told them.

"Can I related to that Wyatt?" Aisha asked him.

"It took me six months to get her to join." Wyatt told Ana.

"Ana, all these guys are HIV positive," Christian told her.

"How did you know about them?" Ana asked.

"Lillian told me."

Susan explained they all met up on Thursday nights, some of them had Aids and some of them may never have it. If it weren't the group Susan told Ana that she wouldn't be there right now. They were the ones who kept encouraging her when she was down.

"You all seem brave and together, but I'm not." Ana told them.

"We're all scared, but we just don't give in to it," Wyatt chimed in.

"How?" Ana asked.

"By sticking close, and not spending all our time alone." Susan replied.

"With this group of people, we're never alone." Wyatt said, making them all laugh.

"Wait a second, she's not exactly alone," Ray told them all.

"Ray, this is different, these people know first hand about what it's like to be HIV positive."

"And she will need all the support she can get," Lillian also said.

Susan expressed to Ana that the people in the group were the ones who gave her more support in her life. She told Ana it was those guys who encouraged to keep looking for a job and not to give up.

"Ana, there is no pressure for you to join, you can at any time." Wyatt told her.

"But it sure would be nice to have a sister in the group to even us out a bit." Aisha told Ana looking at her.

Ana thought about it and asked when they started and they asked if she was joining their group and she told them she would. They all celebrated her joining the group as Christian was kissing her head and held her in his arms. Ray turned on some greek music as some of the men in the group danced to it.

Ana was sitting next to Aisha who shared her story. She had gotten HIV from her boyfriend who passed away a couple of years ago. She explained she got sick with the case of the flu that wouldn't quit and tested positive for HIV. Ana asked her is she was ever bitter about what happened.

"Hey, nobody ever promised me a rose garden, but in the end, I would have never learned the value of life if I had been negative. Or met those two nutjobs," Aisha explained.

Ana sat there looking at the guys who were in the group. She couldn't help but notice even though they were positive, they were happy.

 _If they can beat this, so can I? I will not ever take life for granted ever again._

The Steele men gathered along with Tommy, Art, and Wyatt as they did the greek dance. Susan asked Nick to join them as they got into the dance too. Christian came by and sat across Ana and Aisha, and asked why they weren't dancing too.

"I figured to let the nut jobs have their fun," she replied, jokingly.

"I think you have more guts than anybody I know," Christian told his fiancee.

"You know, after meeting these people, I think they only way to go is up."

"Where's Nadine?" Lillian asked. "I know she would enjoy this party."

Ana told her, "Actually she is on a plane right now headed for Florida on an adventure of a lifetime."

While they continued to party with their new friends, the stalker was trying to figure out what to do with Nadine's body. This person knew they would have to dispose of her body and soon!

Meanwhile Leila who had served time in the community actually met a friend named Jessie; he was an up and coming musician who played the trombone. They had become fast friends and hanging out together, mostly at Mia's place. Leila had also married the most wealthiest man in Seattle, he was a very crude man who had charmed Liela into marrying him. Her husband traveled a lot so he was hardly around.

Back at the diner, everyone was having a great time as they talked and gotten to know each other. Ana felt very loved by everyone coming together. Just as everyone was getting ready to leave she wanted them to know how she felt.

"I just wanted you all to know how much I appreciate you coming by. You all turned one of the darkest nights of my life into a brighter one. So thank you. Also I wanted to learn all I can about this disease."

"That's good," Wyatt told her. "Because a patient who is more informed on treatments, stands a better chance at a longer life."

"If you need anything by the way of research you let me know," Nick told Ana.

"I also have tons of books on the HIV/Aids so you let me know when you are ready and I will hook you up. You're not in this alone." Susan also told her.

"Thank you everyone, I can feel the love and you all made me feel hopeful again," Ana said, smiling to her new friends.

"I'll drink to that," Aisha said as they all cheered as well.

The gang left, leaving the diner. Ana was telling her dad and Christian that Lillian was great by bringing them over. She was very thankful to them as they gave their numbers to her.

"Remember when you were a kid, and we did all that traveling around together and you told me that you would never have any friends?" Ray asked, looking at his daughter.

"Yeah. You always told me that I would end up with the best friends than anybody." Ana told him.

"Did I lie?" he asked her.

"No, you didn't," Ana said, while they hugged each other.

Ray left, leaving the couple alone. Christian reached out his hand to her and she grabbed on to it. He cupped her face in the palm of his hands. He whispered to her, "I love you, Anastasia Steele. We will beat this together."

He kissed her lightly on the lips as he told her to come with him and they went back to his yacht for the rest of the evening. Once they were back on his boat, they sat on the couch as they held each other. Ana was telling him thank you for asking Lillian to bring that group by. While they talked, the stalker was hearing everything that they said. This person was becoming more bitter as Ana and Christian sounded happy than sad.

"This is just great! Ana and Christian seem to be happier than ever and that was not the plan at all! And now Nadine is dead because of you all. You will pay for what you did. You will pay dearly!" the stalker screamed out.

Ana who was very relaxed in Christian's arms fell asleep as she had a long day. He carried her into his bedroom where she'd be more comfortable.

Back in Winthrop, Rebecca was growing more worried about her friend Nicole as her headaches began to get worse. Carrick was telling her that if they went to Seattle she could receive better treatment there.

She didn't want to go back to Seattle as she was afraid of her past coming back to haunt her. She realized she had quite the history with a few men in Seattle. She met Paul Lewis when they lived in Oklahoma at the time. He had a construction business but things had slowed down a bit and his company needed growth.

They moved down to Seattle where life wasn't simple anymore. Their lives had turned upside down when the construction business began to flourish and Paul didn't have the time to devote to her and their children like he used to.

So while he was away on business, she began an affair with Carrick. But of course her husband found out and kicked her out of the house. They divorced and she and Carrick married in a shotgun wedding. No one knew they were even married until they went to a party and that is the night she wore the red dress.

Paul got into a fight with Carrick and called Rebecca trailer park trash. The romance between Carrick and Rebecca fizzled after she was humiliated by her ex husband. She filed for divorce just after being married six months. Once it was finalized, she left Seattle, and that was the night she had gotten into the accident and the rest as they say was history.

But now Rebecca was afraid to return to Seattle because of what it could do to her ex and the children. She was torn as she wanted to see her children again.

Elliot dressed in a hobo outfit and went down to the docks. He was there to figure out the recent homicide they had. The guy who was murdered down there by Christian's yacht made a habit of picking up prostitutes and killing them. Elliot was trying to go undercover to catch these thugs who went around killing these prostitutes.

He approached this one female who was blonde and asked her how much. When she turned facing him he saw that it was his partner Cleary. They asked each what was were they doing down there.

"I'm down here to see if I can find out more about the rapist who was stabbed to death. What are you doing here?" Cleary asked.

"So you decided to pitch in huh? Dressed in that get up." Elliot replied.

"It beats late night TV."

"If Cutter gets wind of this, it won't be good."

"Not if I solve this murder thing first."

"So any thoughts on who it is?" He asked.

"I have a few clues but nothing concrete."

"Okay, well, it looks like we're on this together then. I'm not giving up on this case as I'm sure you aren't either." Elliot told her.

"You got that right."

The stalker had wrapped up Nadine's body in a plastic garbage bag and headed down to the dock to dump her body in the water. But unfortunately this person saw two people down there and hid the body behind some dumpster to figure out what to do next.

Cleary and Elliot were walking up and down on the pier docks, his partner decided to leave and go check out the other side while he stayed put. He heard a noise and saw Jessica walk into his view.

He sighed out in relief. "What are you doing down here this time of night?" Elliot asked Jessica.

"Actually, I was coming to see Ana. I know that her results came in and wanted to check in on her."

"Oh… well, it's late so maybe you should wait until tomorrow at the office. It's not safe down here at this time of night. There was a man murdered a few nights ago."

"I heard about that," Jessica said to Eliot. "Do you have any clues on who did this?"

"No, we're still investigating it." Elliot told her.

"I see. I hope you catch her," Jessica said to Elliot.

Elliot was listening to Jessica's words very carefully, something didn't seem right with this woman. However; his partner called to him wanting Elliot to come to the other side.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I can take you back to your place once I'm done here."

Elliot went over to the other side with Cleary as they were checking out something. The stalker was close by as they decided it was now or never. So he/she went and grabbed Nadines body and dropped her into the water.

"So long Nadine. It's been real," the stalker said, as the body went to the bottom of the water. The stalker ran off as Elliot and his partner arrived back on the scene.

Back on Christian's yacht, Ana had went to sleep exhausted from the day. So Christian was drinking some brandy when he heard a knock on the door. He opened to it to find his aunt standing there.

"Thank goodness you're still awake!" she barged in. She went straight to the drink tray as she was getting herself some brandy as well. "I'm so angry I could scream!" Grace yelled loudly. Christian was trying to quieten her as he didn't want her waking Ana. "Your father has no shame whatsoever! When is all this going to stop?"

"Does this have anything to do with my sister showing up?" Christian asked, referring to his adopted sister.

"You bet it does. With your sister showing up and your father's stupidity, I'm surprised I'm still standing I assure you. I will not go down without a fight!"

"Aunt Grace you couldn't be worse with your timing right now. Tonight isn't a good night." He told her.

"Your father is going to strip us both of everything!" Grace yelled out to him.

"To be honest, I don't care what my father has done with his shares of Grey Enterprises."

"How can you say that? You weren't there. He's in the middle of nowhere acting like a complete stranger to me. Me. His own sister. Your father is totally mad! Now you have to back me on this, Christian. You have to help me have him declared legally insane."

He stood looking at his aunt. Though he knew his father had made his share of mistakes, there was no way she could get him to get Carrick declared legally insane.

 _Is my Aunt insane? What makes her think I'm going to get involved with her scheme? I shook my head in wonderment._

Back in Winthrop, Rebecca made a decision. She decided she was going back home. She knew she had to face them all and she was ready.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Rebecca?" Carrick asked her.

"Not really. But I can't hide forever. It's time, Carrick. I need to get back to my kids."

"Okay, I will call ahead and have a car sent out. Don't worry, Rebecca. I will be there every step of the way." Carrick told her.

Carrick was glad that Rebecca decided to start a life over with him and they were going to bring Nicole back with them to make sure she got the proper treatment.

 **A/N: Hey all...I know you all aren't going to be happy with the fact that Ana tested positive for HIV, however; it was the stalker who did change the results. Just who is this stalker and why are they doing this to Ana? Also the scene where Christian bangs on the payphone, I did some research and some still exist believe it or not. I also wanted to say that I try to do frequent updates. Well I have one other chapter that is written. It will get posted once I have another chapter ready. So it looks like they will be slow a bit. School's out for the summer and I will write when I can. Hit that review button and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicions

**CH 10: Suspicions**

Aunt Grace had gotten back from her trip and told Christian that he needed to help her declare his father was legally insane. He took the brandy away from her.

"You're the one who has gone insane," he told her.

"Christian, listen to me. Jack Jr. was the one who found your father, he was in the next town over. And you won't believe this, it's a religious community!"

"What's your point, Grace?"

"My point is this while we have been taking care of business your father has completely out of control."

Christian laughed. "Really is that right? Did he finally find religion?"

"This is serious!"

"No, it's not, Aunt Grace. My father doesn't have a repentable bone in his body for one. And second, I really don't care. I have more important things to worry about."

"You have got to be joking with me! Everything is going to hell in a handbasket. With your sister on the loose with his shares, there is no telling what will happen with the family business."

"I think you're making too much of this," Christian told her.

"How can you be so calm about this? If we don't do something about this…"

Christian began to cover his ears. "Look, Aunt Grace, if you want to go after my father more power to you. I'm done with all the lies and deceit! Besides, I have more important things to think about!" he yelled to her.

"What is more important than our business, Christian?" Grace yelled at her nephew.

"Me!" Ana shouted across the salon in the yacht. "I think he means me, Mrs. Grey." Ana told her.

"I know...that you two are together and that every moment you two spend together is to be cherished…" Grace started saying.

Ana went to stand by her fiance as she revealed her news to Grace. "I had a test done recently and it turned out that I am HIV positive. I got it when I was raped by Jose Rodriguez, he was one of the up and coming Grey Executives. Now what were you saying about important things?" Ana asked her as Grace stared back at Ana in shock.

On the docks, Elliot was explaining to Jessica that she shouldn't be their on the pier late at night. There was a recent murder there and you can never be too careful.

"Oh my! Is that the same one that Christian and Ana almost witnessed themselves?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, the very same one. So, that's why I don't understand why you of all people will be out here all by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana shared with us that you are a rape victim as well." Elliot told her.

"She did? Well, she and I have become very good friends. That's why I came to see her."

"I get that, but it's late and she and Christian may have turned in by now. Why don't I take you home?" Elliot suggested.

"No, that's okay. I can just call a cab." Jessica replied, but Elliott's phone rang, he told Jessica to give him a moment, as he took the call.

Meanwhile back on the yacht, Grace had just learned about Ana being tested for HIV and that it came back positive.

"I had no idea...why didn't you tell me?" Grace asked.

"After the way you treated Susan, I don't think so." Ana told her.

"I overreacted," Grace began to explain.

"No, Aunt Grace, you were mean spirited." Christian stated to her.

"You never even gave her a chance," Ana also replied.

"I was worried about Nick."

"No, you were selfish. That's why you came here tonight. You only see things through your perspective, your money, your blasted company. That's all you were thinking about," Christian replied, harshly.

Grace realized what they were saying. She went to Ana telling her she was sorry and giving her a hug. They explained that she would need a second test to confirm the results then she would start treatment.

"I will do anything I can to help you, both of you." She told them holding Ana's hand on hers. "For no other reason than I love you both. I will get out of your hair. Take care of her, Christian," Grace told her nephew.

Elliot got off the phone and his partner came over to them and asked what Jessica was doing there. Jessica told her she came to see Ana and Christian but didn't realize how late it was and that she was going back to her place. When she left Cleary turned to Elliot.

"I think we found our suspect. The man who got stabbed to death had some red auburn hair stuck in his nails,and it's the same color as Jessica's."

"Yeah, I'm getting quite suspicious of her too. She came down here by herself and yet she claimed to be a rape victim. But, I'm not buying it." Elliot told his partner.

"Okay, well, let's go tell Cutter about this." Clearly stated starting to walk away.

"We can't until we get more proof. We just have to watch Jessica very closely."

The next day, Christian was back at his office. He was looking at his fiance's picture when Grace walked in.

"Christian, are you busy? I didn't see Ana out at her desk," she pointed out. "I wanted to inform you that I hired an attorney to handle your father and to try to declare him insane."

"Aunt Grace, I told you, I wanted no part of this. I've had enough of the lies and deceit to last a lifetime. I have more important things to concentrate than that. But if you want to waste your time on this, so be it."

"I know...you and Ana have enough to worry about these days."

"Don't come crying to me when all this backfires, that's all I'm saying."

"Do you know that your sister had moved into the mansion?" Grace asked him.

"Yes, she said she was staying there. But if you don't want her there tell her to move out."

"I can't do that...I have to keep an eye on her."

Christian looked back at his aunt. "I'm warning you, Aunt Grace, whatever vendetta you have going on with those two leave me and Ana out of it. Understand?"

"But…"

"I said, we want no part of it!" he shouted to her.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Don't say I didnt warn you."

"Hello, brother of mine!" Mandy said, coming into Christian's office.

"Mandy? What are you doing here?" Christian was curious.

"I've come to see my brother at work. You look good in this office. I also wanted to ask if there was any way possible to get a job here. I thought maybe we could get more acquainted to each other again."

Christian looked back at his sister and Grace. "I'd like to get to know you better as well, but I'm not sure this is the way to do it."

"I promise, I won't let you down. Plus I am now a major stockholder in this company and could help you run the company."

"Exactly what kind of title did you have in mind?" Christian asked Mandy.

"I don't really need a title, I just want a chance to prove myself as I am a part of this family. What do you say?"

Christian had wondered when his sister would approach him to work at the family company. They did need to get reacquainted again.

"Well, sister, you're in luck. I happen to be in a giving mood. Welcome to Grey Enterprises. We can discuss the details later." He told her as she smiled back at her brother.

"Thank you, Christian. You won't regret it."

"But let me make something clear to both of you," he said, looking at Grace and his sister. "I don't want any drama between the two of you. We all will work together as a team, or you will be gone. Understood?" he asked them. Grace and Mandy nodded back to him.

The next day at the diner, Elliot had called Detective Cutter to tell him what he and Cleary suspected. He came in joining them, sitting in the booth.

"So, I take it that you two have a suspect of the man who was murdered on the dock?" Cutter asked.

Elliot and Cleary looked at each other then both said, "Yes we do."

"Okay, let me have it." He told them.

"Her name is …" his voice trailed off when Jessica came into the diner and was talking to Kate. "She's over there," Elliot pointed out with his head.

Cutter looked over to see Kate and Jessica. Now he knew it certainly wouldn't be his wife so he assumed that Eliot meant Jessica. He turned back to them. "Jessica Martinez? You have got to be kidding me."

Rebecca and Carrick came home to Seattle, they had brought Nicole with them. Though she didn't want to be seen, she asked that Nicole's mother check her into the hospital and that she would be by later. However, Rebecca went to the hospital peeking in the door to watch Nicole being admitted.

A nurse happened to call on Rebecca's ex husband, Paul who came to see his fiance who was also a nurse as well. He had met Annie a year ago and they fell in love with each other. Though they had some rocky times throughout their relationship, they planned to get married later in the year.

Rebecca watched her husband and had a flash of memory again of he and their kids playing together. Her heart beat faster just thinking of her children. Carrick came in to find Rebecca's friend. He was asking her if she knew where Rebecca was as she thought she had been with him.

Back at the diner, Elliot and Cleary had just told Cutter that they think Jessica who was the one who killed the man on the dock. He thought they were kidding but they were saying that Jessica fit the description of what the perp looked like. They told him that the victim had some hair underneath the nails and they matched with Jessica's hair color, they were sure of it.

"Look, I get what you guys are trying to do, but you are cadettes and not police officers yet. And if you go and do something I hate for you to get in trouble."

Kate had asked Jessica if she wanted something to eat but she told Kate she was there looking for Ana and Christian. Kate explained that they didn't always eat their lunch at the diner. Jessica saw Elliot and Cleary talking to Detective Cutter. Jessica remarked the Cutter was very handsome and that he was single. Jessica thought it was very exciting they doing police work as she went over to them.

They said hello to Jessica and Cutter said he remembered interviewing her when Ana's car got vandalized. Jessica looked over at Cleary.

"You look different from last night without your hooker clothes and all…" Jessica pointed out.

Cutter looked back at Cleary as he was not happy to hear this bit of information. Jessica could sense the vibe as Cutter asked if she could excuse them as he talked to the cadettes outside. They left to go outside as Jessica said to herself, "Oh my, could it have been something I said?"

Cutter talked to the cadettes telling them that what they did could get them in a lot of trouble by portraying themselves as police officers. He told them under no circumstances do they do that again. Cleary stated to their teacher that he taught them not to always go by the books if they had suspicions. They began to tell Cutter that they were both on night surveillance on the dock.

"Detective Cutter, with all due respect, we feel that Jessica who had been a rape victim herself, would kill anyone who tried to attack her again. We think it's possible she was on the docks that night and saw the victim being attacked by the man and pulled out a knife on him then ran off."

"Is that so? So if that's the case, where is the rape victim that Jessica supposedly protecting?"

"Herself sir," Elliot told Cutter. He looked at them both and realized that their story did make sense.

"I have to say that your story is plausible." Cutter told the cadets.

Meanwhile, Jessica was still inside talking to Kate as she drank her hot tea. Kate told her she puts honey in her tea to make it more soothing when she is under the weather.

"I was wondering, where is the blonde lady who used to work here, I think she's Elliot's mother?" Jessica asked. "I only ask because I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh you mean, Nadine? Yeah, she left out of town. Actually she went to Florida." Kate told her.

"How nice for her to take a vacation," Jessica responded.

"To be honest, she moved there."

"You mean she is staying in Florida?" Jessica asked.

"She wanted to start over again. I know she misses her family but I think it was good for her to get away."

"That's great. I'm happy for her."

Outside, Cutter was telling them that although it is possible that Jessica was the suspect and that they needed more proof. But he wasn't happy that they were investigating this while being cadettes and gave them a twenty four hour suspension. He told them to stay away from Jessica for now.

Kate and Jessica had got into talking about Nadine's visions. She told Jessica that Nadine saw flashes of a murder taking place.

"A murder?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. It was very scary to say the least. She saw white roses and a candlestick, and the roses were covered in blood."

"Wow! That is some vision," Jessica told her creeped out by this. "Did she ever see who was being killed?"

"Yes she did. Nadine said it was a woman." Kate told her as Jessica got very nervous and spilled her coffee. Kate asked her if she was okay.

Later, Rebecca showed back up at Carrick's place. He told her that he arranged for her to see her children at the park. He explained that she couldn't talk to them just yet, but at least she could see them.

Ana and Christian made it back to the hospital clinic. She was there to confirm the original test of being positive. Her appointment was at four o'clock. However; before they entered into the clinic she was nervous about going in.

"Ana, it's okay. We will get through this thing together, you and me, remember?" Christian asked.

"I'm tired of being afraid. I'm just want this to be over so I can start treatment."

"I understand that. But just so you know, whatever happens, I'm there for you." He told her.

"I know...I just want to go on living and stop fighting death. I know it's going to come out the same, I just don't want to hear the same words again."

"I love you, Ana. Now let's get in there and find out what we can, okay?" he asked.

When they walked in Wyatt had offered them some candy as it was halloween. Christian told him that they were there for the results, but he was trying to get their mind off it a little. Wyatt called down to the lab to get the results and told them the number. He hung up saying it wouldn't be long now.

Back at the diner, Jessica told Kate she needed to head back to the office to do some more work. Cutter offered Jessica to take a self defense class, he told her since she was attacked herself, that it might be good for her.

"Thank you, I will keep it in mind."

"Im sure you could do some damage to someone if you really wanted to," Cutter remarked to see what kind of reaction he could get.

"Hmmm...like i said, I will keep it in mind. I really must be going."

Meanwhile Carrick and Rebecca were discussing about her children. She had went to the park to see them but it wasn't enough. She wanted them to know she was alive and well. Carrick argued that if she goes to see them now unannounced it could hurt them even more.

"Is this about Paul?" Carrick asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," Rebecca claimed. "My children deserve to see their mother. This has nothing to do with their father."

"Oh, I think it does. I know you saw him in the hospital when you were sneaking around. It bothers you that he is with someone else doesn't it." He stated to her. Rebecca slapped Carrick then tried to again when he grabbed her hand midway. "I wouldn't do it if I were you. I'm the only friend you have right now." He growled to her.

The stalker who had been following Ana and Christian now was back at a computer. It was after four and the results should have been in by then. Wyatt had printed off Ana's results, he was looking at it as was stunned with the results.

"I know...I know what it says. You don't have to tell me," Ana told him as he held the paper in his hand.

"No, your results came back negative," he exclaimed to her.

Both Ana and Christian looked down at the paper he had in his hand. While they were looking at the paper the stalker was back to his or her tricks again by changing the results.

"I didn't work this hard just for it to fail now. Oh please, don't let it be too late," the stalker stated.

"I can't believe it!" Ana said, shocked. "I'm negative? I'm really negative?" she asked Wyatt not believing it.

Ana sat down in a chair while holding the piece of paper in her hand. "You mean I'm not sick after all?" she asked again.

"How can this be? I know we should be happy but this is big, Wyatt. How could the first test come up positive then the second come back negative." Christian wanted to know.

"I can't explain it. "

"Come on, man, this is torture," Christian told him.

Wyatt was picking up the phone when he looked over at the computer again and it read Positive. "For crying out loud," he said, going to the computer again.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked, as he and Ana looked at the computer screen and it read positive. "What the hell is going on here?" Christian yelled.

"I'm not sure...I know when I printed this paper it said negative. And now...I don't know what to think anymore." Wyatt told him frustrated as well.

"This has got to be some kind of a sick joke!" Christian explained, as Ana looked at the computer screen. She was so confused.

Nick came in to see what was going on. "Hey there, I could hear you all the way down the hall. What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh nothing but the lab screwed up Ana's test results!" Christian yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"She had a second test to confirm the first one but the print out says she is negative this time."

"That's great right?" Nick asked confused.

"But the screen says positive."

"How is that possible?" Nick asked Wyatt.

"We don't know."

"Ana, I'm so sorry, this must be making you crazy," Nick sympathized with her.

"She's not the only one," Christian stated as he paced the clinic.

"I can only imagine how you feel right now. I'm surprised that you hadn't put your fist through the wall right about now. Listen, I'm going to go down to the lab and see what's going on myself."

"I'm coming with you," Christian told Wyatt.

"No, please don't go," Ana pleaded with her fiance. "Let Wyatt go, the way your feeling, you're liable to scare them off."

"I want to get to the bottom of this, Ana," Christian stated to her.

"I know, me too. But we have to be patient." She told him trying to calm herself down.

Wyatt left to find out what is going on, meanwhile Nick was telling them that maybe the second test is the one to go by. Ana said that is a great theory, but she told them both that the right result for her is on the computer screen and the print out was false.

Christian assured Ana that if Wyatt wasn't back in five minutes he was going down there himself to get some answers.

The stalker meanwhile was in the hospital system and was saying, "I had to be on time. I had too."

Back at Carrick's place, he and Rebecca had been arguing about her wanting to talk to her children. His phone rang interrupting them. Lillian was calling to let Carrick know that Nicole Jones had come up missing at the hospital and that they couldn't find her. Rebecca was worried about her friend.

Christian and Ana were waiting for Wyatt to come back to the clinic. Jessica showed up and walked into the clinic.

"I hope this isn't a bad time," Jessica said, peeking in the door as she came in further.

"It's a really bad time," Christian told her.

"Its very important. I have some forms I need you to sign," Jessica told Christian. "They are IRS forms and if they aren't signed and sent in today…"

"Your bringing these to me now?" Christian asked angrily.

"I just thought that…"

"You didn't think period, Jessica. I'm not signing anything right now," he growled to her.

Nick was watching their exchange, he thought Jessica seemed kind of nervous. He certainly wasn't a fan of hers at all. Ana tried to calm Christian down telling him that Jessica was only trying to help.

"Jessica, can this be done another time?" Ana suggested calmly.

"I'm sorry...I was only trying to help." Jessica stated. "How are you doing, Ana?"

She sighed. "There's been a mix up with my test results."

"Oh? How so?" Jessica asked.

"We got two answers."

"Wow, are you sure. What are you going to do?"

"We don't know. Wyatt is down in the lab trying to find out."

"I'm going down there to see what is keeping him. Do you want to go with me?" Christian asked Ana.

"You go ahead, Christian. I can stay with her." Jessica told him.

"Wait a minute, Christian. Hold on a second." Nick told him as they went down the hall. "Can I talk to you for a moment about Jessica?" he asked his cousin.

"I know...I should have never went off on her, I know she was only trying to help." Christian told him.

"Yeah well think again, cousin." Nick told him.

Christian was confused by Nick's statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't think Jessica is such a good friend after all."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't like her, Christian. Neither does Susan for that manner. I will tell you something else, I think you should keep Ana away from her. Far away." Nick suggested. "Jessica had said some really lousy things to Susan about being HIV positive recently and I thought you should know. I'm telling you, if she were a man, I would have knocked her out by now."

"Whoa, wait a second, slow down here. Exactly what was said?" Christian asked.

"Something to the effect that Susan was going to get sick real soon and that she was going to have a miserable slow death."

"She said that?" Christian asked, not believing it himself.

"And more. I'm telling you she painted a grizzly picture to Susan. If that is how she talks to Susan, imagine what she could do to Ana. I think you should keep Ana away from her altogether."

"I hope that Susan told her off."

"Are you kidding me? She was so stunned she didn't know how to react. What do you say to somebody when they attack you like that? I'm not sure if you noticed lately but Jessica seems to be fixated on the both of you, especially Ana. I'd watch out for her."

"I will just have to have a talk with Ms. Martinez. But it will have to wait, I need to find Wyatt."

"You go ahead, I will stay with Ana." Nick told him.

Just as soon as he walked back in he saw Jessica trying to persuade Ana to leave with her and that Christian could get the results for her.

"Jessica, that's okay. If Ana wants to leave I can take care. If you have something to do then go ahead."

"I'm here for Ana, Nick. I will do whatever she wants," Jessica told Nick.

"Jessica, thank you but I'm staying."

Christian and Wyatt came in from the lab. With the printed results. Christian showed her that it was negative.

"This is a true results, Ana, they came back negative." Wyatt told her.

She couldn't believe it! Her test came back negative. But she was still confused on what happened. Nick told her to pay attention to the second result. Ana pointed out to them that she didn't know which one to believe. Christian told Wyatt she had a point to all of this. Wyatt explained that it was a glitch in the system.

Christian just didn't understand how the computer could print out negative and come up positive. He asked Nick to read it also to which he did.

"I don't understand what happened either. All I know is that the lab tech said he entered it in as negative." Wyatt told them. Nick read over the computer screen then the paper. He had a bad feeling about this.

"How many other results have been affected?" Nick asked Wyatt.

"We don't know that yet and it's going to take some time to get through all of that."

"If there was a virus that would mean that there would be other errors in the results," Nick told them all. "Okay how many other people have access these results?"

"No more than 3 or 4 technicians including me. Each results is completely confidential, that's why we use numbers instead of names. But I assure you I have talked to each person who ran Ana's results and they all say they put it in as negative."

"Something isn't making any sense here, if the lab techs are doing their job, then there has to be something wrong with this computer."

"Or somebody switched Ana's test results," Christian explained.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ana asked.

"Someone very sick," he told her.

"So you're saying that someone could have broke into our system?" Wyatt asked Christian.

"Is that possible?" Ana asked.

"It happens all the time," Nick told Ana.

"But not here. Nothing like that has happened like that before until now."

"Yes, but you've also never had two different results from the same test either."

"But that's insane for someone to switch the test results," Ana told her fiance.

Wyatt told them all that they have state of the art system and if someone had tapped into their system they would know. Jessica chimed in agreeing with him.

"I'm not sure about that. I recently interviewed a hacker and he said that it wasn't hard to do it. But it would take weeks to find out who possibly did it."

"What do we do now?" Ana asked.

"I hate to say it, but we bypass the computer all together. Ana, I know this has to be very difficult so it's your call."

"So you're suggesting I take the test again."

"Just to be on the safe side. And I will look over the entire thing myself."

"What do you say, Ana? Once and for all take the test again to be sure."

Ana sighed out. "Okay, I will do it."

"I think that's the best way to do it. This time there will be no glitches."

"Okay, let's do it." She said, as she allowed Wyatt to take her blood again. Once he did, he told her that he would have it first thing in the morning.

They all left his office as Ana and Christian went back to his yacht. They just held each other tight as neither could sleep a wink. They arrived the next morning awaiting the results to come in. The stalker came into the hospital and borrowed a lab coat at they slipped into the lab. He or she grabbed another person's vial of blood. This person was saying they were going to trade places with Anastasia Steele as they took the paper off. Rebecca had been in the hospital hoping to find Nicole. But her ex was there and she had to hide somewhere.

"Oh, this is just too easy," the stalker said outloud. Just then the door flew open as Rebecca hid in the lab, startling the stalker who dropped the vial of blood.

"Look at what you made me do! I'm going to kill you!" the stalker shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rebecca said, horrified.

"You're going to pay!" the stalker screamed at her but Rebecca kneed this person, causing pain, allowing herself to get away.

"Shit! Now what am I going to do?" the stalker asked outloud.

Rebecca went home to Carrick's place. Once she came in he asked how Nicole was. When she didn't answer he asked what was wrong. She told him what happened in the lab. He asked if she was okay, she said yes, as she got away from the person.

The other lab tech came in telling the person he needed to get some results in for Wyatt. He was looking for the vial when he saw that the stalker had it in their hands.

"That's the vial I need. Thanks!" the lab tech said, grabbing from them.

While the lab tech got to work on Ana's results, Wyatt came in just as the stalker was about to try to do away with the tech. Wyatt asked him about Ana's results and he said he was working on them now. The stalker told them that they were heading out and left.

Ana had told Christian she needed to take a break, and went to get her a drink of water. Just as the stalker walked out of the lab, they almost ran into Ana as she was in the hallway. But the stalker managed to manuever out of Ana's sight. She walked towards the lab door thinking that they were working on hers right now. The stalker looked right at Ana without her knowing it. They left the hospital angry knowing that Ana would get the correct results this time.

"Damn it! All that hard work I did went down the drain. That's okay. I'm going to have to do something else to make them pay. And I know just what to do," the stalker said, creepily.

Ana and Christian were waiting patiently for Wyatt to come back with her results. The clinic door opened as he came in looking at them both.

"Is that the results?" Ana asked.

"It sure is. There is no other way to say it but it came back negative." Wyatt told her.

"I'm negative? You mean I dont have HIV?" Ana asked, not wanting to get her hopes up again.

"You're sure?" Christian asked looking at Wyatt himself.

"We repeated the test several times. There is no way you are carrying the HIV virus."

"And you're sure than this is not wrong?" Ana asked again.

"I'm sure. You are negative." Wyatt told her.

Christian grabbed Ana as he twirled her around happily. "It's over! Its finally over!" They hugged Wyatt telling him thank you for everything.

 **A/N: So, Ana results are negative and can finally move on. But it seems that Nick and Susan are suspicious of Jessica as well as Christian. Is Jessica up to something? If she is why? Stay tuned. It might be a week or so before I update again. I am almost finished with ch 11. Thanks for being so patient with me.**


	11. Chapter 11: Weekend Getaway?

**Ch 11: Weekend getaway?**

 **Hey all, before you read, there is some violence that does take place in this chapter. It has a little bit of gore in it. So if this is not for you then please stop reading. It will be a crime scene. That's all I'm going to say. I didn't write it very descriptively per say, but it is a rather violent incident that does happen. Be aware. Thank you, just wanted to give a heads up!**

It was almost Thanksgiving, Ana got the news she waited to hear for a long time. She wasn't sick after all. She had gotten a second test and it was negative.

Though they had no idea there was a stalker lurking around them and had changed the results the first time and tried to do it again. They had heard that there was a mishap that did happen and it was being investigated.

Christian and Ana arrived at Grey Enterprises, they had called ahead and told them they had some exciting news to share with everyone.

"I still can't believe it! I'm not HIV positive like we thought I was," Ana said, as she grabbed her fiance and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's a miracle. Ana, I want you to know, that even if you were sick, I would have stood by you no matter what." Christian told his fiancee, looking her in her deep blue eyes.

"I know, and I love you so much for that," she replied, giving him a kiss.

"We better get up there, everyone is waiting for our big news." He told her stepping into the elevator.

They arrived on their floor, stepping out, they went to the conference room saw everyone had formed together in there. When they entered holding hands everyone looked at the couple. Ray was the first to speak, while all their other friends and family looked on.

"So? What happened?" Ray asked.

"Hello, everyone. As you all know I went to have a test to confirm the first one. As it turned out, I'm not HIV positive after all!" Ana shouted excitedly. There was a band of applause and cheering. Susan stood shell shocked as Ana told them all the good news.

 _I couldn't believe it! Ana really isn't sick after all. When Nick came into the office he was smiling like crazy. I kept asking him what was going on but he told me it wasn't his news to tell. I had no idea it would be this._

Ana saw that Susan wasn't joining in the party as Aunt Grace broke out the bubbly. She went to her friend to see what was wrong.

"Susan, are you okay?" Ana asked her touching her friend's shoulder.

Susan looked at her friend, she couldn't get any words out. You could see her eyes watering. "I...I...I have to go. I'm sorry," Susan whispered as she ran out of the conference room where the party was being held.

Ana went after her. "Susan! Please, don't go," she begged her friend who stopped outside the room. She turned to Ana, tears streaming down her face.

 _I wanted to be happy for Ana, I did. I do. But, I was still sad._

Ana approached her friend with concern. "Please talk to me," she pleaded.

 _How insensitive could I have been to blurt out my news like that in front of Susan? I felt so guilty. She has been my rock through this whole thing; and here I go shoving my good fortune in her face._

Susan looked back at Anastasia. "I'm happy for you, I really am...it's just that…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh dear. How could I be so insensitive? I'm sorry to have blurted it out like that," Ana told her rubbing her friend's shoulders.

"Ana- please don't. I'm okay," she replied, sniffling.

"No, your not and let's not pretend otherwise. I was very insensitive towards your feelings."

"You have every right to happy and celebrate it . I'm happy for you for. You got your miracle."

"But I want you to have yours," Ana told her friend.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, Ana. It's okay," Susan said, as she gathered her strength. "I'm okay now. I was just in shock. You go in there and celebrate your miracle."

"How about we go in together?" Ana suggested.

"You go, I will be in there in a minute."

Ana was reluctant to go, but she nodded her head as she went into the conference room. For the first time since their friendship, Ana felt like sad. She wished Susan could have the same miracle. Nick came to Ana.

"Where is Susan?"

"She's out front." She told him as she went over to Christian.

Nick went out to check on her and saw her in the elevator. "Susan?" he asked as she left the party. He followed Susan to a nearby park.

"I figured you might come here," Nick told her. Susan was sitting on a swing.

"You shouldn't of have left the party." She told him as he sat next to her in swing. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there."

"I'm sure it was difficult to hear Ana's good news."

Susan looked at Nick. "I'm happy for her I am. I don't begrudge her of her happiness."

"I wished that it could be you too." he told her.

"Wouldn't that be nice. That one day I could wake up and find out it was all one big nightmare and that I won't get sick and will lead a long and healthy life."

"I wish that to Susan."

"You know I'd wake up in the morning after finding out I was HIV positive and I would think it was a nightmare, but then reality sits in. It took me a long time after I got my results to accept that I was sick. But I hope it will be a long time to be positive without symptoms."

"I really wish there was something I could say or do," he said to her.

"You can't and neither can I. The best thing I can do is live with it."

"I can't pretend to know what it feels like." He sympathized. "But I can see it does take an enormous amount of courage."

"Nick, just because I'm HIV positive doesn't mean I'm a hero."

"In my eyes it does. Susan, you're a friend and a role model. You're an expert…"

"On what? On how to ruin a party?"

"On living. Don't change the subject. Let me tell you about some of the things you've taught me. You've taught me about things that really matter."

"To be honest Nick, I don't feel that way. Just when I think I have a handle on things, with the HIV, I'm back at square one again. Especially after today."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I certainly don't see it that way."

"It's just human nature Nick. Just the way it happens."

"That was when you were all alone. You're not alone anymore, you're with someone who loves you very much." Nick told her without thinking and realized what he just said.

Susan looked back at him in shock. "You can take that back if you want."

"No. I don't know when it happened, but, I have fallen in love with you, Susan." She got off her swing, trying to digest what just happened between them.

 _Oh my god! Did I just hear Nick correctly? Did he say he was in love with me? I couldn't breathe or think. I didn't know what to say._

He went to her, as he palmed her face and told her again. "I love you, Susan." He kissed her.

Back at Grey Enterprises, the party was going full steam ahead. Even Detective Cutter made an appearance. He told Christian good luck and that he was happy for the couple. He also began to tell Christian that he had a very interesting evening with Jessica Martinez.

"Yeah, it seemed you two were having a good time." Christian told him.

"That's not exactly what I was thinking," Cutter told him.

"She's not everyone's cup of tea."

"You got that right, she is a strange one. But she said she liked working here though."

"And that's strange?" Christian asked him.

"No, I didn't mean that. She told me a story about a previous employer...Oh where was that place?" he asked trying to think of it.

"You mean Hutchison Accounting in Dayton." Christian told him.

"That's it. Thanks man. Remind me to tell you the story sometime. I gotta get going," the detective told him as he left the party.

Elliot stared at Cutter as he left. He didn't like the fact that his boss and put him and his partner on probation for investigating about Jessica when he was doing the same thing. Aunt Grace though was going on and on about Ana's wedding, as she told her that she could have all the champagne she wanted and told her she also knew a good designer to make her wedding dress. Grace even told her that if she dug deep into the family's attic she could find the tiara.

"Um...Grace, are you sure you haven't had too much champagne there?" Ana questioned.

Everyone laughed at her comment. "I haven't been this happy or more sane in all my life. Ana, I like you, I always have," she told her hugging her almost niece. "Even when you said a lot of things I didn't want to hear."

"I did do that!" Ana said, smiling.

"You did that the first day when you worked in the office. You reprimanded me on the way I would treat my family and you were absolutely right."

"Thanks, I think." Ana replied as Christian held his fiancee in his arms.

"Two things I wanted to thank you on and one is telling the truth. That's something our family could use more of. And two, for making my nephew happier than he's ever been."

"He's given that to me as well."

"I do hope that my nephew appreciates what he's got and never forgets it," Aunt Grace said to the both of them.

"Believe me, Aunt Grace, I do. I also appreciate that you and Nick have stood by my side, thank you for doing that. May I also say you have been on your best behaviour lately," Christian told her surprisingly.

"Why, what ever do you mean, darling?" she asked, fluffing her hair.

"I just mean you haven't mentioned anything about Nick and Susan or the vendetta against my father. Lord know he deserves it."

"Ahhh you have noticed."

"To be honest, I have seen the error of my ways. But you will see it for yourself as he is back in town." Grace told her nephew.

Christian knew sooner or later he'd have to face his father again. He knew that his father wouldn't stay away forever and that they were bound to run into each other sometime. But he wasn't going to allow the news of his father being back mess up his life with Anastasia.

 _I knew my father being gone was only temporary; but I've also noticed how he wasn't in a hurry to see me either. He will not ruin my good fortune with my fiancee, I won't allow it._

Carrick was on a mission of his own. He went to the hospital to talk to Jack about what had happened to Rebecca in the lab. He ran into him in the hospital hallway.

"I have been all over looking for you."

"Carrick, do me a favor. Call my office and make an appointment."

"This can't wait! I have to speak to you right now." Carrick demanded.

"I am trying to run a hospital here. I am looking into Ana and Christian's problem, but you screaming at me won't help. The lab assured they will have a report on my desk first thing in the morning. Now back off, okay?" Jack shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Carrick asked him.

"What are you complaining about?"

"Certainly not Christian or Ana Steele."

"I assumed you would have talked to them." Jack told him.

"We haven't spoken to each other in months."

"You have no idea on what is going on?" Jack found that hard to believe. But then again he's been rather busy himself too.

"No, I don't. I'm also not in the mood for guessing games. There is a depraved lab technician running around this hospital who is assaulting women and I want to you to find out who this person is and now." Carrick told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that might get your attention. A friend of mine wandered into the lab and was attacked by this crazed lab technician."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, not knowing of this situation.

"Yes, I'm sure. She came home and was frightened about the whole thing. This person threatened her life and if you don't do something about it I will."

"We have been told, by the other lab technician that there was another person in there. But unfortunately, we have no idea who this person was, as this person cannot be found."

"If you don't find this person, I will," Carrick growled to him.

Back at Grey Enterprises for the party. Ana began to give her speech as she was telling everyone thank you for their support. She couldn't express her gratitude or joy for having her family to enjoy this special time with them. Ana let them know how much she truly loved each and every one of them.

The next day, the foursome, Nick, Susan, Christian and Ana went out for a long lunch to celebrate. The pharmaceutical was division was doing very well and the numbers were up again. They decided to go out and have a big dinner that evening as Christian was asking Ana where she'd like to go. He suggested Paris, Rio for a dinner spot. She told him that Seattle would do just fine.

"You know I only wished Jessica could join us as she worked on these figures as well. I think she worked herself sick," Ana told them as she had called in sick to work that day.

"I don't think you have to worry about Jessica. In fact if you ask me I think you should stay as far away as you can." Susan suggested. Ana wasn't sure why Susan was acting that way as she looked back at her.

"Wait a minute, give her a break. I get that she is lonely and weird, but who wouldn't be in her frame of mind. She never got over the rape," she said back to all of them.

"Ana, you were attacked and you're still a human being."

"I know that. But that's because I had you, my family and friends. I might be as miserable as Jessica is if I didn't have all of you. Look, I don't blame you all if you don't like her, I don't. But I for one can't turn my back on her. I just can't. In fact I'm going to call her right now while I'm thinking about her."

"Oh, come on, Ana! Can't this wait until in the morning." Christian suggested.

Ana got on the phone and talked to Jessica as she told Ana she missed her. She told her friend that was sweet and said she sounded better. Jessica let her know she was still queasy and Ana asked if she could keep any food down. Ana suggested that she bring Jessica some soup from her family's diner. Jessica told her not to go through all that trouble. Ana let her know that she and Christian would be by soon as they hung up.

Detective Cutter was suspicious of Jessica himself too. He went there earlier to check on her as he heard she was sick. But when she didn't let him in he found a hair on the floor that matched hers. He took it to get analyzed. The lab called him back hours later and told him it was the same color as was found in the victim's hands. Now he was even more suspicious.

"Ana, you can say all you want about Jessica, but I think she is mean." Susan told her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But, I still like her and will continue being her friend. I'm going over there to deliver her some food from my family's diner."

"I'll go with you,' Christian told her.

"You don't have to go with me," Ana told him.

"I want to. On a day like today, I don't want you out of my sight."

"You two have a great weekend together." Nick told them.

"Don't you two want to join us for dinner later?" Christian asked.

"Actually, I have something else in mind. Rein check?" Nick asked.

"No problem. See you Monday." Christian told them as he and Ana left the office.

"You're still worried about Ana, aren't you?"

"They just don't see Jessica for what she really is. I just don't trust that woman at all. It's not about what she said to me, there is something up with her, I just get a creepy feeling about her."

"I understand how you feel about her. But something you should know about my cousin, you have never seen him get tough."

"And you have?"

"I have a few times and none of them were pleasant. So don't worry about it, Christian will keep a close eye on Ana. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me? Really?" Susan asked all excited.

"Yes. But you must close your eyes and obey." He grabbed a picnic basket and told her to hold his hand and follow him with her eyes closed.

Jessica got ready for Ana to come over, she was excited to see her friend. She was waiting for her and heard a knock at her door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Cutter.

"Hello, Jessica," he smiled to her. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Why, Patrick, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you," Jessica told him.

"I heard you were sick so I dropped by to give you some soup," Cutter told her as he came in her apartment. "Aren't you going to close the door?"

"I'm not sure if I should, as I live alone," Jessica told him. "I don't usually entertain men when I'm by myself."

"Oh come on, Jessica, I'm harmless and a cop. Don't worry about what other people think."

"I know you came by earlier but I wasn't quite presentable." She told him.

"Well, your looking better. Matter of fact you look very good," Cutter told Jessica.

"Detective Cutter, do I detect a little bit of flirting from you?" Jessica asked, shutting the door.

"Maybe just a little," he said to her. "I enjoyed our date last night."

"That was hardly a date," Jessica told him. "We just happened to run into each other."

"That's true. Look, Jessica, I just wanted you to know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here to listen whenever you want." He told her sitting down on her couch. "Come join me and lets talk," he replied, patting the couch beside him.

There was another knock on the door and Ana and Christian came in bringing soup with them.

"Hey, Jessica," Ana said hello to her.

Meanwhile Nick had taken Susan to the park for a picnic but first he put her on a swing. He told her he wasn't expecting to fall in love with her but he did. Susan told him she was in love with him too and they shared a kiss.

Back at Jessica's place, she looked like she was going to pass out so Ana had her to sit while she got the soup for her. Detective Cutter offered to make her some tea as well. Ana was in the kitchen getting her soup together with some crackers.

"You know...you all don't have to make all this fuss over me. I can do this all myself," she told them, trying to get them all to leave.

"We don't mind," Ana told her. "We're glad to help."

"Seriously, I don't need three people to take care of me." Jessica pointed out.

"When you are right, you are right. We will go ahead and you can enjoy your soup. We're leaving Patrick!" Ana yelled from the door.

"Okay, you two take care and I will take care of Jessica. Ya'll have a good night"

"Ana, I just wanted you to know how much I do appreciate your friendship and I'd really like to have some girl talk with you," Jessica told her at the door.

"We will soon. You just get better. See you at work soon." Ana told her.

Once they left Jessica's apartment Christian was very confused about something.

"Why did we leave so soon? I thought you wanted to visit with Jessica?" he asked.

"I did. But I think she was really hinting to be alone with him. I think Jessica has a crush on Detective Cutter." Ana told him sweetly.

"Awe...you're playing matchmaker I see." He told her smiling on to her plan.

"Jessica doesn't have many friends so I figured why not Cutter. She's safe with him anyway."

"You're just a romantic, but I get it." He told her.

Patrick came out of the kitchen bringing Jessica's tea and soup. He set it on the coffee table for her. He began to tell her that with him being a detective he was very good at listening.

"I'm sure being a police detective is very hard work. I'd love to hear about it sometime but I really just want to drink my tea, eat and then go to bed."

"Okay. That's cool. Here's my number in case you need it." He told her leaving it on the table.

"Thanks. I appreciate you coming by," she said, opening the door for him.

"Anytime, Jessica. Good night." He told her walking out of her apartment.

 _There is something up with Jessica and I'm going to find out what it is._ He told himself.

Jessica was glad he was finally gone. Now she could get back to what she was doing before.

The stalker knew that the detective was in Jessica's apartment. They saw him go in there earlier. But also seen Ana and Christian make an appearance as well but was relieved they didn't stay too long.

"That detective is getting way too close. I have to figure out a way to get rid of him once and for all," the stalker said. "I know just how to do it…"

Detective Cutter was outside the building. He decided to stake out her building until he found the evidence he needed. But unbeknownst to him the stalker had other ideas. As he was checking the perimeters outside the apartment complex, Cutter heard a noise and went to check it out. He heard trash cans being rustled around and all of the sudden a cat came out of the shadows scaring him. He caught his breath as just as soon as he turned around to head back to his car he gasped out.

"No! It can't be," Cutter told the stalker looking him or her straight in the the eyes.

"And you won't get to tell a soul," the stalker replied, stabbing Detective Cutter over and over again!

Cutter dropped to his knees in shock on what just happened. The stalker ran off before being seen leaving him for dead. Someone was coming around the corner and saw Patrick on the ground. He bent down and saw the knife still in the detective's gut. He pulled it out just as the police had arrived.

"Put the weapon down and move away from the victim now!" the police shouted at to him.

He dropped the knife in shock. They put him in handcuffs and in the squad car. Detective Cutter was trying to tell Levy what had happened.

"Who did this to you?" Levy asked him.

"It was...J..." Cutter tried sputtering, but couldn't get all the words out.

"Who?" Levy asked him.

"It was...It was…" he tried to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"Hang in there Cutter, don't talk." Levy told him as they put him in the ambulance.

The detectives took a look around at the scene as there was lots of blood on the cement. They noticed that there was some writing in blood. It had the letter J. They knew that Cutter was trying to tell them something but what. Who was J? It could mean anybody or anything at this point. Jessie was there on the scene and holding the knife when they arrived.

Ana had a surprise for Christian while they were out. She asked Christian if they could stop by his uncle's cabin. They arrived at the cabin, she told him she wanted to come by since they were in that direction. Once inside Christian saw that there were candles all around and a cheese and fruit tray.

"It looks like the cabin is in use, Ana, we better go." He told her.

"Actually we don't have to leave. We can stay all weekend. I did this," Ana told her fiancee who was rather surprised.

"You did this?" he asked. Not sure what was going on.

"Yeah. I had called ahead and had it set up for us. Do you like it?"

"I'm flabbergasted." Christian said, looking at her.

"Christian, I wanted to permanently say goodbye to my past and hello to our future."

"You know...you didn't have to do this."

Ana toyed with his buttons on his shirt. "But I wanted too. Remember that night on the yacht, when we were going to make love?"

"You changed your mind."

"Yeah, that was the night," Ana whispered to him.

"Hey, it's okay. I understood. You weren't ready then."

Ana looked into her fiance's grey eyes and said, "That night changed everything for me. I realized just who you really were and what you were made of. I could see the love in your eyes that night and I knew you were really loved me. We have been through so much together in this year. You stood by me through all the rape and the challenges it threw at me. I was so sure I was HIV positive and would get you sick."

"I know, I saw it in your eyes, the fear. But I don't see it anymore. Your eyes are clear now and full of love."

"I love you so very much, Christian. I want to show you just how much."

He palmed her face in his hands. "I love you, Anastasia. I'd do anything for you."

"So will you teach me to make love. I've never really made love before. Can you show me?" Ana whispered to him.

His heart was beating ninety miles an hour. He was sure she could feel it under her hand that was placed on his chest.

"There is nothing that I can teach you, Ana. You're the one who has changed me. We will learn together what it's like to really make love," he whispered her. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

Christian and Ana began to make love as he started undressing her slowly. As he removed her suit jacket, she began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon they were both naked and laying on the bed together. Christian had taken a red rose and began trailing the delicate flower up and down and Ana's naked form.

She closed her eyes letting the rose tickle her and it formed goosebumps on her skin. Christian kissed Ana lightly on her forehead, cheeks, and lips. They were totally tuned into each other. As they kissed, Christian rolled Ana over so that she was on top of him.

She kissed his adam's apple, chest and trailed back to his lips, as she nipped and sucked. He moaned to her as she lightly touched his chest with her fingertips. They both clasped their hands together as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

 _I couldn't believe that Ana and I were really making love with each other. She is my everything._

Christian rolled her underneath him again as he gently nipping on her pert nipples. Ana moaned at the sensation as it made her whole body tingle. He slid his finger inside of her feeling it wet. He knew she was almost ready. He began to circle her clit, making Ana squirm under him. His thumb pinched her clit making her body orgasm. When she calmed down he knew it was time.

He centered himself against her as he went in slowly. Ana winced a little but once he was sheathed inside of her, she felt complete.

"Oh, Christian, that feels so good!" she moaned out in a whisper.

He smiled at her as he began to circle his hips diving in more. Both were meeting each other thrusts.

"Ana, this feels so amazing. We fit like a glove together," he moaned to her as he slid in and out in a faster pace.

He could feel her orgasm building again as her pussy clenched onto his cock as he buried himself deeper inside of her.

"Christian, please, go faster!" Ana begged him as he made love to her. She couldn't take his slow ministrations.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, baby," he told her.

"I'm almost there! Harder and deeper!" she begged him.

Christian put her legs over his shoulders as he begun to thrust deeper and harder. Both their breaths were laboured as he continued. He slid his finger inside of her again pinching her clit making Ana come again harder this time!

"I'm coming!" she shouted, arching her back to him more, pushing her breasts towards him.

He sucked on her breasts making himself come with her as he plummeted more inside of her, he could feel his balls and cock grow harder by the minute. He felts his body spasm as he followed in with her orgasm.

"Holy hell, Ana! You're mine! All mine!" he shouted out as he shot his load inside of her. The two came down from their sexual high as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Wow!" they both said laughing and giggling with each other.

Christian laid beside Ana as he looked in her eyes. She had the rose in her hand while he looked at his fiance.

"Hey, are you okay? I wasn't too rough for you was I?" Christian asked worried he was a bit rougher than intended.

"Oh, no, of course not. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect." She told him.

"Well, I aim to please," he whispered to her as she giggled. "See, I knew I'd get a smile out of you. It's just that you looked far away for a moment there."

"Christian, I can't even put into words on how I feel right now. I guess I was afraid if I tried to describe this feeling, that maybe it would go away. I know it's not my first time…" she was starting to say.

"Ana- shhhhh. Don't even think that way. I'm not. What we did tonight, that was magical. We made love for the first time with each other."

"But Christian you have made love before…"

"That's just it...I thought it was love but it wasn't. At least not with the right person. Even though I wasn't a virgin anymore, that doesn't matter. What we have doesn't even come close to what the others were."

"Really?" Ana asked him.

"Really. What I feel for you, it's so much more than I could have ever imagined. Ana, you're not only my fiance, my lover but your also my best friend. I never had a best friend until you came along. I'm just sorry I waited too late to do something about how I was feeling," he told her sighing.

Ana put her finger in his lips. "Don't say that. You were there for me through all the rape stuff. You picked me up and put me together again. I love you so much."

Christian gave Ana a chaste kiss. "Oh, baby, I love you too. Just think in three months we will be married."

Ana giggled at that. "Oh you think that's funny, do you?" he asked tickling her.

"Stop!" she said, giggling even more. He stopped and looked down at his fiance. "I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Anastasia Steele Grey."

"Well, Mr. Grey, I think maybe we need to practice for the honeymoon!" she said, with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked.

"Yes I do! And I know just how," Ana whispered, as she flipped him over and he was beneath her.

He smiled up at her as he held her hair back in his hands. "Make me yours again, Ana. I'm at your disposal," as he winked at her. They made love again, and again all through the night and all weekend.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Well Christian and Ana finally made love! Yeah! So many of you have some suspicions on Jessica and the fact that she acts odd. Some of you think she is the stalker while others think it could be someone from Jose's past. The stalker will be revealed but a little bit later. You might be surprised. But for now just tell me your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12: Friends till the end

**Ch 12: Friends till the end**

Ana and Christian were in the elevator at Grey Enterprises after their long weekend together. They literally couldn't keep their hands off each other after making love over and over again all through the weekend.

After they had eaten the fruit and cheese Ana decided it wasn't enough so they found real food to heard a noise outside of the cabin and when Christian went to find the culprit he found a four legged animal on the front porch. A dog that was left behind from other people in the mountains.

The elevator opened up for them as they were in the middle of making out in it. Christian wanted to stay in there and continue their kissing session while Ana got out laughing. Both greeting Jessica as they walked in further.

"Hey, Jessica, how's it going?" Ana asked her friend, and Christian followed. Jessica was crying her eyes out as they had greeted her. "Jessica? Are you okay?" Ana asked again.

"It's the worst, it's the absolute worst thing that could ever happen," Jessica cried out.

Both Ana and Christian asked what happened. "What's going on?

Jessica turned to them, her eyes red from crying. "It's Patrick."

"What about him?"

"Some horrible man killed him!" she exclaimed, through her tears.

Christian looked very confused as did Ana. "What happened? Who killed him?"

"He was so very nice to me, he was one of the only friends I had besides you," Jessica said, looking at Ana as she hugged her friend.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Ana told her.

They began to talk with each other saying that Cutter was a great cop who looked out for people he cared about. Ana told Jessica she could tell that Patrick really cared for Jessica.

"Do they know who killed him?" Christian asked Jessica.

"I...um...someone named Jessie Walker?"

"The musician?" Ana asked, looking back at Christian.

"Yeah, we met him at towers one evening, he's also good friends with Leila. He seemed to be put together and not want to kill anyone though." Christian stated.

"Oh no…" Jessica wailed. "Patrick and I danced to his music, our one and only date!" she continued to cry out.

"This is such a shock! I wish I could have been there when you heard the news." Ana told her sympathetically.

"You have no idea how much I wished you had been there with me, I've been so upset over this whole ordeal. If I ever needed a friend it's right now!" she wailed.

Ana looking back at Christian. "We should have never gone away," she said, as she felt guilty not being there for Jessica.

Christian looked back at Ana and how she was bonding with Jessica. He didn't like how Jessica was making Ana feel guilty about their having a weekend together.

"Of course we should have. There was no way we could have known this was going to happen." He stated back to his fiance.

"I tried calling you several times and I never got an answer," Jessica told Ana. "I just felt so alone and I came here looking for you and when you weren't here, I completely lost it!"

"I can only imagine," Ana replied to her. "I'm so sorry! We were at Christian's uncle's cabin all weekend and we just got back."

"A romantic tryst?" Jessica asked, looking at them both. "How ironic to be having such fun when Patrick was...oh never mind. I'm sorry, don't worry."

The elevator dinged again as Nick got off and approached Ana and Christian asking if they knew where Susan was. Christian explained they they just got there but he suspected Susan and Grace were talking about the International deal in Paris.

Susan was going over the PR piece on the deal in Paris with Grace. They were expecting to close the deal soon and Susan was working out the final details on the press release speech. She was asking Grace what she thought of it. Of course she was very impressed with Susan's skills as a writer.

But Susan was rather nervous talking with her especially because of her relationship with Nick, when they both shared their I love you's.

"I could move this sentence over here if you like," Susan pointed out.

"Okay. If you think that would be better, go ahead."

"But then you really don't want to give too much away too soon either. Maybe we should leave it alone." Susan suggested very nervous.

"Okay, I think your right. We will send it out as is," Grace told her.

"Oh forget it! I can't do this anymore," Susan sighed, as she went to sit down in the chair in front of Grace's desk.

"Why? You did a great job on this. Why don't you go ahead and start working on the speech for the engineer's conference?" Grace asked.

"It's not the speech or the press release that is bothering me. It's um…" Susan started saying.

"What then? I'm confused." Grace told her. "Susan, I may be stingy with compliments but I think your work has been superb."

"Thanks. Why is this so hard?" Susan asked.

"Please tell me what's on your mind."

"The fact is Mrs. Grey, I can't go on with you until you know the truth."

"Don't keep me in suspense…"

"I'm in love with your son. I love Nick and he loves me. If you and I are going to have a problem, I'd rather hash it out right now." Susan told Grace.

Grace wasn't expecting this at all. She knew that her son and Susan had grown very close but in love? Wow.

"You love my son?" Grace asked.

"I do, with all my heart."

"My son feels the same way?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact he was the one who said it first."

"He doesn't beat around the bush does he?"

"It was very romantic."

"He's that too."

"It sort of came out when he asked me to go on a ski trip with him."

"Wow! It has gotten serious. So you two are going skiing?"

"Yes. We are going right after work today. He's been very cute over the whole thing. But if you are going to be mad at someone it should be me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I already told you once, I will not be the stick that comes between you two."

"Well, I appreciate that."

"After careful consideration, I feel the need to say this. I didn't realize just how much he meant to me until now. I love your son and I'm not going to give him up. He's the best thing that could have happened to me."

"He's quite a special man."

"Yes he is. So it's all out in the open. No turning back now. Give it your best shot. What do you want to say to me?"

"Susan, given your HIV status, I would be lying if I didn't tell you I wasn't scared for the both of you."

"I don't blame you one bit for that but…"

"Now hear me out please," Grace told her. "There is only one thing that cancels out that worry and that's you." That totally shocked Susan, as she didn't know what to say or think.

 _Was she saying that she approves of my being with Nick?_ Susan asked herself.

"I think you're magnificent." Grace told her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I think you're great. I can't imagine anyone better matched for my son than you."

"Am I hearing things? You really approve of our relationship?"

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are." Grace laughed to herself. "I'm sure Nick has told you I wasn't exactly crazy about his former wife."

"Yes, he said there were problems."

"But you didn't allow that to stop you did you? The trouble here is Susan is that I like you. I really like you. That's ironic isn't it?"

Both women began gigging as they continued on saying how much they truly liked each other. Nick came into his mother's office and wondered what was going on.

"Am I in the right room here or what?" he asked them as they continued to laugh and giggle with each other.

Out front, Ana continued to tell Jessica she was sorry she let her down on not being there when she heard the news about Patrick. She told Ana it couldn't be helped, but Ana continued to chastise herself until Christian chimed in telling her she couldn't of have know that was going to happen.

"He's right, Ana. You're here now and that's what counts." Jessica told her.

"You shouldn't be though. Why don't you take the rest of the evening off. You don't mind do you, Christian?" Ana asked him.

"No, that's fine. If you need time, we understand."

"Really, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Let's go freshen up then," Ana suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." Jessica replied.

Christian stopped Ana to talk to her. "Sweetie, can I talk to your for a second?"

"Sure. I will be right there, Jessica."

They waited until Jessica was out of hearing distance. "What?" Ana asked him.

"Sweetheart, just remember what Nick and Susan said about Jessica. She may not be the friend you think she is."

"She was upset," Ana reasoned.

"Jessica just laid a big guilt trip on you. Real friends wouldn't do that."

"Christian, that was a terrible thing she had to go through all by herself. I just happen to be very sympathetic towards her."

"I get it. I really do. Just keep an eye on her okay?"

"What for? She's not going to hurt me, I can only help her." Ana touched his suit jacket. "Honey, she doesn't have anyone else, besides it's a win win situation." Her hands went his face as she kissed him. "I love you."

He knew he wasn't going to win this so he gave in for now. "I love you too."

"I'll be right back." Ana said leaving for the ladies room. Christian watched the woman he loved as she went to the ladies room.

Across town at Carrick's place, Ray showed up looking for Rebecca. He wanted to see her again after the kiss they had shared once. She was fighting with Carrick because she wanted to see and talk to her children; and he told her it wasn't wise for her to that since they thought she was dead. But Ray showed up in the middle of their arguing in the park and to make Carrick jealous she reached out, grabbed Ray's face as she kissed him hard. Then turned to Carrick giving him a go to hell look and left in a huff.

Ray and Carrick were having words about Rebecca's whereabouts and the fact that she kissed him. The two men argued about the fact that she wanted them and that one of them was going to lose this fight. Though neither of them knew that Rebecca was spying on her ex husband. Paul was talking to himself and about the fact he was getting remarried again. He was saying it was time to put old ghosts away and look forward to his future.

His new fiance, Annie Morgan showed up and the two began to talk about their upcoming wedding. She explained that the children was excited especially Marah as she was going to be a bridesmaid, and her brother Shane was going to be the ring bearer. Rebecca had listened in to their conversation but got upset and left crying.

Back to Nick and Susan, he walked into his mother's office with the two women giggling at one another. He wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. Susan had explained she told his mother about them two as his mother continued to laugh and he didn't think it was funny at all.

"I'm not sure why this is funny, could somebody clue me in on the joke?"

"Son, you're being far too, what's the word I'm looking for? You're being too defensive. As far as you two being in love…" Grace was saying before Nick interrupted her.

"You can save it mother, I already know what you think. Come on Susan let's go," he told his girlfriend, unaware they had worked things out.

Susan stood up saying, "She's your mother, I think you should listen to her," she said, winking at Grace.

"What did she do to you?" Nick asked a little concerned.

"It's not exactly what she done, it's what she said." Susan told him.

"Mother, listen to me," he said leaning on Susan more. "You're going to accept the fact that Susan and I are…"

"You listen to me son," she said, getting up and walking from around her desk. "You just dust off those skis and make sure they are waxed properly. I would also love for you two to have a great time on the slopes!" She told both of them while giving them both a kiss on the cheek."Please take your goggles and just have fun!" Grace left her office, leaving the couple alone.

"What was ...no, who was that?" Nick asked Susan.

Susan smiled her at her boyfriend. "Your mother is just happy for us," and they shared a kiss.

Grace went to Ana's desk and saw Christian standing there. She went up to him saying it was good to see him and Ana so happy. He told her it had been a rough road, but it seemed to be over now. Grace asked him where she told her in the ladies room.

Ana and Jessica were in the ladies restroom freshening up. She was talking to Jessica how about much she admired Patrick and that he was a good friend to her especially during the times with Jose. Ana told her that Patrick always made sure she was safe around him and that he kept a close eye on Jose whenever possible.

"Is that you can talk about?" Jessica snapped at Ana, as it caused her to flinch. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean…" Jessica's voice trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry. I just keep going on and on about Patrick, I'll stop," Ana told her. "Actually, no one can stop the good mood I'm in especially after my weekend with Christian."

"That's right. You two had a romantic tryst. So how was it?" Jessica asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it now?" Ana asked her.

"Why sure I do. We're friends, and if you're happy and I want to hear about it. It makes me feel better."

"Okay. If you are sure. It was the most romantic time I have ever had in my life. You should have seen it, a full moon, a sky full of stars, it even started to snow. It was just so beautiful. Making love with Christian was so magical. I never thought it could be like that. It really felt like the first time for me."

"Oh?" Jessica asked. "What about Jose?" Jessica asked.

"That was a nightmare. It was nothing like it was with Christian. That's all I really want to say about that because my past is way back there and it's time to look to the future." Ana told her.

Jessica turned away from Ana. She was quite taken about the fact that Ana and Christian had made love and made a weekend of it. It was like a knife in her heart hearing Ana talk about it. Grace walked into the ladies room and said hello to them both.

"I'm so happy for you and Christian. Love is in the air and it's simply wonderful! The wedding is still set for Valentine's day right?" Grace asked Ana.

"As far as I know it is."

Grace looked over at Jessica and complimented her on her suit saying the color looked good on her. She noticed she looked a little flushed and asked if she was okay. Ana informed Grace that Patrick was killed, and that Jessica was having a rough time dealing with his death.

"I had no idea you and Patrick were so close. Did you two date?" Grace asked, curious.

"Oh, heavens no. We were just friends."

"I'm sorry for your loss, dear."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you to say."

"Oh my gosh! I got to go get the dog! I'm sorry I have to go."

"You got a dog?" Grace asked.

"She found us. While Christian and I were away in the cabin, a dog was left behind by her previous owners and she wondered to the cabin so we adopted her. But Kate is taking care of her but she needs to take Marina to the play gym so I have to get get her. We named her faith."

"Oh well, then you best be on your way."

"I'll see you two later." Ana left the ladies room.

Nick and Susan were basking in the glory of their newfound relationship. He was also surprised by the fact that his mother and Susan seemed to be getting along so well, almost like two best friends.

"I have a confession to make to you Nick," Susan told him.

"Should I sit down for this?"

"Yeah you can. It might soften the blow," Susan suggested.

"I'll take it like a man. What is it?" he asked, knowing it must be serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Tell me what's going on."

"It's like this...um...I like your mother, Nick. I like her a lot actually."

He smiled at her and then fell to the floor in shock. Susan giggled at his response. "Get up!"

"Why don't you join me down here?"

"I have to go home and pack. Unless you don't want to go skiing anymore."

He got up from the floor right away. "Susan, I'm more than ready to go away with you." He gave her a chaste kiss.

Ana was at her desk with Christian explaining she had to go get Faith as Kate wanted to take her daughter to the baby gym. He told her while she was getting the dog, he had a few reports to read. He asked if she was going by the yacht later and she told him yes. Just as Ana was getting in the elevator, Jessica asked her to wait while she rode with her. Christian was looking at some documents and noticed it wasn't complete.

"Wait a moment, Jessica!" Christian said, getting their attention in the elevator as Ana held it open. "This report from Allied doesn't seem to be completed. Could you stay a minute please?" he asked her. Christian wasn't comfortable with Jessica being alone with Ana and was trying to distract her.

"You mean now?" Jessica asked, from inside the elevator.

"Yes please, if you don't mind," he told her. Jessica gave Ana a look as she told Jessica, "I need to go, I'm sorry."

"O-okay," she said, getting out of the elevator as Ana left.

Christian gave her the documents as he told her it didn't seem to be complete. Jessica told him, "They just weren't collated that's all," as she shifted the papers around, giving them back to Christian in order.

Jessica went to the door that led to the stairs. "The elevator will be back up in a moment if you wait," he told her.

"No, I'm going to take the stairs. The stairs are good for the heart. Bye!" she said, leaving in a hurry while Nick and Susan joined him.

"What was that about?" Nick asked, noticing Jessica left hurriedly.

"A very determined woman," Christian told him.

"Determined to do what?" Nick asked him.

Ana was riding in the elevator down to the parking garage where here car was. Jessica ran down the flight of stairs trying to catch up with it. Ana got to her car, unlocking it and putting her things into the back seat. She wasn't unaware that Jessica was in the garage herself looking for Ana. She dropped her purse and bent down to pick up it while Ana was backing out of her spot. She felt a big thump behind her and got out to see what happened. She hit Jessica with her car!

"Oh my god! Jessica are you okay?" Ana leaned down to check on her as she was out cold. She called Christian explaining he needed to come down right away, that she hit Jessica with her car.

He came in as Ana explained what happened. "I don't know what happen. I looked in my rearview mirror, I didn't see anything but when I backed up I felt a thump and got out and saw her on the ground. I killed her didn't I?" Ana asked panicking.

"Jessica's okay, she's still breathing," he replied, feeling her pulse.

She woke up and tried to get up but Ana and Christian told her not to get up too fast.. "Take it easy, Jessica, we're going to call an ambulance."

"No, no, you don't have to. I'm okay," she said, as she lost her balance again. Christian caught her in his arms.

"We need to get you checked out, just to make sure you're okay." He told her.

"But I'm fine.." Jessica insisted.

"Please, do it for me?" Ana asked her, while looking back at her friend.

"Okay, fine."

Christian put her in the front seat while Ana rode in the back as he drove them to the hospital. Ana told her that she would stay by Jessica's side the whole time. Once they arrived, Ana took her to a seat in the waiting room while Christian filed the insurance forms.

Jack Jr came over to them and asked what happened. Ana explained what happened as Junior took Jessica into the examining room to check her out. When Junior asked her to put on a hospital gown, Jessica freaked out saying she couldn't wear that in front of him. Ana told her she would be okay and that she could stay with her if she liked.

"No!" Jessica shouted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just can't do this."

"Please, let Jack Jr help you. He's a doctor and you need to make sure everything is okay," Ana told her calmly. Jessica finally stopped resisting but asked Ana to wait outside as she was still embarrassed.

They waited outside and allowed her to change and Jack Jr. went back in to examine her fully. Jessica was out in fifteen minutes as the doctor told them she had a slight concussion but would be fine. Once they were reassured that Jessica was fine, they left the hospital.

Nick and Susan made it the mountain to ski, but skiing was the last thing on Nick's mind. He and Susan were still getting to know each other but one thing was for certain, he loved her with all his heart and was ready to make love with her.

She looked into his eyes, a little nervous. "You know Nick, we don't have to do anything tonight. We could go to sleep and …" Nick kissed her interrupting what she was saying.

"Honestly, Susan, I just want to be with you. That's all I want." He told her gently.

"I know me too. Just so you know, I know how to make love safely," she said, reassuring him.

"Then teach me. Teach me how to make love safely. Show me what you know," he told her as they began kissing and making love with each other.

The next day back in Seattle, everyone was gathering at the funeral parlor for Cutter's funeral. Ana and Christian were there as Kate just arrived. They asked her if she had heard from Nadine and she said no, which was very weird. They asked how Elliot was doing as he was taking it very hard. Even though Cutter drove him crazy, he was still a good friend, teacher and and a very good cop.

Kate saw Jessica arrive and thanked her for coming. Jessica was telling her how much she liked Cutter and that he would be missed. She went to sit beside Ana, who asked how she was feeling. Jessica let her know she was fine, just a little dizzy. Ana apologized again for hitting her with the car as she explained it was okay, but wanted to have some time alone with Ana. Christian leaned over telling Jessica that they were available at any funeral service was nice as they mourned their friend.

Later the Steele's went back to the diner to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday together. At first they were going to spend the holiday with Nick and Susan but since they had went skiing, they changed their plans and spend it with her family instead.

That following Monday, Christian and Ana returned to the office as they had a few reports to go over. Once they had finished, Ana decided to go ahead and decorate the christmas tree in the office and out up decorations. Christian was helping her with it as they discussed how they would decorate their house for the holidays.

"Why don't you move it to the left," Ana directed Christian, as he was trying to center it in the office area.

"To the left. Okay," he said moving it.

"Or maybe to the right." She told him as he continued moving it. "Now more towards the center."

He looked at her funny with his hands on his hips.

"What? You said you wanted to help." Ana told him.

"Yes, help, not transport." He told her.

"That's the price you pay for peace and goodwill," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, teasing her.

"When we get married, I expect a twenty foot tall tree right in front of the window," Ana told him as he was moving the tree in the perfect spot.

Jessica had just stepped off the elevator and saw Ana with the decorations. "I see you're getting into the spirit of the holiday season," she told Ana.

"Oh yeah. We finished our work earlier and decided to decorate, would you like to help?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come to my place for a little bit of holiday cheer. Just the two of us. What do you say? I have an eggnog recipe that is to die for." Jessica told Ana.

Meanwhile, Grace was in a bah humbug sort of mood. She honestly just wanted the holiday season to be over with already. Hank was in her office and was trying to make her feel better, but she fired him instead. Grace was upset that her brother was back in town and was ignoring her to be with Rebecca.

Speaking of Carrick and Rebecca were back at his place. He was telling her that she needed to let go of Paul and let him live his life with his new wife to be. She kept telling him her being back in Seattle wasn't about her ex, it was about her children. She wanted to be back in their lives again as she missed them

Rebecca had seen how her kids interacted with Annie and it tore her apart as she was their mother. She could feel that Annie would be good for them, but she just wanted to be near them.

"I know how much you love your kids, Rebecca. I see it in your eyes. But, they have no idea that you're alive and well. And to interrupt their lives would be tragic. Please...just go away with me. We can start a whole new life together. Nicole is doing great. Her prognosis is good and she is learning the correct sign language. She's in very good hands. Just please go away with me and forget about Seattle."

"I'm not sure I can do that…" Rebecca replied, almost in tears.

"Your children are very happy with Annie. She can and will be a good mother to your children. Why would you want to mess that up for them? I'm ready to leave, now are you going with me?" Carrick asked Rebecca.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Hank was trying his best to make up with Grace but she wasn't budging. They had their little fun and she was done.

"Hank, please stop begging. It's very unattractive. I've made up my mind. Now collect your pay and go." He stood looking at her. "Now!" she yelled to him as he began to leave.

Jessica had invited Ana to come to her place for some girl time. "So what do you say, Ana. See you at my place in half an hour?"

While Ana looked over at Christian who had been behind the tree all that time, Hank came out of the office. He told Jessica he needed his pay.

"The boss said to see you about my pay," Hank told Jessica.

"I was expecting you. Ana, I'll just be a minute," Jessica told Ana.

Hank and Jessica stepped away long enough for her to give him his check. Meanwhile Christian came from out behind of the tree looking back at Ana.

"You know how I feel about you spending too much time with Jessica," Christian told her, putting his suit jacket back on, and straightening his sleeves.

"Yes, I know." Ana told him.

"I know what you're going to say, but I don't care. You tell her or I will," he said to her. Ana gave him a look. Even though she tried to be Jessica's friend, he wasn't liking the way Jessica had been acting lately.

Jessica gave Hank his check. They both turned and saw Christian in front of Ana's desk outside his office.

"Oh, Christian, I didn't see you," Jessica told him surprised he was there.

"Yeah. I was just helping Ana decorate the tree." He told her.

"Boy, you might want to go in and check on your aunt. She's bluer than an old woman's hair." Hank told him as he left the office.

Christian spoke to Ana. "Be back out in a minute. Remember what I said," he told her going into his office to talk with his aunt.

"Well, are we on for tonight?" Jessica asked.

Ana looked back at her. She was trying to be her friend, but she is trying to make her fiance happy too.

"I can't. I actually have plans with Christian."

"Yes, I know how busy you two seem to be. I remember Patrick making excuses not to be with me sometimes."

"Jessica…" Ana started saying. "I know it seems as though I don't have time for you lately. But I swear to you after the holidays we will spend some time together okay. Hey, in the meantime why don't we go down to starbucks in the lobby and get some coffee," Ana suggested.

When they started to leave to get on the elevator, Ray showed up. He wanted to see his daughter and give her an ornament to put on their office christmas tree. Meanwhile, Christian talked to Grace.

Even though he still hadn't seen his father yet, Grace was telling him that Carrick was making her feel insignificant.

"Christian, I know that you and your father are on the outs, but he is my brother. For him to blow me off for his next conquest is just absurd."

"Aunt Grace, I know that things have been a little rough between us, we don't always see eye to eye. But you are family, and also you have accepted the fact that Nick and Susan are a couple now. You are always welcome in our group."

"Thank you, Christian, I appreciate that."

Ray opened the door and said hello to Grace while Christian went to talk with Ana. He asked her if she told Jessica that they had plans. She told him yes even though she felt bad for her.

"Look, I know you think she is your friend. But Nick, Susan and myself have seen a different side to her. Something isn't right with her."

Grace and Ray were talking about Carrick's friend Rebecca. Ray mentioned he planned to help Rebecca as much as he could. She told him good luck as her brother planned to go away with her out of the country. When he heard that he left out of the office to go find her. Meanwhile Jessica was trying her best to find alone time with Ana.

"How about we get together tomorrow for a girls night out?" Jessica suggested.

Christian was there and replied for Ana. "Jessica, Ana will have to check her calendar, but as of right now we are late meeting some friends at the country club."

He led Ana into the elevator with him and Ray. Ana told her before the doors closed, that she would find time to spend with her as soon as she could. Jessica felt like things were spiraling out of control.

"Take a deep breath, Jessica. You will get your time." She told herself. "We will be friends till the end."

 **A/N: Hey all, unfortunately Cutter didn't make it. There are definitely strange things going on. Any ideas on who the stalker is? Picture of Christian in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hackers and stalkers, oh my!

**Ch 13: Hackers and stalkers, oh my!**

Ana and Christian arrived at the country club to join Nick and Susan for dinner. They began talking about ski trips and going to the Caribbean together as a foursome. Christian was telling them about the pristine sculptured trails and Ana talked about going scuba diving and asked Susan if she'd ever been.

"It sounds good, you can count us in," Nick told them.

"However, it sounds kind of far away though," Susan told them.

"Hey, what's a couple of thousand miles between friends huh?" Ana asked

"Next year we could also check out St. Thomas and scuba dive there," Christian suggested. "You look like you will be a natural. All you have to do is…" he was saying only Susan got up and walked away from the table. "Was it something I said?" Christian asked.

"No, it wasn't you," Nick told him.

Ana had a feeling she knew what it was. "It hasn't happened already has it?" she asked Nick. But could tell something had happened by the look in Nick's eyes.

"I have to go to her," he said, getting up. Ana told him she would go as she left the men at the table.

Christian had no idea what to say to his cousin. "I'm so sorry…"

Nick sat back down in his chair. He was telling Christian that he saw a bruise on Susan's leg, he didn't think anything of it until she saw it herself.

"We discovered it on the ski trip. I thought she had fallen and gotten a bruise but Susan knew exactly what it was."

"Has she confirmed it with a doctor?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. You guys thought we were taking an extended vacation, only we were at the clinic. When they took a sample from her leg and analyzed it, they came in and told her she had full blown Aids. I was trying to be strong for her, but inside I was falling apart," Nick said practically in tears.

"Nick...I...I don't even know what to say."

"Just you being here is enough, Christian. Please don't tell her this, but I just feel so helpless you know."

"That's understandable."

"She doesn't deserve this!"

"No one does," Christian told him.

"I love her so much. I really love her."

The ladies were in the restroom where Ana caught up to Susan. They two women hugged as Ana comforted her. Susan began to tell her how she had prepared for this day but now that it's here, she has no idea how to take it.

"I went over this with Wyatt and the rest of the group but when it actually happens, it feels like this black hole and I can't get out of it." Susan cried out.

"I won't pretend to know how you feel, but when I first tested positive I thought my invitation for life got lost in the mail."

"Exactly. It's like everyone else got theirs but you didn't. You should have seen me when I got the news for the first time, I just fell apart. But Nick, he was amazing, he held me together. I don't know what I'd do without him," she cried.

"You won't have to. Nick loves you, he is very crazy about you. "

"I know he is and I'm crazy about him. I just feel so lost right now."

"We are here for you, all of us are."

"Thank you, Ana. You have no idea how much this means to me. People with futures they talk about christmases and and summer vacations and I just feel so empty as I will never be able to have grandchildren."

"Let's not talk about the future. We will just take this one day at a time okay?"

"Okay," Susan dried her face off as she said, "Let's go see what our men are up to now."

They left the ladies room and rejoined the men. Susan went to Nick telling him she was okay now as they held on to each other.

Ana and Christian made it back to the yacht. She saw all of the scuba gear he had purchased for them.

"I see that you couldn't wait," she told him as she looked at the stuff.

"No. I couldn't wait." He replied, walking closer to her.

Ana looked at him. "I feel bad for Susan though. I think maybe we shouldn't talk about that stuff in front of her, especially now."

"I agree," he said, pulling Ana into his arms. "I thank god everyday that you didn't have HIV after all. I can't even imagine what Nick is going through right now."

Ana looked in his grey eyes saying, "She told me he has been wonderful to her. I'm so glad she has him in her life. And I'm glad that I have the love of my life right here."

"Me too, baby," he said, giving her a kiss. "Lets call it a night okay and go make love."

"Sounds good to me." Ana told him as he led her to his room where they made love and then went to sleep in each other's arms.

Ana woke up to the sound of Christian's voice as he was talking on the phone. "Sounds good. We will be in later today. All right. Thanks, Susan." Christian hung up. She stretched and yawned, making Christian look her way.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice still groggy.

"It's ten after eight," he told her.

Ana shot out of bed, "Oh my god, we're late…"

"Calm down, sweetie. I just got off the phone with Susan. I told her we'd be late coming in today."

"Oh," Ana replied. Then she felt a weird movement, like they were riding waves. "Why do I feel like we're moving?"

"Its because we are. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided that we need to go for a cruise on the yacht."

"Wait! So we're boating today?" she asked, looking out the window and seeing nothing but water.

"Exactly. I just wanted to have some time alone with you after yesterday. Come, we have breakfast waiting." He told her, grabbing her hand as they headed out to the salon.

The table had their plates with omelettes and fruit. They ate their food enjoying the cool breeze from the water. Christian took her out onto the deck and they sat on the couch, cuddling, kissing and just watching the water.

"I wanted you to know, how truly blessed I feel. After Nick told us that Susan had full blown Aids, I realized how close you came to that point. I can't even imagine how Nick must be feeling. But I will never take our love for granted, Anastasia."

"Neither will I, Christian. We are very blessed because we have each other, our family and friends. Thank you for today," Ana told Christian.

He held her in his arms, she was wearing a white sweater, and her hair blowing swiftly in the wind. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow kiss as it turned very passionate. He broke the kiss, looking into her blue eyes. "I will love you forever, Anastasia." Holding her tight against him as they continued boating on the water.

They ate a light lunch, then took a shower together and got ready to go into the office. As soon as they made it in they were slammed. Ana was going over Christian's schedule as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Jessica walked in during the tender moment.

"Excuse me, sorry for the interruption, I was just going to leave this file on your desk. Its for the Allied account."

"Thank you," Christian told her. Ana was walking out of his office with Jessica right behind her.

"So how was your night out last night?" Jessica asked.

"It could have been better," Ana told her.

"Oh no. Don't tell me there is trouble in paradise."

"Its nothing like that. I really don't want to get into it. But he and I had a great morning, we took the yacht out this morning and enjoyed each other's company."

Wyatt had just stepped off the elevator as Ana greeted him. Christian came out of his office handing the file back to Jessica telling her it looked good.

"Hey, Wyatt, what's up?" Christian asked, greeting him too.

"Okay. I just came here to tell you guys that we had a computer genius to check out the system. He figured out Ana's test came out from positive to negative."

"It was a computer glitch, right?" Christian asked.

"I'm afraid not. It wasn't a computer glitch, and it wasn't an accident. It was done intentionally." Wyatt told them.

They all went into Christian's office to discuss what had happened. They were told that it was done intentional. Wyatt was telling them it was a hacker who went in and changed Ana's results from negative to positive. While they were in his office, Jessica listened in at his door.

"How many people were affected?" Christian asked.

"And were they all people with HIV?" Ana asked too.

Wyatt looked at both of them as he said, "Ana's was the only one that was changed."

"Tell me that you're not serious about that?" Christian asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ana was disgusted with this information. _Who would want to go out of their way to hurt me like this?_

"Why me? Why was mine the only one that was changed?" she asked Wyatt.

"Ana, I honestly don't know. Its has me stumped as unless the person had your ID number, they wouldn't know it would be yours."

"So it could have been random."

"That's a possibility."

"Damn it!" Christian yelled as he lost his temper.

The elevator dinged, causing Jessica to back away from his office. Nick and Susan were coming in together.

"Where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"They are in Christian's office." Jessica told them.

Nick and Susan entered into Christian's office, they caught them both up on what was going on. Christian explained to them that Ana's results was changed on purpose. Susan asked if he was sure and he told them about a woman who had the test done and someone changed her results because they didn't approve of her life style. They continued discussing it as Nick suggested that it could be an enemy of Christian's. He told them that everyone knows about their engagement or it could be an ex disgruntled employee.

"But it doesn't make sense for them to go after Ana. Either way, I'm going to find out who it is," Christian told them all.

"Who had access to your ID?" Susan asked Ana.

"No one that I know of. I didn't even tell my family until the night before."

Christian stepped outside his office for a moment and asked Jessica for her help with this. She seemed a little nervous but went in anyway, following behind him. Susan saw how Jessica was acting and her body language. She grabbed Nick pulling him aside telling him she had an idea on who did this. Christian asked Jessica to pull files from all the ex employees of Grey Enterprises as he wanted to find out who it was. Nick was distracted from Susan as Christian asked him to help him with this.

They also thought of the possibility of what happened in the lab the same night they were waiting on Ana's results that last time. The fact remained that there was a person in the lab who didn't belong in there even tried to kill Rebecca for walking in on that person.

Jessica was trying to get Ana's attention as she was waving at her. Once she got up to see what she wanted, Jessica told her that it would be faster if she helped her. As they were both about to get in the elevator, Susan stopped them. She didn't want Ana alone with her so she told Ana she'd go with Jessica to help her.

Susan stayed behind for a moment and asked if Ana was okay. She told Susan she was fine and told her that if she needed time away from work she understood. She told Ana, that she didn't want to think about and went to help Jessica. Ana went back into Christian's office, Wyatt was looking at some documents there to see if he saw anything different, while Christian was on the phone with the police.

"Nick, you might want to go check on Susan, she seemed a bit off and distracted."

"Just let her be, she has to take this at her own pace."

"That's good advice, Nick. When she wants to talk she will."

Nick saw that Christian was off the phone and asked him what they said.

"I told Levy about what happened, he is sending a police officer here to go with Wyatt and he also needs that list of Grey Employees."

"Susan and Jessica is working on that now," Ana told him.

"Whoever did this, their days are numbered." Christian told her as he was determined to find the culprit.

The stalker was very much around and was getting a little nervous. Especially now since they all knew that the computer at the clinic had been hacked into. This person especially didn't like Susan as she was getting in the way.

"You know...if Susan didn't interfere all the time in my plans, then I would have already taken Ana out. But that's okay, I just have to be patient a little bit more." The stalker vowed.

Christian was becoming impatient waiting on the files of the ex employees, but Nick told them all not to single anything out just yet. Wyatt also told them to remember that there was a crazed lab technician was in the lab at the same time they were getting the results back.

"Also remember we are searching for the crazed lab technician that attacked your father's friend too. It could be that person too. We are still looking."

"Well, I hope we find this person who did this and soon. Its driving me crazy not knowing who do this." Christian told him.

Jessica and Susan came into his office bringing in a box of files on the ex employees. He gave Wyatt some of the files to look over. Nick also told them that whoever did this was a coward and played with people's minds.

"Christian, you have to get ready for your big meeting on that home division," she told him.

"Dang it! I left my notes on the boat. Let me call a messenger…"

"No, don't. That will take too long. I will go get them for you. Just stay here as you have things to take care of." Ana told him giving a quick kiss before leaving. Jessica left behind her.

Christian sat in his chair sighing. "Maybe I'm just losing it here, I have no idea who this person who done this to her."

"Ana's also isn't the kind of person who makes a lot of enemies either."

"I hope so, because when I do get a hold of this person, he's dead."

"Christian, why don't you let the police handle this, as you have a lot on your plate right now."

"I can't! This jerk has put Ana through so much pain, and she's been through enough already with her friends, family and me. I'm going to make sure that this person never does this again! He will never bother her ever again!"

Nick loses it for a moment. "Okay, I get it! Just because the man changed her results doesn't make it real!" He yelled to him. "He can't make her sick by changing a few words on a computer screen…" his voice trailed off as he was about to cry.

Christian looked back at his cousin, realizing why he was upset. "I'm sorry…"

Nick looked back at him saying, "Do you have any idea what I'd give if some hacker changed Susan's results and she wasn't really sick?"

"I don't even know what to say…" Christian told him.

"It's not you...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's just that I feel so helpless. I just had no idea it would happen so soon. I don't want to lose her."

"Nick, Susan is tough and she fight this. You have to believe that." Christian encouraged him.

"I know…"

"We are here for you. Both you you. Don't forget that." Christian told him as the two hugged.

Susan came into his office looking for Ana as she couldn't find her anywhere. He told her she was on the yacht looking for his notes. Christian told Nick he needed to go check on something and he'd be right back. As soon as Christian left Susan told him she thinks she knows who changed Ana's tests results.

Ana got to the yacht and went inside to look for the papers. But she got distracted with a letter that was sent to Christian.

 _Dear Mr. Grey,_

 _I'm sure this trip to St. Thomas will be the perfect getaway for you and your fiance._

Ana thought back to her first time with Christian at the cabin and how romantic it was. She couldn't wait to make it permanent.

"Yes! I can't believe it. Christian, you are the most romantic man in the world!" Ana said, hugging herself.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Susan had her suspicions on who changed Ana's results. She wasn't sure but had a funny feeling about it. She brought it up to Nick earlier.

"You think you know who changed her results, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because, I don't have proof of it and I know how defensive Ana is."

"Well, who is it?"

"This person has been here the whole time. Jessica Martinez," Susan told him.

Ana was on the yacht and was supposed to be looking for Christian's notes. She went upstairs to see if she could find them in his office he had on the boat. When Ana left the salon, someone was entering the yacht. They were creeping around trying not to make a sound. As they looked around the saw the spear scuba divers use under the water.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Susan and Nick were discussing the matter.

"You think the person who changed Ana's results is Jessica?" Nick asked Susan.

"I know it sounds crazy but yes I think she was the one who did, but I don't understand is why."

"It does make a twisted kind of sense. But could she hate Ana that much?" he asked Susan.

Back on the yacht, while Ana was upstairs looking for the notes, someone was creeping around on the yacht. They found the spear and was playing with it. Ana came down into the salon and was quite started with Jessica holding the spear like she was ready to strike at any time.

"Jessica?" Ana asked her, while looking at her strangely.

Meanwhile back at the office, Christian was calling the person he was having a meeting with. He canceled it saying they'd meet tomorrow instead. Grace came into Christian's office as he talked with her.

"Aunt Grace, can you tell me where my father is staying. I need to talk with him, its very important."

"Yes, he's at the house we don't use much anymore. Whats going on?"

"We think the person who might have changed the test results was in the lab at the same time as dad's friend was in there. In fact I heard she was attacked by this person and I need to ask his friend some questions."

Christian ran out of his office in a hurry while Susan and Nick were talking about Jessica. Even though they had their suspicions about Jessica they knew how Ana felt about her, so they had to do this in a way where she would possibly listen.

Back on the yacht, Ana walked in on Jessica who was playing with the spear and scared Ana half to death.

"Jessica! Put that down, you scared me half to death with that thing," she said, almost laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw this and was completely fascinated by it." She told Ana.

"I have to admit, I was too."

"Did Christian buy all of this?" Jessica asked, very envious of their relationship.

"Yeah he did. He's excited about our trip that we plan to take next year."

"Is it for the honeymoon?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure what he has planned for our honeymoon. Actually we were hoping to go with Nick and Susan to St. Thomas, but we're not sure yet. Anyway, Christian planned to teach me how to do it so I can get certified. Could you please put that down, it's a little creepy."

"It's quite the vicious looking device. Look at the barbs on the tip here, they are very hinged. I can only imagine the pain the fish would feel with this instrument stabbing into them over and over again." Jessica told her describing to her how the tool worked.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. That description is pretty gross."

"That's true, But if you think about it all death is gross. Although some of it is well deserved."

"What do you mean by that?" Ana asked her.

"I'd be happy to explain, Ana." Jessica replied, looking back at Ana. She was very confused and she didn't understand why Jessica was talking that way.

"Could you please put that down. You're making me nervous," Ana told her, as she got up, still looking for the notes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to creep you out. That's the last thing I wanted to do," Jessica said, putting the spear down. She sat on the couch in the salon as she talked to Ana. "All I was saying about the death thing is that I believe certain people are responsible for their own demise." She said, patting to the spot beside her.

Ana walked back over to her sitting next to her. "You really believe that?"

"I believe there is a certain justice for someone who abuses people's trust. Or that person is destroyed when they put their trust in the wrong person themselves. I think others can be blinded by what they see on other people. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I may need time to think about that one." Ana answered her. "I do have a question though. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," she told Ana.

"I know you didn't come here to talk about philosophy and justice. What's on your mind besides that?"

"Do you have time for a quick drink?" Jessica asked.

"Um...now?" Ana asked as Jessica got them two glasses of brandy. "Jessica are you okay, you seem a little off."

"I'm okay. I just know when talking about certain things it take a little while to get it all out. For instance, you all were talking about the hacker and looking through files to see who had a grudge against you. I think I found the culprit who might be doing this to you." Jessica told Ana.

"You did? Who do you think it is?"

"Jose Rodriguez," Jessica told her.

Ana got up from the couch. "You think it was….I can't even say his name. Why would you bring him up? He's dead, and I hope he's gone to hell." She stated angrily.

"Yes, you are right. He is dead. But perhaps there are people he left behind," Jessica replied, taking a sip of her brandy.

"I'm not following."

"A woman perhaps? She could have been close to him and would want to make you pay for what happened to him."

Christian arrived at the house where his father was staying with his friend Rebecca. He yelled to his father to let him in. Rebecca didn't want to be seen so she hid in another room. Carrick answered the door to his son to whom he had not seen in months.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" Carrick asked him.

"I didn't come to see you," Christian told him. "I came to talk to this woman name Rebecca. I know she's a friend of yours."

"What do you know about Rebecca?" Carrick asked him.

"She's here isn't she?" Christian asked, walking passed his father in the doorway.

"Why on earth would you want to see her?"

"I'm sure you remember the name Jose Rodriguez don't you?" he asked, looking back at his father. "I mean you used him to strip me of everything."

"Why do you have to throw his name back in my face…"

"Ana had an HIV test done after she was raped by Jose."

"I've apologized many times about that." Carrick told him.

"Her test results was changed by someone from negative to positive. Now this crazed lab tech, that attacked your friend Rebecca, could maybe help with this and that's why I'm here. I'd like to talk with her and see what she could tell me about this person."

Back on the yacht, Jessica brought up the fact that Jose may have left someone behind, a woman. She was telling Ana that a woman he knew might be doing these things to her.

"I think you're grasping at straws here, I don't know any woman who knew Jose."

"I heard that he was quite the ladies man." Jessica told Ana.

"No, that's so wrong. He was a vile disgusting rapist!" Ana told her.

"I heard that he was hot, at least that's what I've heard through the grapevine."

"Please tell me why you brought him up in the first place."

"I just wondered if there was a woman out there who blames you and Christian for his death and maybe they felt like punishing you for a certain kind of justice."

Ana turned away from Jessica thinking about what she said. "There can't be a woman out there...I'm sure of it."

Ana was really thinking about what Jessica said. _He did date a lot after what he did to me. So anyone of those women could be after me._

"Ana! Ana!" she heard her name being called as Susan and Nick barged into the yacht. "Oh good you're here," Nick told her as they saw Jessica standing there.

"What's the matter with you two, you seem out of breath."

"You're not alone," Nick said, as they came in further.

"No, I'm not. Jessica just dropped by. Were you worried about me?" Ana asked.

"We were," Susan told her as the both looked at Jessica weary.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Ana told them.

"I'm not so sure, as the person who changed your lab results is still, after you." Nick told her concerned.

"I think who ever changed these test results are long gone by now." Ana stated to them.

"How can you be so sure, Ana?"

"I just think it was random. I just happened the person they chose, end of story."

"Ana, you can never be too careful," Susan told her.

"Look, you two. I get that you care but if someone wanted to hurt me they would have done it by now."

Jessica picked up her purse and said, "I'm going to go back to the office. Ana take care of yourself."

Nick and Susan both felt that Jessica came to hurt Ana. As soon as she left Ana knew something was up with them.

"Okay, now you tell me what's really going on."

"Its jessica, Ana. We think she has been doing these things to you and wants you to suffer."

"You have got to be kidding me with this! I told you both she is my friend, Jessica would never hurt me."

While they were all talking about Jessica, Christian went to his dad's place to talk to him about his friend. They were talking about the crazed lab tech might have been the one who changed the results of the test. He asked his dad for a description of the person.

"The person was medium height, dark eyes and dark complexion."

"That's it. Dad, that's not much of a description. Let me talk to this woman and see if she remembers anything else."

"Believe me son, if there was anything else I would have reported it. I want to get my hands on this creep as much as you do." Carrick told him. "Now, how is Ana doing?"

Christian looked at his father incredulously. "She's better now that we know she's not sick. Don't pretend like you care."

"How many times or ways do I have to say I'm sorry. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't have had anything to do with Jose. I consider him scum."

"He was much worse that that dad."

"If I thought it would help, I would beg Ana for her forgiveness."

"Don't hold your breath, dad." Christian told him angrily. He walked passed his as he was about to leave.

"Son, please...I really want things to work out between us. I want you two to be happy."

"Yeah, I bet you would love for all your messes to just disappear as if it didn't happen. Well, I have news for you father, it did happen. Nothing will change that."

"You still won't forgive me," Carrick pleaded with his son.

"No, I won't. Because all you can think about is yourself. I told myself I wasn't going to do this with you and look at me. I'm done." Christian told Carrick as he was about to walk out.

Carrick put his hand on his son's shoulder stopping him, Christian flinched. "Son, when I came back, I thought about coming and seeing you. But I thought against it. I was hoping we could make amends with each other after all a few months had gone by. I guess my intuition was right, you didn't want to see me after all."

Christian turned and looked his father straight in the eyes. "Your right. I didn't. Leave me and Ana alone."

He left out of his dad's place slamming the door shut. Rebecca came out of hiding.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked him.

"I will be."

"I heard how angry your son was towards you. I could hear it in his voice."

"It can't be helped. I did this to myself. This is why I wanted to leave. There just isn't anything here keeping me here at this point."

"You have me," Rebecca told him.

"Do I? I wonder about that myself."

Back on the yacht, Nick and Susan were trying to convince Ana that Jessica wasn't her friend at all and was out to destroy her. They felt like she was obsessed with Ana and Christian in someway. But Ana was very adamant that they stop all of this nonsense about her.

"I don't believe that Jessica is here to hurt me. I'm her friend and even though she is weird, I'm going to stand by her."

"What was she doing here? Did you invite her to come here?" Nick asked her.

"Well, no. She just showed up. But it was only because she is worried about me like the two of you are. In fact her theory is seemingly good right now."

"What theory was that?" they both asked.

"She thinks that who ever changed my test results was a Grey employee."

"Thats nothing new."

"Jessica has narrowed it down and I didn't want to think she was right but now I'm rethinking it."

Ana explained that who ever changed her results had something to with Jose. That there was a woman who was angry with the fact that she and Christian had something to with his Jose's death. Nick and Susan tried to convince Ana that Jessica had the skills to hack into the computer system and that she had access to her patient ID number. They warned her that she if stayed friends with her that something else could happen.

The stalker was still out there and is closing in on all of them. As matter of fact they had this fantasy of killing Nick, Susan, Christian and Ana in the boardroom at Grey Enterprises.

"I will take them out, I promise you and it will not be a pretty sight. I will show them all what they did to me. Taking Jose away from me was the worst mistake they could have made for themselves. They will pay. I will make them pay dearly. Oh...I can't wait!" the stalker laughed creepily into the night.

"Do you guys have any proof of what you are saying?" Ana asked them both.

"Not yet," Nick told Ana.

"So all of this is just in your mind's." She stated to the both of them.

"Ana...you have to admit she had been acting very peculiar lately and with her computer skills…"

"Susan, that doesn't mean anything."

"Please just listen to us," Nick begged Ana.

"I think it's time that you two leave."

"Just listen…"

"I said go!" Ana shouted at them both as Christian walked in. He saw the tension between them all.

"What's going on here?" he asked them.

"Nothing," Ana answered. "They were just leaving."

"What's going on with you?" Nick asked as he thought Christian looked frazzled.

"I just came from seeing my father. What's going on?" he asked Ana.

She looked at Susan and Nick and asked them to leave so she could have time alone with Christian. They left. Ana turned to her fiance.

"What happened between you and your father?" she asked.

"I was fine until he opened the door and all those feelings I had came crashing back to me. Why does it hurt so much to see my father? After all this time, it still hurts."

Ana hugged him, knowing he was hurting because of what his father did to them. She made sure that he felt loved by her by showing him over and over again.

 **A/N: So Christian finally saw his father. Looks like those two have a long way to go before they have a relationship again. Is Ana in denial about Jessica? In ch 14 I will be revealing who the stalker is. Some may be surprised some may not. But there is more to it than the stalker it self. There will be pictures in my Karen Cullen Grey group in the Fifty Shades or Not: Friends or Lovers album.**


	14. Chapter 14: Jessica, Jessica, Jessica

**Ch 14: Jessica, Jessica, Jessica**

Ana was back at Mia's place, getting ready for her night out with Christian when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ana asked.

"Ana. I'm glad I caught you," Jessica said to her.

"Hey, Jessica, what's up?"

"I hated the way we left things earlier. I have something I need to tell you, but it can't be done over the phone. How long are you going to be home?"

"A little while. I'm getting ready to go out now."

"I must come and see you. I'll be there soon." Jessica told her.

"No!" Ana yelled into the phone. "Look, Jessica, I really don't have the time. Can't you just tell me over the phone what you know."

"Okay, have it your way. I found some information about a woman in Jose's file. I think she may be the one doing all that stuff to you."

"That's interesting."

"So, what would you like me to do?"

"I will talk with Christian and get back to you okay. You have a good evening and thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to help me with this. You really are a good friend." Ana told her.

"Ana, I'd do anything in the world for you."

"That's sweet. I will talk to you tomorrow, okay? I have to get ready." Ana replied hanging up.

Just as she headed upstairs to her room, someone knocked on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Ana asked herself, as she answered it.

"Hi, can I come in?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. As long as you're not here to talk about Jessica, because I really don't want to hear anymore about it anymore." Ana told Susan as she walked in further.

Meanwhile, Grace went to the diner to talk with Ray. She wanted him to help her find out who Rebecca really was. She had this gut feeling that this person was someone she knew and the fact that her brother wanted to leave town right away with her, had her suspicious. It was like he was trying to hide something. Carrick and Rebecca were on the Grey jet fixing to head out only it was snowing and it messed up their flight time delaying them even further.

Susan had come to Mia's place to talk to Ana. She wanted to get passed all the Jessica stuff and get her friend back. She apologized to Ana about what she said about Jessica, she didn't want to jeopardise their friendship over this. The two of them sat at the table and talked.

"I'm glad you came by because I owe you something." Ana told her.

"No you don't," Susan replied.

"Yes, I do. You were the one who helped me and held me together when I thought my world was falling apart."

"That was Christian," Susan pointed out.

"It was both of you. But you were the one that made me realize I had to fight and I did."

"And now you have a serious right hook to back it up," Susan joked with her.

Ana laughed with her. "No, but seriously, you really helped me out and I will never forget it. I want to be there for you as well. So if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or need that extra push, you can count on me." Ana told her.

"Awe...thank you, Ana. I really appreciate that."

"So you're not giving up are you?" Ana asked.

"Not on your life. I'm going to be here until the final bell, don't you worry." The two of them hugged.

"What are you plans tonight?" Ana asked.

"I thought I would go out and make a couple of snow angels if it ever stopped snowing." Susan told her looking out the window.

"Well, I'm going with Christian to stuff my face with some gourmet Italian food."

"Oh wow, you're going to that place called Italian Inn?"

"Yep. Why don't you call Nick and you two join us for dinner?" Ana asked her.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea." Susan told her.

"Okay, let me go get a shower and get ready. You call Nick and tell him about our plans." Ana told her as she went to go get ready.

"Ana?" Susan asked her before she left the room.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Susan told her, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hey, likewise." Ana told her sincerely.

 _I feel like I am the luckiest woman in the world! I have a man who truly loves and some great friends. Even if we don't always see eye to eye, I love Ana like she was a sister. I will not allow this Aids virus get the best of me._

Susan called Nick, as she sat at the window and watched the snow fall. She couldn't believe how her life had changed so much over the past year, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. The stalker was very ready for tonight. This was the night when things would change forever.

"I hope you wear something very flashy this evening for Christian, because it will compliment your demise," the stalker said, putting on some gloves.

Everyone who lived in Mia's home was going to Paul and Annie's wedding. Mia yelled to Ana letting her know that they were all leaving, but David told her she couldn't hear anything as she was in the shower. They had no idea the stalker was lurking around and could hear what they were saying.

The stalker walked into Mia's home and saw no one was in there. He or she turned off the lights to make sure no one could easily see who it was. As this person walked through the place they went to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and headed up the stairs towards Ana's room.

Paul's wedding was under way as Annie finished the last preparation to walk down the the isle. Back at the diner, Ray was showing a security tape of his last visit with Rebecca, she had come to say goodbye as she was leaving. When Grace looked at it she was very surprised.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Grace said outloud.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go Ray. I have to stop Paul from marrying that girl Annie. His wife Rebecca is still alive!" Ray looked at Grace like she was crazy. He didn't understand what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Carrick's friend is Paul's wife!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't they divorce years ago?" Ray asked, confused.

"That part may be true. But he still needs to know that his ex is still alive. And that girl Rebecca was his wife."

"You mean...that woman is the same person who drove off the bridge years ago, who tried to kill herself?" Ray asked, still not believing it.

"Yes. That's is exactly what I'm saying." Grace told him when she left the diner.

Ray who continued to look at the TV screen said out loud, "I can't believe it! That the woman I'm crazy about was Paul's dead wife."

At the Italian Inn Ana, Christian and Nick were waiting for Susan who was taking her shower and meeting them for dinner. But Ana and Christian had picked up on Nick's nervousness.

"Hey, what's with you tonight?" Ana asked Nick.

"Nothing, really." He answered.

"Something is going on. What is it cousin?" Christian asked him.

Both of them noticed that he was acting jumpy and kept looking at the front of the restaurant.

"Maybe I should tell you guys so that maybe you could get lost later." He told them.

Both yelled to him, "Whoa! Wait a minute here. Is there something special going on?"

Nick laughed at their gesture. Ana asked. "Does this have anything to do with Susan?"

"Could be…" he replied, as he couldn't stop smiling.

The stalker was going up the stairs, careful of trying not to make a sound. They heard the water running in the bathroom as this person walked into Ana's room. Going in further and into the bathroom as they raised the knife and opened the shower curtain and was surprised with who was in there.

"Oh my god!" Susan screamed out, looking the stalker in the eyes. "Jessica, what are you doing? Have you completely lost your mind?" She looked up and saw the butcher knife above her as the water ran down her body.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked angrily. "You're messing up everything!"

Susan splashed some soap into Jessica's eyes as she stepped out of the shower and ran to the door. She was trying to get away from her. Jessica went after her, slamming the door shut and grabbing Susan by the throat, choking her.

"You were supposed to stay out of my way, Susan. Now you have to pay!" she said, as she swung the knife at Susan missing her. The two women fought over the knife as Susan managed to knock it out of her hands!

"You are insane! I knew it! I knew you were after Ana!"

"You found me out Susan. Your right. I will make her pay for what she did to Jose! She made his life a living hell!"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Susan cried out to her.

"Because, she destroyed his life, so she has to pay for what she did to him. I won't rest until she does!"

Susan swung at her with her fist, knocking Jessica out cold. She tried to catch her breath. She realized she was buck naked and wet. She rushed to get her clothes on and grabbed her phone. Just as she started to dial Nick, Jessica knocked the phone out of her hand.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Jessica screamed out.

Ana and Christian were trying to figure out Nick's plans for that evening. He told them he had something very special for Susan. Ana gasped because she thinks she realized what he's about to do.

"Oh my god!" Ana said to them both.

"What?" Christian asked.

"I think I know what Nick is going to do."

"Tell me, please honey." Christian begged her.

"I don't think I should as I want to make sure." Ana told him.

Nick looked right at Anastasia. "No, you know. I can see it in your eyes."

"Will someone tell me what's going on. What does Ana know?"

Nick looked at Christian saying, "I'm going to ask Susan to marry me."

Susan was on the floor scrambling for the knife that was knocked out of her hand in her struggle with Jessica. Just as she was able to reach for it, Jessica grabbed Ana's clock radio and hit Susan in the head knocking her out.

"There! Finally. You will not tell a soul what I am doing," Jessica stated coldly to a knocked out Susan.

Meanwhile the threesome were waiting for Susan to arrive, Nick told them he was going to propose. Ana was hugging Nick telling him congratulations while Christian was stunned. When Nick turned to his cousin he asked, "Aren't you going to congratulate me? I mean I still have to ask Susan."

"Are you kidding me? She will say yes, I know it!" Ana beamed at him.

Nick was looking at Christian. "Christian? What's wrong?"

"You're not doing this because you feel sorry for her do you? Because…"

"Hey cous, I know this seems sudden but I don't want to waste anymore time. I don't know how long she has, but however much time I want to make the best of it as her husband. I love her."

Christian hugged his cousin, wishing him the best. But the threesome had realized it was past time for her to be there. As they were getting worried. Nick called Susan's phone which kept ringing.

"Pick up!" he yelled into the phone. He hung up and told them, "I'm getting worried about her. She shouldn't be taking that long to get here from Mia's. I'm going over there," he said leaving them.

Meanwhile back at Mia's Jessica was scolding herself what she did to Susan.

"You idiot! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Ana, why can't you do anything right? Now look at this room, it's a mess! I have to clean it and figure out what to do about Susan," Jessica said to herself. While she was cleaning up she began to think how she should handle this. She couldn't all out kill her because then they would know her secret. There was only one way out of this.

"I've got it! I know exactly what to do now!" Jessica said excitedly. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a note. She saw a gas furnace in the room and knew how to set the scene.

"Susan?" Nick yelled from behind the door. "Are you in there, sweetheart?" he asked, not hearing a sound while Jessica stayed silent. "Susan, I know you're in there I saw you car parked out front. Hey?" he asked through the door. He didn't know what to think but left Mia's place going back to the restaurant.

Meanwhile Carrick and Rebecca were in the Grey jet drinking champagne when Ray interrupted them. They opened the door to let him in as he saw Rebecca.

"You know who I am don't you?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Yes I do." He told her. "I know that you're Paul's ex wife who was supposed to be dead. I came here to warn you two. Grace is on her way now to the wedding to tell Paul the truth."

"She can't do that!" Carrick yelled to Ray.

"It's too late." Ray said to the both of them.

Ana and Christian were back at the restaurant waiting for Nick and Susan. Ana was scared that something may have happened to Susan.

Christian reached out to her saying, "Everything will be okay."

Ana saw Nick and went to him. "Did you find her?"

"No. I'm really worried about her. I thought since it was snowing maybe she took a cab, but there weren't any on the side of the road. I really think something is wrong."

"Let's go back to Mia's place and see if her car is still there," Ana suggested to them as they all left.

Jessica had finally straightened everything up and the note written. She used Susan's hand and turned the gas on and left Ana's room. She parked away from Mia's place as she ran out of the front door unseen. Meanwhile, Carrick, Rebecca and Ray were on the Grey jet. Ray came to see what was going on. Rebecca told him the truth.

"I have to leave, Ray. As you know I had two children with Paul. Tonight he was supposed to be getting married and my children will have a mother again."

"But you are their mother, Rebecca. Nothing can change that."

"I know…" she whispered to him. "But as far as they know, I'm dead. I don't want to interrupt their lives."

Ray went closer to Rebecca as his eyes never left hers. "But don't you see? Grace has already went to the wedding to tell them now. I'm sure everyone knows by now that you are still alive. Your kids have the right to know that you're still alive."

"I'm begging you here...just let me go."

Jessica left Mia's place with the gas on, hoping it would cover for the fact that she was there. She was sitting in her car when she heard a voice in her head.

"I have warned you about this kind of behaviour. But no, you had to go and attack Susan. Everyone is going to find out who you are and what you are doing," the voice called out.

"No! No! I hid it all. I made sure no one would know the truth."

"But I know the truth...you can't get away with this anymore!"

"No, you can't do this to me!" Jessica shouted out. But the person just laughed out loud.

Soon, Ana, Christian and Nick came back to her place where she was staying. Ana went up the stairs to see if she was still there.

"Hey you guys, come quickly! It smells like gas!" Ana shouted as they ran up behind her.

As they were knocking on all the doors to make sure no one was still there, Christian told Ana to call the fire department.

"The smell seems to be coming from Ana's room," Nick said as he checked her door and it was still locked. He looked at Christian, "You don't think that Susan could be in there do you?" Nick asked him.

"There's only one way to find out," Christian said, as they both knocked the door down. They looked around and saw her unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my god, Susan!" Nick shouted as he went to her.

Both men picked her up and carried her down the stairs. They took her onto the porch while Nick performed mouth to mouth to her. Ana got them some blankets to keep her warm in the cold air. He got her breathing while the EMTs showed up. They told her they found her by the gas heater upstairs. Jessica was watching everything unfold as the EMT's worked on her. They asked if Susan had any allergies or a medical history they should know about. Ana informed them that she had Aids.

"Please, I love this woman. Help her!" Nick shouted to them.

"We will do everything we can. We need to get her to the hospital," the EMT said.

Nick rode with them in the ambulance as Christian and Ana said they'd meet them there. The fire department asked where was the gas leak located. She told them in her room. Just as they were leaving to head to the hospital, Jessica came up.

"Ana, what happened?" she asked, acting concerned.

"We found Susan in my room passed out from a gas leak." Ana told her.

"Oh my! Is she going to be okay?"

"She has to be. We're headed there now." Ana told her as she and Christian got in his car and headed that way.

Grace arrived at the church where Paul and Annie were supposed to get married. She interrupted the ceremony telling him that his ex wife was still alive. He didn't believe her at first until she showed him a surveillance tape from the diner. He couldn't believe it. Though his kids were very upset with the situation. He told his kids he'd find out the truth. Annie told him that it couldn't be true, but he told his fiancee he had to make sure. Grace informed Paul that Rebecca was leaving on Carrick's jet tonight. He ran off to stop her, leaving Annie devastated.

Back at the hospital, Susan was still out cold from taking in the gas from Ana's room. Nick ran with them as they wheeled her back into emergency to check her out. Ana and Christian caught up with him as they asked if he knew what was going on. He shook his head not believing it himself. They sat in the waiting room chairs waiting for word from the doctor.

"Hey, has anyone heard a word yet?" Jessica asked.

"You shouldn't of have come here, Jessica." Nick told her. Ana got up trying to sooth Nick. "What are you doing here?" he asked, while both Ana and Christian were trying to keep him calm.

"I couldn't stay away knowing Susan was not doing so good." Jessica told him.

"No, we haven't gotten word yet," Ana told her.

"So there's no change?" Jessica asked. "That's unfortunate."

"Like you really care," Nick told her coldly.

"I know I had some difficulties with Susan, but I do care." Jessica told him.

"Nick!" the doctor called him. It was Jack Sr. "It was touch and go for a while, if you and Christian hadn't acted so quickly she could have died from the gas. You saved her life."

They hugged each other knowingly she was okay. But Jack stayed there looking at them. Ana noticed the look on his face.

"There's something you aren't telling us, isn't there?" she asked.

"She is going to make it isn't she?" Nick asked him.

"It's too soon to tell. There were some complications, we found some swelling to the brain, we're trying to bring it down with the drugs, but she hasn't regained consciousness at this point. She is in a coma."

"Wait a minute, maybe I'm missing something here but what caused the swelling to her brain?" Nick asked.

"The swelling was caused by an injury to the head." Jack told them.

"What injury to her head?" Nick asked.

Back at the police station Cleary and Elliot were still working on Cutter's case, the one where the guy was killed on the dock. Jessica was still their prime suspect. Cleary told Elliot that she had motive enough to kill as she was a rape victim. And the fact she was at the dock late at night and fit forensics description. They just didn't understand why Cutter didn't buy their theory, as he was one of the smartest cop they knew. Levy heard what they were saying and told them to lay off the case.

"Hey, we all liked Cutter, we're just trying to pitch in and help whoever did this to him." Elliot told him.

"We already know. Jessie was standing over Cutter's body with the knife in his hand. It doesn't get any clearer than that," he told them. They continued to look back at Levy. "What aren't you two telling me?"

"Levy, we talked to Detective Cutter and we think it could be another person involved with this?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Jessica Martinez, sir?" Elliot told him making Levy laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me with this. Jessica? There's no way!" Levy told them. "I'm warning you two, no more investigating this. You two are cadettes not detectives yet," he said, leaving the two alone.

"I don't care what he says, I think Cutter was onto something." Cleary told Elliot.

"I agree. Its up to us to figure it out." Elliot chimed in with Cleary.

Back at the hospital, Susan was brought in as she breathed in some gas in Ana's room. The doctor was telling them she was in a coma and they were trying to get the swelling down in her brain. Jack let them know she had an injury to the head.

"What are you talking about, Jack? What injury to the head?"

"That's what I'd like to know too?" a cop chimed in.

"I had no idea there was a head injury," Nick stated to the doctor.

"Do you have any idea what caused it?" Ana asked.

"Who carried Susan out of Ana's room?" Jack asked.

Nick and Christian tell him that they did.

"It is possible that you two could have bumped her head against something," Jack suggested.

"There's no way, we were very careful."

"Besides that, it would take a lot more than a bump on the head from what you are describing," Christian told Jack.

Jack let them know that she might have hit her head while breathing in the gas and the cop agreed with him saying it was in his line of experience. The cop asked Nick if there was anything near Susan that she could have hit her head on.

"Was there anything in the room where she could have hit her head on?"

"No, I didn't see anything. What do you mean in your line of experience?" Nick asked the cop.

"I know this is a rough time, but the law requires me to file the paperwork on a suicide attempt."

"Suicide?" Nick asked him outraged with the statement. "There is no way Susan would ever commit suicide." Ana and Christian agreed with Nick.

"Excuse me officer, but you are way off base here. You didn't even know her," Ana told him. "She is a very strong person and she even helped me. This just can't be."

"I understand," the cop told her. "No one wants to believe that a friend or loved one would take their own life."

Nick told him that the suicide theory didn't make sense as he and Susan were very happy and planning to have a future together and that he was going to ask her to marry him.

"Somebody attacked her and made it look like a suicide," Nick told him.

"I agree with the cop," Jessica chimned in. "She was a very brave woman who handled her illness very well."

"That's irrelevant, Jessica." Nick told her.

"What illness was that ma'am?" the cop asked Jessica.

"Susan was HIV positive and just discovered she had full blown aids." Jessica stated to the officer.

Nick was angry at Jessica for telling the cop something so personal. He went on the defence while Christian tried to calm him down.

"You have been out to get Susan and I want to know why?" Nick yelled at Jessica. Ana and Christian were trying everything to get him to calm down.

"How did you even know Susan had Aids?" Christian asked Jessica. "She was a very private person only certain people knew."

"I overheard Ana telling the EMT. Am I wrong about that, Ana?" Jessica asked her.

"No, your right." Ana agreed with her.

"You've been out to get Susan from the beginning, Jessica."

"Nick, Susan and I have had problems but that was a long time ago." Jessica told him as they continued arguing.

"That's a bunch of crock!" Nick yelled to her.

Jack suggested to take Nick to Susan so that he could talk to her and she could hear his voice. The cop turned to Ana asking if he could learn more about Susan. He asked if Ana was her friend and she told him that Susan was her best friend. He wanted to know how long she and Susan have known each other.

Ana told him that they haven't been friends very long, but in the short of time they have become very close. He wanted to know when she found out that she had aids. Ana told him that when Nick and Susan went away on a ski trip, that's when they found out. That yes she was very upset at first like any normal person would be, but there was no way she would take her own life.

Nick entered into Susan's room and she was hooked up on the monitors. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was just lying there looking so pale. He ran his hands through his hair as he watched the monitors doing its job.

He sat next to her, his hand on her head as he gently rubbed her hair. "Hey there, it's me. I really miss you. I need you to wake up and tell me what happened to you. I don't believe for one second that you tried to take your own life like they say you did. I keep running through the whole thing in my head, and none of this makes any are pieces that just don't have to come back to me and tell me what happened. I was so happy as I was going to pop the big question to you, so you just have to come back to me so you can say yes," Nick said, tears streaming down his face as he held her hand in his. He let go of her hand and left her room to look for the doctor.

As Christian was talking to the officer at the hospital, Ana went to Jessica telling her even though she appreciated her being there, that with everything going on with Nick, maybe she should leave. Jessica told her the last thing she wanted to do was upset anyone by being there. Jessica insisted that she stay there until she knew that Susan was in the clear and that she would stay out of Nick's way.

Christian saw Nick coming their way. "Nick, how is she?"

"She's still unconscious. I was talking to her but I have no idea if she could hear me or not. I'm not giving up though." Nick walked up to the cop and told him, "I'm here to tell you that your theory doesn't even come close to what you are thinking and I'm going to prove it. This was not attempted suicide."

"You think it was an accident," the cop suggested.

"Honestly? I don't even think the pieces add up to that. Somebody did this to her," he told him.

"Nick, what makes you think that?" Christian asked him.

"Do you have any evidence to support this theory?" the cop asked.

"I know for certain she didn't do this to herself. I also know that a fall couldn't be possible with the blow to the head like Jack described. Now you guys should be out there looking for whoever did this." Nick told the cop.

"I have a suggestion, why don't we go to the station and talk with my brother, okay?" Ana asked Nick.

They all left the hospital together and headed to the police station. Jessica was wondering through the halls of the hospital and saw Susan in her room. Just as she was headed into the room Jack saw her and stopped her.

"Excuse me, but where are you going?" he asked her. Jessica turned to him, looking as if she got caught.

Back at the police station, Cleary and Elliot were discussing about the Fowler and Cutter case. They think Cutter went out with Jessica on their one date to gain her confidence and try to get her to open up to him. They think that he told her he was hot on her trail, she got nervous and killed him.

He told her that the prime suspect was in jail for something he didn't do, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He drew her a map of what he was thinking. Cutter was laying on the ground where he was stabbed and the fact remained it was very close to Jessica's apartment building. The stabber was nearby by and once they did their job, they ran off. Jessie happened to be walking by and saw Cutter and was trying to help by removing the knife from his gut therefore getting caught.

Later, while going over the scene the forensics found the letter J written in Cutters blood. Elliot thought that Cutter was trying to tell them it was Jessica who did this and left him for dead. Nick came in with Christian and Ana, as he told Elliot they needed to talk.

"Hey, Nick, what's up?" Elliot asked.

"I will tell you what's up. You can tell Officer Maddox to stop with the nonsense of trying to say Susan was trying to kill herself."

"Okay, Nick, calm down." Elliot told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, this whole thing is making me crazy."

Ana calmed Nick down and she explained to her brother what was going on with Susan. While Maddox thinks that what happened to Susan was self inflicted, they thought otherwise. They were very insistent that Susan would never commit suicide.

Elliott explained that he knew Officer Maddox and that he was good at his job, and that maybe he knew what he was talking about. But they were all telling him that none of it made any sense. Ana explained that Susan was at her place and they were all going to go eat out together. She explained how happy she was and wasn't going to give into the aids virus. Nick told him that someone did this to Susan.

Back at the hospital, Jack caught Jessica trying to go into Susan's room. He pointed out that the ICU unit was off limits except to immediate family. Jessica apologized while his pager went off and he left her there. Jessica watched as he left and entered Susan's room.

Nick had explained that there was no way Susan wanted to commit suicide and that someone did this to her. Elliot wanted to know who.

"There is only one person who didn't like Susan and that is Jessica martinez," Nick told him. Clearly looked back at Elliott with her name being mentioned.

Ana was not happy with Nick at that moment as she thought he was reacting to what just happened because Jessica and Susan didn't get along. While they were at the station, Jessica had went into Susan's room and shutting the blinds so no one could see in there.

"Hello, Susan, I shut the blinds because we needed our privacy. The cops think you were trying to take your life, I'm here to make sure you go through with it. It will only take a minute." Jessica told her. As she was reaching over her Susan opened her eyes looking into Jessica's eyes. "Bye, Susan, it was not so nice knowing you," as she reached up to turn off the machine.

"Jessica?" Grace asked as she entered the room. Susan closed her eyes again as Grace talked to her. "Should you be in here, it is a restricted area."

"Mrs. Grey, you scared me," Jessica replied, almost out of breathe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was looking for my son."

"Actually he left the hospital. I was here to watch over Susan until he came back."

"Yes, that's why I'm here too." She explained.

"I can't believe what's happened to Susan, it doesn't seem real to me," Jessica began telling Grace.

"I agree. Christian had called and left me a message, I came as soon as I could," Grace told her. "Come, Jessica, lets me and you got outside and talk," Grace said, directing her out of the room.

Grace thought Jessica looked upset and asked her what happened. She told Grace that maybe she wasn't the best person to tell her what was going on, but she insisted. Jessica told her that she hated to be the barer of bad news, but the cops think that Susan tried to kill herself.

Grace gave Jessica a cold hard look. "You are out of your bloody mind if you actually think that she tried to take her own life."

Back at the station Nick told Elliott and Cleary that Officer Maddox thought Susan tried to kill herself. But he thought Jessica was responsible for what happened.

"Jessica is not a murder. Yeah, she is weird, but she would never hurt anyone." Ana told them all as she was upset.

"Ana, I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong. You don't know her as well as you think you do." Nick told her.

"You're wrong. She was a victim of a brutal attack just like I was and you don't even know what that could do to someone." Ana argued back to him.

"Nick, now you know I'm not a big fan of Jessica's but this is a bit of stretch." Christian told Nick.

Nick told them all he knew Susan wouldnt try to kill herself, but Cleary told him that they found her fingerprints on the gas furnace. He continued to argue with them all and was getting angrier by the minute as he felt like no one was listening to him.

Ana and Christian tried to talk Nick into going back to the hospital, but he told them to go ahead. Once they left, Nick told Elliot and Cleary, he and Susan thought it was Jessica who changed Ana's results from negative to positive. Both Cleary and Elliot looked at each other as they realized there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Do you really think that Jessica could do something like this?" Elliot asked Nick.

"Yes, I do. This lady has a mean streak in her that goes a mile long. She and Susan had an argument one day and she told Susan that she was going to die a painful and lonely death. I'm telling you that Jessica is a psychopath."

Elliot sighed. "She does seem to be obsessed with my sister and Ana has turned a blind eye when it comes to her."

"Exactly my point. She and Ana have a bond because the two of them were raped. Have you noticed how Jessica is obsessed with her and Christian? It's like she doesn't want them together."

"Do you think that Jessica wants Christian to herself?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. All I can say is this, Ana is very blind about what is going on around her. She thinks the world of Jessica but Susan and I have seen her in a different way. I wouldn't put it passed Jessica if she was the one who did change the results to Ana's test as she is a computer whiz."

"Nick, all of this wouldn't hold in a court of law," Elliot pointed out.

"I know...Susan and I wanted to get more on her but all of this happened."

"Let me play devil's advocate here. If someone was to change the results to the test wouldn't this person have to have access to the case number?" Elliot asked.

"That's right. They keep everything anonymous to protect the patients."

"Was there anyway that Jessica could have gotten a hold of her number?"

Nick pointed out that Ana and Jessica were friends, they worked and hung out together. Elliot was telling him that none of what he was saying was making any sense to him. Although Cleary was listening to every word and piecing together all the information. Nick continued to explain that Jessica seemed to be hell bent on breaking up Christian and Ana and now she was after Susan. And that no one else knew when Ana was going to be tested. It all pointed to Jessica.

As they were all trying to piece together everything, Nick told them that what if Susan had confronted Jessica on what she thought and that Jessica hit her in the head a blunt instrument knocking her out then used to gas leak for a cover up. He told them that his theory fits. Nick told them that if they didn't do something about it he would and left even more angry.

Back at the hospital, Jessica had told Grace that the cops thought Susan tried to kill herself. Grace said she was way off base with that theory.

"Let me make something clear to you, Jessica. Susan would never take her life. I know that for a fact. That is a terrible and vicious rumor and I don't want to hear anymore about it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm very sorry."

"Now, there is something things I need you to do for me. I need to have all my messages from Grey Enterprises directed to my cell phone. Also call the florist and have flowers delivered to Susan's room."

"I'm not sure they allow flowers in her room." Jessica stated to her.

"I'm on the board of directors, they will allow them. When she wakes up I want her to see how much we love and care for her."

"I will get her some too," Jessica told grace.

"I'm going to stay here until Nick comes back. Just do those things I asked." Grace told her as Jessica left the hospital.

Grace went back into Susan's room and started talking to her. "Susan, I want you to know how much I do care for you. I have lost so many people that I don't want to lose you too. You have become so dear to me over the past few months. You have made my son so happy. Nick needs you darlin, so come back to us please…"

Nick touched his mother's shoulder as she stopped talking and looked up at him. He smiled back at his mother as she held onto his hand. "She has to come back to us, Nick. She has too." They both watched over Susan as the looked down at her in her hospital bed.

 **A/N: Okay, so now you all know that Jessica was the stalker, some of you had known that for sometime. But how is Jessica connected to Jose? Was she an old girlfriend wanting to get revenge? Is she after Christian for herself? Just what exactly is her motive?**


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Eve

**Ch 15: Christmas Eve...**

Grace was in Susan's hospital room talking to her. She was asking her to come back to them as she had made Nick so happy. He put his hand on her shoulder, startling his mother. He asked if there was any change she told him no.

For the first time in his life, Nick was glad to have his mother by his side. He hated to admit it, but it seemed as though Susan brought them closer together.

"Listen, mom, I'm not sure if you heard this yet, I wanted you to hear it from me first but people were saying that Susan…"

"Oh, who cares what they are saying. Since when do we listen to others? Besides, Susan will come back to us, I know that she will."

"How did you find out?"

"Christian left word for me on my answering service. The whole office is upset over this. Jessica was in here when I got here," Grace told him.

"Here? In Susan's room?" he asked.

"Yes. What's wrong? I know there are rules but Susan doesn't have any family around."

He was upset about the fact Jessica was in the room alone with Susan and he wasn't about to let anything happen to her again.

"Mother, I need you to do me a favor," he told her.

"Anything my darling."

"Stay here in Susan's room until I get back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't. Not even for a second. Promise me you will stay by her side until I get back."

"Of course son, but what's wrong?"

"Just do as I ask. I'll explain later. The call button is right here if you need anything press that button," he told her. Grace didn't understand why her son was so frantic.

"Nothing is going to happen to her," she told him reassuringly.

"You're damn right nothing is going to happen," he told her leaving the room.

Elliott and Nell Cleary were still at the station trying to piece together things that had happened recently, especially since Nick brought up the fact that Jessica may have been the one who hurt Susan.

Cleary was going over everything Nick said about Jessica possibly changing Ana's test results. Though, they were unsure of that because of that day there was a crazed lab technician in there so it didn't make any sense to them.

But yet, Nick came in there saying he and Susan think that Jessica was the one who changed the results of the test. And that she was also the one who killed Fowler the man on the docks and now Cutter. Elliot made a phone call to Wyatt seeing if they tracked down the hacker, he was told that they hadn't.

It was driving them crazy trying to piece all of the information they had together. Elliott was certain it had to do with the test results that were switched. Nell talked to Elliot about getting a hair sample from Jessica to compare it with the other ones, but without her permission it's called an illegal search. Without the sample, Nell was telling him that they didn't have a case.

Jessica was at the hospital with Christian and Ana telling them she doesn't understand why Nick was so upset with her being there.

"I was only trying to help. I ordered the flowers like Grace asked and got a hold of you," she said to Christian. "I've been trying to hold down the fort because of this at the office."

"We know that you were only trying to help. But we feel that you should go back to the office before Nick shows back up again," Ana told her.

"I was supposed to call him too," Jessica breathed out.

"Don't worry about that, we can do that. You just get back to the office."

"Okay, but Ana. Please don't listen to what he says about me. I know Susan and I had our issues but I wouldn't wish her harm. You believe me don't you?" Jessica asked.

Christian saw Nick coming their way with a bag in his hand. "Hey, Nick, what do you have there?"

"I went home to get some things. I'm staying in Susan's room until she wakes up," Nick told Christian while looking back at Jessica. "I'm not leaving her side until she comes back to me. Hey Jack," Nick said to the doctor.

"What's this? It looks like you're moving in?" Jack asked.

"I am. That is until she wakes up."

"Nick, you know I can't let you do that in ICU, it's against the rules."

"I guess rules are meant to be broken. I do believe my mother is a part of the board and a major contributor to the hospital. I'm staying by her side until she wakes up and nobody can change my mind." Nick looked back at Jessica saying, "Susan will wake up and when she does, she will tell me what happened to her." He walked away and right into Susan's room.

Jessica knew that everything was spiraling out of her control now. She told Ana that she wasn't sure why Nick acted the way he did towards her. Ana asked her to go back to the office but Jessica didn't want to.

"Is there anyway you can drive me home, Ana?"

"Jessica, I would normally but I have to stay here."

"I will take care of it for you. My driver will take you," Christian told her.

"That's not necessary, Christian." Jessica told him but he was already making the call. She leaned over to Ana, "I was hoping you could spare a few minutes with me, I'd really like to speak with you, alone."

Christian spoke up for Ana. "She's needed to be here with me. I called my driver he's on his way to pick you up."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. See you later, Ana?" Jessica asked as she nodded back to her. Jessica came back and asked Ana to let her know the minute anything changed with Susan. Ana told her she would. Jessica left the hospital while Ana and Christian stayed there.

In Susan's room there were all kinds of flowers, teddy bears and pictures of her and Nick together. He stayed by her side as he gently rubbed her head.

"No one will ever hurt you again, Susan. I won't allow it. You're safe now to come back to me."

Ana and Christian decided to go to the yacht for the rest of the evening. They had hoped that Susan would come out of her coma soon. The week went by in a blur has things were busy at Grey Enterprises. Since Susan was out, Ana and Christian picked up the slack getting things done around the office.

The next day was Christmas Eve and they were having a party at the office. Christian was giving out some gifts to the employees. While everyone was singing christmas songs, Jessica had just arrived outside the office. She went inside and approached Ana.

"Hey, Ana," Jessica said, greeting her.

"Hi, Jessica, I'm glad you could make it to the party."

"Is there any changes on Susan?"

"No. I just called and they said no. Christian and I are going there later to visit though." Ana told her.

"It's so awful that she is out during the holidays."

"Yeah, it is. It's hard at anytime. Nick has stayed by her side the whole time."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say otherwise." Jessica apologized.

"It's okay, Jessica. I'm just having a hard time dealing with it."

"I brought you a christmas present, I was hoping you'd open it right now."

"Oh, wow, that's very sweet of you. Maybe I should wait until later and help Christian."

"Please, it won't take but a minute," Jessica insisted.

Ana and Jessica went into another room where it was more quiet. Meanwhile Nick was with Susan. They had moved her out of the ICU and into a regular room. He was telling her that everywhere you looked you could see the christmas decorations up. Grace walked into the room with a small christmas tree. She hadn't realized that they had moved her and Nick let her know she was breathing on her own.

"You know son, she will come out of this."

"I don't know mother, they said there was a small chance she won't come out of it." He told her worn out.

"We have to think positive, Nick. I brought some small decorations to put on the tree, I thought we could decorate it together," Grace said to him.

He gave her a big hug and said, "Mom, I can't thank you enough for what you are doing. I really appreciate your support."

"It's the least I could do son. I love you and Susan so much. Now come, let's get into the spirit shall we?" Grace asked, while she turned on the CD of christmas music as they decorated the tree.

Carrick and Rebecca were walking around in the tree lot as they were picking out a tree for the holiday. They ran into Paul who was there getting a tree as well.

"Hello, Paul, I'm glad we bumped into you," she said to him.

"Rebecca, not now," Carrick told her.

"Where are the kids?" she continued to ask Paul, ignoring Carrick.

"They're at home. I'm here to pick out the tree for them."

"I see. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of them."

"Don't do this now," Paul told her.

"Did you explain to them what happened?" she asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance yet. This is a delicate subject and I wanted to give them a nice christmas first."

"You have no right to keep them from me, I'm their mother."

"I know that, but you had been "dead" for a lot of that time. Children don't bounce back right away. I will talk to them but I'm waiting until the holidays are over. Now I'm going to go pick out the tree. See you two another time." Paul told her as he went to pick out a tree to take home.

Back in the hospital Grace and Nick were decorating the tree. She happened to look over at Susan and saw her eyes opened. She got Nick's attention telling him as she went to the phone to call the doctor.

"Susan, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," he directed to her but Susan didn't move a muscle.

"Isn't this wonderful," Grace told her son smiling.

He shook his head to her. "It's not what you think. Jack informed us that this would happen," he said, as she closed her eyes again. "Sometimes, coma patients move involuntary and that's what it was."

"Oh...I didn't know. I'm sorry, Nick." Grace told him.

"It's okay mother. Like you said, she will come back to us."

They were talking about christmas presents and putting them under the tree there. Nick held out his present to Susan to his mother.

"Oh, Nick, this is beautiful," she said to him. "Are you asking her to marry you?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"If she will have me, yes," he told her smiling back.

Grace hugged her son again and said, "I'm so happy for you!" she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "For the first time in my sons life, I get to see you happy."

"I am happy mother. Susan is the best thing that ever happened to me."

She beamed at her son, smiling like a lit up christmas tree. Grace held the ring in front of Susan. "You see this ring, you need to wake up so my son can put it on your finger. Please come back to us, we love you." Grace said, with such emotion in her voice.

At Grey Enterprises they were throwing a christmas eve party, but Jessica wanted to give Ana her gift in private so they went to another room. Ana told her she didn't have to do this but Jessica insisted. Ana felt bad as she didn't get her anything but was told that all Jessica wanted was her friendship. She opened the gift and saw two plane tickets.

"Jessica, I don't get this. What are these for?"

"Its for a retreat," Jessica told her. "It's a world class business clinic, the setting is so beautiful and serene, we will just love it there!" she told her excitedly. "I was hoping we could go together."

Ana was touched by her generosity but now she was thinking that Jessica was being a bit too forward with her. She had wished they had talked about this first. Meanwhile, Christian was hanging out with the employees when his sister Mandy arrived. She had been working on a private deal for him and she came to tell him that it went through.

"I'm glad you could make it to the party," he told her.

"Thanks! But I had no idea until I stopped by," she told him.

"I'm sorry, I thought Aunt Grace would have...never mind. I should have known. By the way thank you for your hard work on the deal with Japan. It looks like it will be a big success." Christian told his sister.

"Thank you. I still have a few loose ends but I think I can manage."

"I hope so. I need my Vice President to work hard and you're doing just that."

"Wait...did you say Vice president?" she asked him thinking she heard wrong.

"Yes. I think you earned it, Mandy."

"Oh my gosh! " Mandy hugged her brother. "I don't know what to say."

"Just enjoy the party. I have to get back in there." Christian told her, loving the smile on his sister's face.

Ana was with Jessica in another room. She had just opened Jessica's gift to her and it was two tickets to go to a business retreat.

"I don't know what to say, Jessica. I wasn't expecting this." She told her friend.

"It's more like a vacation. You get to take seminars, classes and a bunch more. I thought it would be fun for us. I just thought that was a perfect thing for us to do and spend time together. Please say you will go with me?" Jessica begged her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ana told her.

"Why not? It could be fun if you just gave it a chance."

"I just don't."

Jessica was hurt by her rejection. "Your believing everything people are saying about me aren't you?"

"No, it's not that," Ana started to explain.

"Look, I know that Nick doesn't like me and I have noticed that Christian has been a little cold to me lately. I know that I have said not such nice things to Susan and I'm sorry for that. I really am."

"Are you?" Ana asked her.

"Yes, I am. I would never do anything to harm our friendship. That's why I have been wanting her to wake up so I could apologize to her. I just don't deal good in certain situations since the rape. It's made me into a person I don't want to be. I just feel like I don't belong here."

"That's not true. You have made good friends here."

"I'm fine with you. That's why this trip would mean so much to me if you went with me. Please reconsider going with me."

Rebecca and Carrick were still in the tree lot with Paul. She was telling him to tell the children about what happened to her. She wanted to see her children.

"I know that Marah loves me, Paul. You can't keep her away from me," she scolded.

"I'm not keeping her away from you, Rebecca, but now is not the time for this. She is going through a tough time. Marah just discovered that her mother is alive and has been for some time. She is angry with you right now."

"If you just let me explain to her…" she started crying out but Paul grabbed a hold of her and took her to the park where there was a memorial done of her. He showed her the part of her name scratched out.

"Who would do this?" she cried, looking at it horrified.

"Your daughter, Marah did this. Rebecca, I am begging you, please stop with this. Let her have christmas and after the new year we can resolve this. But it has to be at a slow pace." He told her as he left the park.

Carrick came up to her and said, "You aren't going to do this are you?"

"Carrick, you don't tell me what to do when it concerns my children. You need to stay out of this. I know That I ruined your plans to take me off to paradise. But as you can see, I have to stay and reconnect with my children."

"Fine. If that's what you want then so be it," Carrick told her.

Rebecca told him, "You just stake care of your kids and I will do the same with mine." She left crying.

Back at Grey Enterprises it was time for Christian to hand out all the employee awards. He went to the table to announce the winners in a few categories. He handed out an award for funniest employee Charlie. The next award was about the best dressed employee and when he looked at the name he was quite shocked.

"The best dressed employee is, Jessica Martinez!" he said, out loud as people started to chant her name.

They started looking for as Christian noticed he hadn't seen Ana in awhile either. He had no idea that Jessica had cornered her into the next room. She was pleading for Ana to attend a business retreat with her.

"It sounds like a lot of fun, it really does," Ana was telling her.

"It would be with you there. Please come with me," Jessica pleaded.

"Jessica, I think you should go alone as you said you would have a great time."

"But why won't you come with me?"

"To be honest, Jessica, you are starting to depend on me too much." Ana told her gently.

"But, I thought we were friends and friends rely on each other."

"You're asking me to fix a problem for you and I can't do that. So I think you should take this ticket and get your money back and go on your own." Ana told her giving the box back to her.

Christian just walked into the room where Jessica and Ana were. He greeted her and said that they were clamouring for her.

"What for?" she asked.

"You won best dressed award," Christian told her.

"See there! They all like you. Congratulations!" Ana told her.

Christian pulled Ana to him for a kiss. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, dipping her backwards and planting a big kiss on her as Jessica watched them. "Come on, let's go in and celebrate with the rest of them," as he held her hand and walked back into the room.

Once they got in there, he gave Jessica her award and Ana suggested they sing some more christmas songs. While she and Christian held each other while singing Jessica was glaring back at them. Charlie gave Jessica drink and she slugged it back. He told her to take it easy as she asked for another one.

Nick was in Susan's room and a man dressed as Santa walked into the room. Nick thought maybe he was confused and had gotten turned around and gave him directions to the children's unit.

"How is Susan?" he asked.

Nick looked back at him curiously. "How do you know Susan?"

"Her name was on the door," Santa answered.

"But you knew my name too," Nick said, even more confused.

"That's because, Nick, is my name too," Santa chuckled.

Nick laughed with him. "Okay, you got me. But, seriously, I'm really not in the mood for company."

"You were right, you know. To stay by her side. I would have done that too if I knew someone was out to hurt me or someone I loved." Santa told him.

"How did you…"

Santa reached out to Nick, touching his shoulder. "You stay by her side and never leave it. Susan will come around when she is ready. You have my word."

Nick was astonished with this man. He looked back at his girlfriend saying, "I hope you're right." When he looked back at Santa the man was gone. He opened the door and didn't see the man in the red suit. It's like he just disappeared. "I must be seeing things," Nick told himself.

As he went back into the room, Nick saw his girlfriend twitch her fingers. It was the first sign she gave since being in the coma Then he heard a voice repeat what he said earlier with bells ringing, "Susan will come around when she is ready!"

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "He's right, I know you will come back to me when you are ready."

Back at the office party, Charlie was very drunk and hitting on Jessica heavily. Christian asked for everyone's attention as he announced that his sister many would be joining the team as his Vice President. Everyone cheered with excitement, though they were very liquored up. Grace didn't like it one bit and told him so.

"Are you out of your mind, giving her this much power in the company," Grace told him, getting her claws out.

"Perhaps we can discuss this in the privacy in my office," Christian suggested to his aunt.

"There is nothing to discuss," Grace replied, firmly.

"Oh yes there is," Christian told her as he led them both to his office.

The party was still going strong as Jessica and Charlie were laughing it up and drinking together. They were very flirty with each other as she touched his chest. However; Charlie went too far with Jessica has he put his hand on her thigh and she yelped loudly; getting everyone's attention in the office. Ana went to her to see if she was okay.

"I'm sorry, It was my fault, I've been drinking way too much," Jessica told them all. "I better head home, see you all after the holiday," she said, leaving.

Jessica walked through the conference room stumbling as Ana followed her. She was getting her keys out of her purse when Ana told her she would drive her home in the condition she was in. The two of them left together as Christian was in his office talking with his sister and aunt.

"Look you two, I told you both that you would have to put your differences aside to be apart of this company. After all we are all family and should be able to work together." Christian stated to the two of them.

"Ha! That's a laugh!" Grace told him. "That will never happen, Christian."

"It better. I am sick of tired of all this hostility and bitterness. It's about time we act and work together as a family," he told his aunt.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear you say that son," Carrick said, behind Christian as he turned towards his father.

Ana pulled into the parking garage in Jessica's apartment complex. She helped her to her apartment as Jessica told her why did she drink so much. Jessica told Ana she regretted yelling at Charlie as he was only trying to be friendly towards her.

"I wold you that I'm wot good with people," Jessica said, slurring her words.

"Stop. I won't let you talk like that about yourself. He was in the wrong. Now have a seat right here," Ana placed her carefully in the chair. "Now you stay here while I go make you some tea."

"Thank you, your an angel, Ana."

Ana went into the kitchen and was getting the water started. As she was busy, Jessica got up from her chair and went to the door and locked it.

Back at the office, Carrick just showed up telling Christian he was happy to hear him say that they needed to act like a family again. He shut the door to give them some privacy.

"Its nice to see you brother dear," Grace to Carrick. "By the way have you told Christian the whole story behind your friend Rebecca."

"Grace one more word, and you will regret it," Carrick told her firmly.

"Would you like to tell him yourself or shall I?" Grace asked him.

Christian turned to his aunt, his hands on his hips asking, "What is this all about?"

"Well, darling, you remember that woman who was frightened by that crazed technician?"

"Yeah, the one who came back with him and he wouldn't let me talk to her." He told his aunt.

"There is a reason for that…"

"Christian, why are you so insistent on knowing who this woman is?" Mandy asked her brother.

"It's a long story," he told mandy. "But the short version is that she could help us on who switched Ana's test results."

"Yes and this woman is very well known in the community," Grace said to her nephew.

"Really?" Christian asked. " Who is she?"

"Her name is Rebecca but she was once married to Paul Lewis."

"No way! She died in an accident, her car ran off into the water."

"Yes, she was presumed dead. Christian, they never found her body, so Paul had to have his lawyer have her declared legally dead so he could marry Annie. He thought they were divorced but apparently not. But his wife is very much alive. And your father was going to run away with her and keep her a secret from everyone." Grace told him as a matter factly.

"Grace, I will never forgive for this," Carrick growled to her. "What do you mean that Rebecca was still married to him? I never knew that."

"That's because you didn't want to know. But yes, when you married her she was still married to Paul. Ironic isn't it?" she asked, knowing she got him. Carrick was not happy with his sister at all.

Christian heard the tone of his father's voice and it wasn't good. "So it's true? You were going to run off with another man's wife and not say anything? I can't believe this! You still haven't changed one bit!"

"That's not true son," Carrick started saying.

"Oh, don't give me that shit! You knew how important this was to me and Ana to find out that about that crazed lunatic all the while you were trying to keep her to yourself, not caring about other people!"

The noise from the party was getting louder as Carrick told the person to shut the door to drown out the noise while he continued to talk to Christian.

"I have to talk to you, Christian," Santa told him.

Christian walked over to him asking, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I know you."

"This isn't a good time." Christian told Santa.

"But this is urgent. It's about Ana," he told him. Christian was very confused now.

Meanwhile he had no idea that Ana had left the party to take Jessica home as she was drunk, or was she? Jessica had just locked the door and went back to the chair while Ana finished making her tea. She continued to milk it by moaning and groaning saying she will never drink again.

Ana handed Jessica her tea. She thanked Ana for doing this for her. But she asked for one more thing.

"Could you do one more thing for me? Can you put me to bed, I don't think I could make it." Jessica told her.

She tried getting up only to get dizzy and fell back into the chair. Ana tried to give her some tea, but she didn't want it. Jessica pleaded with Ana to undress her and help her to bed. She was hesitant at first but Ana began to undo the buttons as she noticed Jessica was looking at her strangely and stopped what she was doing.

Meanwhile at the office party, Christian and Grace confronted Carrick on hiding Rebecca from them. Only they were interrupted by Santa as he told Christian he had news about Ana. While Carrick and Grace continued to argue Santa was talking to Christian.

"I just thought you should know Jessica had too much to drink and Ana took her home," Santa told Christian. Just as Christian was about to leave to head to Jessica's Carrick blocked him.

"You aren't going anywhere until we resolve this, son," Carrick growled to him. "I want to explain why I had to get Rebecca out of Seattle." Christian glared back at his father.

Rebecca had went for a walk and ended up at her exes home. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She continued to walk in and noticed how homey it felt. Annie was doing a good job with the decorating. She saw her daughter and her eyes met.

"Marah?" Rebecca said, with tears in her eyes.

"Momma?" Marah said back, just looking back at her mom. "What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Oh, honey, I'm still here. I couldn't leave after all," Rebecca told her daughter.

"I don't want you here," Marah told her mother angrily.

"You don't mean that," Rebecca replied back.

"Yes I do!" Marah shouted. "If dad hadn't came to stop you on that jet, you were going to leave without saying a word to me or my brother. So it's obvious you don't love us," Marah declared.

"That's not true...I do love you very much."

"Then why were you going to leave?"

"It's complicated."

"Sure. It's complicated. You're my mother and yet you were going to leave us again without saying a word. You ruined everything! I was going to have a momma again but you ruined it. I hate you!" Marah screamed out at her.

At the office, Carrick told his son to stay so they could work out their differences, but Santa had just told Christian that Ana took Jessica home. Christian opened the door ignoring his father's wishes as he headed out to Jessica's place. Carrick was angry with his sister Grace and told her that he longer had a sister and walked away from her.

At Jessica's place, Ana was trying to help her get undressed when she noticed that she was looking at Ana strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm only looking at you as a friend."

Ana was nervous and felt uncomfortable. "I think it's best if you do this yourself." She got up and knocked the tea over. "See, even I'm clumsy. I think it would be best if you just sat there for a while until you feel better and undress yourself, okay?"

She went to the door as Jessica stated to her she felt like she was now pushing Ana away.

"I did it to Susan and now to you. I always make the same mistakes all the time. My mother told me that I wasn't good at making friends and she was right."

"Don't say that. Jessica, I'm your friend and I will continue to be your friend when the alcohol wears off. Christmas is tomorrow and you will feel better then." Ana told her trying to gracefully leave.

"No, I won't. Please don't hate me, I couldn't bare it...whoa…" she said getting up, as she fell to the floor, with Ana running back to her.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked her.

Jessica began talking to herself. "Now you done it! You ruined everything! Now everyone will know your secret."

Ana was holding onto her her as she kept calling her name. "Jessica? Jessica? Who are you talking to and what secret?" she asked.

"What?" Jessica asked her, coming out of her psychosis.

"You said everyone would know your secret. What secret? I don't understand," Ana told her helping her to set up.

"Oh dear, did I say that out loud? What you must think of me?" Jessica said, a little out of it. "You're still my friend, right?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm so glad I didn't run you off. I was afraid you would leave me if you misunderstood the things I did."

"Jessica, I'm not sure what you're talking about but we all have a passed that we're not proud of. But I think the best thing for you to do is sober up and it will look better in the morning."

"Ana be honest with me...you looked like you were scared of me just a minute ago. You looked at me as though I was someone else. Did I remind you of someone you once knew?" Jessica asked her.

Ana was really getting creeped out now with how Jessica was talking but they heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and discovered it had been locked. She looked back at Jessica who seemed out of sorts.

Christian yelled through the door. "Ana, are you in there?"

"Yeah, just a minute," she replied, as she unlocked it letting him in. "Boy, am I glad to see you," she told him, looking back at Jessica.

"Is everything okay?" he asked Ana.

Back at Paul's and Annie's new home, Rebecca was trying to talk to her daughter who didn't want her around. In fact Marah told her she hated her mother.

"Marah, please tell me you didn't mean that. I know that you're angry with me…" as she started to explain only Paul and Annie came home.

"What the hell is going on here?' he asked, looking back at his wife. Marah went running to her father.

"Make her go away daddy!" the little girl cried. Paul looked back at Rebecca angrily.

Grace went back to the hospital to see Nick and Susan who was still in her coma. When she walked into the room, her son told her that he was glad that their relationship had gotten better, but if she wanted to go after Carrick on her own, that was up to her.

"Nick, you want to know what I love about Susan?" she asked her son.

"What's that?"

"Her unvarnished truth about me. I loved how she came out and told me her true feelings for you. She didn't sneak around behind my back, she was outspoken in a loving way. That's why I adore her and Ana. You men are very lucky to have such great women in your lives."

"Amen to that," Nick said, smiling and holding his mother.

Back at the Grey Estate, Mandy and Carrick were talking about their lack of relationship. Since Mandy was brought up by her uncle and aunt in California, she never gotten to know any of the Grey clan, especially her father.

"Father, I wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what happened between you and Christian. I know that I really don't know you all very well, but it seemed to me that Christian has taken a liking to me."

"I'm glad that you and your brother have connected, Mandy. That's one things I regret, I allowed my relationship with Christian to be blemished. I handed over the company to him when I thought I was ready to let go. But after just a few months I began to miss it and done things I'm ashamed of now."

"What exactly happened between you two?" Mandy asked her father.

"I allowed a man to come between father and son."

"I see. But this person was connected to Ana? Because Christian seemed angry about someone doing something to her."

"Yes, Mandy, unfortunately something did happen. I'm not sure it's my place to say what happened to her, but I played a part in it. Not the whole thing. You see Jose Rodriguez was an up and coming Junior Executive and he had started dating Ana, and Christian wasn't too happy about their relationship, it caused a lot of friction between he and Jose. Christian allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement on his and Ana's relationship. They were the best of friends until she had dated Jose. After they had went on a few dates, Jose did the unthinkable to Ana, but I didn't know it at the time and he came to me telling me that Christian was running the company into the ground. I took it upon myself to set up Christian, he lost the presidency for a week until he proved that he was capable and was reinstated. Later Jose was shot and went missing. Well, I was the one who hid him until I could get him and his sister out of town. Only my girlfriend at the time found out and soon Christian found out the truth. Jose went to him revealing what I had done and the rest as they say is history."

"Wow! Thats pretty intense father," Mandy told him while she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes it was. They took me to court but after Christian and Elena, my girlfriend at the time testified against me, it was their words against mine and the case was dropped. But after that Christian wouldn't speak to me and that's why I left."

"That's quite a story," she told her dad.

"After Rebecca and I came back to Seattle, she had a friend whom we brought back with us and she needed medical attention. She was lurking in the hallway and almost ran into her ex. She managed to hide from him but wound up in the lab. That's when she came across that crazed lab technician."

"Ahhh…I get it now. Ana had to be HIV tested and this person had changed her results and was trying to do it again?"

"Yes, at least that's what I've been told. So now you know the whole story."

Christian had come to Jessica's place to find Ana as he was worried about her. He helped Jessica back into the chair while she told them both that Ana was kind of enough to bring her home after having a little too much to drink.

"Ana, if we want to go check in with Susan we better head off now. Plus we need to check on the details about the New Year's benefit dance we are going to." Christian told Ana.

"Benefit dance?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, they are having a big masquerade ball to benefit Coping Together. It's a charity that helped orphaned children, you ought to come," Ana invited her.

"Oh wow, I had no idea," Jessica told them.

"Its for a good cause, but I have no idea what I'm going to wear yet."

"There's plenty of time for that," Christian said to Ana.

As Christian and Ana were heading out, Jessica told her thank you for helping her out and wished her a merry christmas. Once they had left and walked down the aisle Christian talked to Ana.

"Okay, go ahead and chew me out for barging on you and Jessica."

"Actually, I'm really glad you showed up," she told him.

"I'm not as sure that Jessica was responsible for…" his voice trailed off as he realized what she just said, "Wait...why are you glad I came by? What was going on in there?"

"Nothing much really...I don't know Jessica was acting a little out of sorts but it could have been the alcohol."

He was getting worried about Ana being alone with her. "I don't want you going anywhere near Jessica without me, understand? It may be the holiday season, but something tells me there's more to her than we know."

"No problem," Ana told him as they walked away from her building holding hands.

 **A/N: So now it seems Ana is finally picking up on Jessica's weirdness. But is it too late? They will be celebrating Christmas and New years in the next chapter. Something major is about to happen! Also, I have decided to turn this into a series. After the next chapter there will be a new series. See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing is at it seems

**Ch 16: Nothing is at is seems...**

Christmas day had arrived and the Grey's and Steele's were spending the holiday together, well mostly. While Susan was still in her coma, Nick and Grace was spending the holiday in her hospital room. They're friends, Gia and Luke came by to bring them some food and gifts spreading the holiday cheer.

Christian, Ana and the rest of the Steele family were celebrating the holiday with Jack and his family. They talked about old times and Ray remembered something about Nadine. She was always so excited about christmas and rushed to the mall to get presents for all their family and friends. They hoped later they would go home and find a message from her, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

Elliott had his daughter in his lap and they were enjoying their time together too since he had been busy in the police academy. He and Clearly were working on several cases and were getting close to making some breaks.

"You know what Marina? This is your Aunt's last christmas as single woman," he told his daughter.

"Oh, come on now, Elliott, you're not losing a sister, you're gaining me," he said, patting his almost brother in law on the shoulder.

"Who would have believed that one, right?" he asked them both.

"Yeah, well, I always knew it would happen," Ana told her brother proudly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked his sister.

"Let's just say that when Christian and I dated before, I let him know how it was going to be," she answered very proudly.

Christian looked back at Ana curiously. "Wait...are you talking about the time I took you to my uncle's cabin once before?"

"Yep. I'm sure you remember that night all too well," Ana told her fiance proudly.

"Oh...yeah," he wiggled his eyebrows to her.

"Oh geesh, I don't want to hear about you and my sister," Elliot told them, groaning.

"No, it wasn't like that my dear old brother of mine. Actually, Christian was a perfect gentleman. But I do recall something I told him that night very clearly as if it happened yesterday."

Going back in time, Ana told her brother about that night at the cabin. It was a very innocent and romantic time between her and Christian. They were sharing their new year's resolution to each other. Christian wanted to make his father proud of him by doing a good job in the company. But Ana's was much more memorable.

 **Flashback**

"You never did ask me what my new year's resolution is," Ana told Christian.

He looked at her very curiously at what she was going to say. "No, I didn't. What is your new year's resolution?" he asked.

"I'm going to marry you," she told him. Ana crawled into the bed while he looked back at her stunned. Even then, he thought she was so beautiful and smart.

 **End of flashback**

The two of them shared a kiss together. "I'm so glad that came true," Christian told her in between kisses now at the christmas celebration. Soon the family began to open christmas presents and sang songs while they shared the holiday together.

 **A Week later...**

It was business as usual. Nell Cleary and Elliot were at the family's diner discussing about Cutter and his case to Detective Levy. They were telling him their theory of Jessica being the one who murdered Lucky Fowler the man who was stabbed to death that one night on the docks. Then later Cutter. They told him it all fit together.

Back at Grey Enterprises, Ana was sharing with Jessica about the fact that Susan seemed to be coming out of her coma slowly. On Christmas Susan had squeezed Nick's hand and when he asked her to do it again she did!

"I swear, it was like a miracle," Ana told her, while giving her a folder. "That was the best christmas present Nick could have ever asked for."

Jessica was hugging her briefcase to her chest seemed a bit nervous.

Christian was behind her and said, "It's amazing isn't it, Jessica?" she looked back at Christian while he continued on, "Soon she will be able to tell us what really happened and how she hit her head."

"Yes, that would be good," she replied back, her voice shaky.

"So whatever suspicions there were they will be finally put to rest," he told her.

"That's what we're hoping for," Ana chimed in.

"What suspicions are those?" Jessica asked.

"Im sure you have heard them all before, right?" Ana asked.

"LIke what?" Jessica asked back.

"The one where she tried to kill herself. We all know that's absolutely not true." Ana told her.

Christian wanted to see what kind of reaction he'd get so he continued to goad Jessica on the matter. "Nick seems to think that there was another person in Ana's room that night," Christian said to her.

"He does?" she asked back.

"Who ever it was that hit Susan," he was saying as Ana coughed to get his attention. But he just kept going, "and left her for dead, and they tried to make it look like a suicide."

Jessica flinched at that. "That is totally wild. It's amazing on how many theories can be conceived," she told Christian.

"I think it's obvious what happened. I think Susan decided to take a little nap and when she woke up, she smelled the gas and when she tried to turn it off she blacked out hitting her head on the furnace." Ana said back to both of them. She was not happy with Christian at that moment as she knew what he was up too.

"That makes sense to me," Jessica agreed with Ana.

"Yes, well, I'm sure we will all learn the truth very soon." Christian replied with a little smirk on his face.

"Oh dear, look at the time. I need to get back to work. Ana, I'm glad to hear that Susan is doing better," she said, leaving Christian's office.

He looked back at his fiance, as if he told her so. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" Ana asked back. "Christian, lets not do this again."

"Ana, why are you being so blind to this? It was just christmas eve when you thought otherwise. I mean you even said that she was acting strange and you were glad when I came to get you at her place."

"I get that she is a little peculiar and weird, but you're not going to convince me that she is a murder."

"Ana, she was sweating and she seemed very nervous when we told her that Susan was coming out of her coma," he insisted.

"Christian, I get that she acts very strange around you and me. I have to admit that at first I thought she had a crush on you, but now since I've gotten to know her a little bit I think she may prefer women over men."

"Wait a second...you really thought that Jessica had a crush on me? When?" he asked.

"That's irrelevant at this point as I think otherwise."

"But why would you change your mind on that?"

"Because of the fact she has really latched onto to me lately. She was also attacked by a man just like I was, so I think she is a little more comfortable with women than a man."

"So you think she's gay?" Christian asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she acts very strange when men are around. Also because she bought me and her plane tickets to go on a business retreat."

"What?" Christian's voice when a little octave higher, as he slammed the file he was holding onto the desk. "There is no way in hell you're going anywhere with her!" he bellowed.

"Will you calm down," she whispered to him. "She might hear you. Besides, I gave her back the tickets. I told her I couldn't go with her. I also explained to her that she was depending on me too much."

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. She was upset about it at first, but as you can see she is over it now."

"I hope so, for your sake," he told her in a worried voice.

"Christian, Jessica may be a little weird, but she is also a friend. I know she won't hurt me." Ana told him with confidence.

"I hope you're right," he told Ana, pulling her into his arms.

Meanwhile Jessica was just outside his office. She had replayed everything they said to her. She began to hear voices again.

"Well, this gets worse and worse. You have completely botched everything. They are closing in on you," the voice said to her.

"No, mother. It can't be true," Jessica said back to the voice.

"It's your fault as usual as you never do anything right. I'm sick and tired of cleaning up your messes! I'm going to have to punish you," the woman laughed inside of Jessica's head.

Ana came out of Christian's office and saw her shaking. "Jessica? Are you okay?"

Back at the diner, Cleary, Elliot and Levy were discussing about Cutter's case. He told them that if Cutter was onto something, he would have shared that information with him. It wasn't until he read that report he was convinced that Jessica had been the one who stabbed Cutter, but now he's not so sure.

Levy read it saying, "It says here that the same lock of hair that was found on Lucky was found in her apartment building as well."

Elliott and Cleary was convinced that Cutter only took Jessica out on that date to get closer to her and get a sample of her hair. He had it tested and realized it was the same exact color in the Fowler case. It was no coincidence. However; Levy told them that it doesn't specify about the lock of hair in the file. Not only that, if he did take a sample of her hair it was done illegally. Meaning they were back to square one again.

"Look, I know how much Cutter meant to both of you. He was my best friend and I want to get to the bottom of this as you do. But putting the blame on someone else isn't going to do it."

"Levy, Cutter wrote out the letter J in his blood that night before he died.

"Yes, I know. J stands for Jesse." Levy told Elliot.

"What if J stood for Jessica? Come on Levy that makes more sense."

"So you're telling me that you think Jessica killed Cutter?" he asked them both.

"And Fowler too. It makes more sense. We think Cutter confronted Jessica on his theory. She panicked and pulled a knife out on him. But when we pulled up, Jesse was the one who was standing over his body so we assumed it was him. But, we think he is innocent."

"Okay. If you're right there is motive. I say go ahead to Grey Enterprises and pull Jessica's personnel file." Levy suggested.

"We already did. It's being looked over as we speak."

"Good job." He told them.

"We also need a search warrant for her apartment. We will find out if she is the nice little woman she pretended to be."

"Wait just a second...You're jumping the gun here. If we went to a judge with this, we would be laughed out of the courtroom as all we have is a bunch of theories right now."

"Okay, so it's circumstantial evidence. Its enough to go on." Cleary stated.

"Honestly, Cleary you both have squat."

"How about this? Nick came into the station the other day saying he thinks it was Jessica who slugged Susan and made it look like attempted suicide." Elliott pointed out.

"Fine. I will go along with this for now. But you have to give me something to give to the DA. We have to do this carefully." He told them getting up and leaving the diner.

Nell looked over at Elliot. "What do you think?"

"I think we have us a job to do. Let's go," he told her as they left too.

Ana had come out of Christian's office and saw Jessica shaking. She went to her friend to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Jessica?" she asked, looking at her.

"Nothing really. Its that time of the month I think," she told Ana.

"It's more than that, you're shaking."

"I have to say you have gotten to know me more."

"Did Christian upset you?"

"I tried my hardest to get along with everyone. But here lately it seems as though those people I trusted have turned on me."

"That's not true," Ana replied, empathetically.

"First it was Susan. Then Nick and now Christian. You're the only friend I have left."

"Jessica, I think the problem is that you haven't gotten past the rape and what it did to you. You closed everyone off and they can't get close."

"That's just it...I can't allow myself to be vulnerable like you can. Your so resilient and I admire that about you."

"That's what I'm talking about? When Jose raped me I thought my life was over. I didn't think anyone could love me as I felt damaged. "

"That's how I feel right now." Jessica agreed.

"But, you have to move passed it. If you don't that hate will just eat you alive. I know what I'm talking about. I was lucky, very lucky because Christian was there for him when I needed him the most. He and I dated before and it didn't work out and remained friends. But it was that friendship that I held onto and it made us stronger. We're a better couple because of it."

"That's brave of you, Ana. I just don't know how you got passed all of that atrocity of someone violating you like that."

"Jessica, I had to force myself to get passed it. When I did, I felt free of that anger and bitterness I was holding on to. I will never be able to forget what he did to me, but, I can atleast say I'm stronger because of it."

"Your right, Ana. I have to move passed all of that. Where there is a will there is a way."

Christian came out of his office and saw the two of them in a rather tense situation. He knew that he needed to get her away from Jessica.

"Ana get your coat," he told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see Susan at the hospital," he told her. Ana went to get her things.

"I'd like to go with you two," Jessica suggested.

He stood in front of her saying, "I dont think thats a good idea."

"No?" she asked, looking back at him.

"No. Nick is going to be there and he doesn't want you anywhere near Susan."

"Okay then. I will just have to wait until he's not with her."

"He's beside her the whole time." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"That's very sweet. Will please give them by best."

Ana walked up and replied, "We will. Thanks."

"By the way, your driver would like to know if you need him for the ball you're going to?"

"Oh right. No, I will be driving us. Thanks, Jessica," Christian said, as they were about to get into the elevator.

"So have you both decided what you're going as?" she asked them.

"I haven't totally decided yet but he's going as Zorro." Ana told Jessica.

"Awe… yes. It suits you. Okay you two have fun."

"You should come," Ana suggested to her.

"No, I don't think so. But you two have fun," Jessica told them as they stepped into the elevator. "Zorro huh? How fitting," she replied, smiling to herself.

Just as she was about to leave the office, Cleary and Elliott approached Jessica.

"I'm glad we caught you," Elliott told Jessica.

"Hey you two. I was just about to head out."

"We're here to take a collection for Detective Cutter and thought you might be interested." Cleary told her.

"Thats a wonderful idea. I'd love to talk to you about it but I'm in a hurry," she told them as she was trying to leave.

"This is very important. We would love for you to be the chairperson on the committee."

"Me? Seriously?" she asked.

"We know how much you cared for Patrick," Cleary told her.

"That's very sweet and I'm honored. But I really didn't know him that well. So if you will excuse me."

"I just find it odd that you don't want to help, Ana had told me how torn up you were over his death."

"I tell you what? How about a plaque? I think that would be very nice don't you?" she told them.

"Thanks, Jessica. Oh one more thing, we know that he was killed over by your place. That part has to be very tough on you, knowing he was so close and yet so far. Maybe he was heading to your place before he got stabbed." Elliot suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know where he was headed as he didn't tell me." She told them.

"So you did see him earlier that evening. You never mentioned that before."

"Yes well, he came by to bring me soup as I had been sick. We had a very good evening that night."

Cleary and Elliot told Jessica that even though they had a suspect in jail for Cutter's crime, that he didn't have any motive to kill him. They mentioned they were looking into the case more and wanted to know if Jessica remembered anything else from that night about the Fowler homicide. The fact was he was a rapist made them think that Jessica was the one who murdered him too.

"Look, I'd love to help you but I seriously don't know how."

"You were there the night on the docks, the same night Lucky was killed. You didn't hear anything like a scream?" Cleary asked.

"No, I didn't. I wish I could help more but I really have to go," Jessica told them.

They let her leave as they made sure the coast was clear. Cleary looked at Elliott.

"Was it me or did she just admit she was down on the docks that night?" she asked her partner.

"She sure did. I think we are getting closer than we realized. Okay, let's go see what she is up to."

Ana and Christian made it to the hospital. Nick looked so tired and stressed out. They asked if there was any changes. He told them that the last test they had done wasn't good like he thought originally. They told him she could stay in her coma for years.

Ana told him she was sorry. Then he told them that she could come out of anytime or slowly. There was no way to predict when she would come back to them. They tried to talk to him about going home and getting some sleep. But he refused to go, because what if she did wake up and he wasn't there.

"I know you two mean well, but I'm not leaving her side until that animal is caught."

"Look, cousin, you really need your rest. Ana and I could watch her for a while while you take a break. There is no harm in that."

"How many times do I have to say no? I'm not leaving Susan's side for a minute and you know why." Nick told Christian.

"Do you really think that Jessica is waiting around to hurt Susan?" Ana asked him. Christian walked away from him as he was getting agitated as well.

"Yes, I do. I'm not going anywhere as long as she is around," he told Ana.

Both men were tired of the fact that Ana was oblivious to what was going on. Nick told her that he knew that Ana didn't think Jessica had anything to with with Susan.

"I know how you feel about Jessica. But Susan and I haven't liked her for a while. You didn't hear the way that Jessica spoke to Susan about her HIV Status. She told Susan she was going to die a slow and painful death all by herself. Who would say something like that?" he asked.

"I don't think she meant it that way," Ana replied.

"Jessica had the computer skills to hack into the hospital security system. She was also one of the one only ones who knew you were be tested a third time."

"That's true. But she didn't have my number, as I always kept it safe in my purse locked away."

"So you kept your purse locked up at all times?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I believe so. There may have been a few times it wasn't."

"Sweetie...on the first day on getting your test, Jessica was covering for you. Where was your purse then?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. Excuse me for not knowing where I put my purse every single day. But it could have still been a random thing that happened, that's what Wyatt said." She told them both.

"But yet your files were the only ones that were tampered with," Nick told her. "Do you honestly believe that some crazed hacker picked yours out randomly out of all the ones on that database? Do you really believe straight from your heart that Jessica didn't do this?" he asked, looking at Ana.

It was dark and cold. Jessica had gone down to the docks as she had all kinds of thoughts going through her head. She knew they were closing in on her. Each day the cops were getting closer to finding out the truth about her. It was just a matter of time.

"I believe that Susan had confronted Jessica with the test results," Nick told Ana.

"But you think it you don't know that for sure," Ana told him, not wanting to believe what they were saying.

"Honey, it could have happened." Christian sided with Nick. "Look, sweetie, I know you don't want to believe something bad about anyone, but you have to admit she had been acting very strangely lately. I think Nick is on the money here."

"Jessica wanted to keep her quiet so she went after Susan," Nick trying to convince Ana. "Look at her, Ana. Just look at Susan. You two are best friends Do you really think she just took a nap, passed out from the gas and hit her head? I don't think you do," he told her.

Ana was getting more and more confused. She knew that Susan and Jessica had been on the outs for a while. But could Jessica really hurt Susan like that? She didn't want to believe that Jessica could do anything like that to someone else.

"Look, I know what you're trying to do Nick. I'm sorry for what happened to Susan, I really am. But I know Jessica wouldn't do what you are accusing her of. I can't stay here any longer listening to this," she told him running out of Susan's room.

Christian started going after her but Nick told him to find her and not to leave her side for a minute. He nodded as he took off for his fiance. Nick went to Susan, holding her hand, he vowed to her that Jessica would never hurt her again.

Back at the docks, Jessica was talking to herself again. She was saying that she could go through with it. She had one last thing to do and it would all be over.

"I will show you, mother. I'll show all of you." She told herself leaving the docks.

Elliot and Cleary came out from the shadows as they had been watching her. They wondered what she had been doing down there. They kept following not realizing that down in the murky cold water was a plastic bag that popped up out of the water and it was Nadine's body. It finally surfaced.

The next evening it was New year's eve, the night of the masquerade ball. Cleary and Elliot were staking out Jessica's apartment building where she lived. Jessica was walking by with a bag in her hand. They ducked down in the car so she wouldn't see them. It was going to be a very interesting evening.

Christian arrived at the country club where the ball was being held. He saw Ana standing in the corner by herself. She was dressed as a sexy spanish maiden, he loved her costume. He walked up to her startling her.

"Hey, sexy spanish maiden, it's very nice to make your acquaintance," he whispered in her ear.

Ana gasped, turning towards him. "You scared me!" she told him.

"I'm sorry. But honey, I have to say I really like that outfit on you," he told her, looking her up and down.

"Why thank you, Zorro!" Ana flirted back to him. But went back to her mood she was in earlier.

"Hey, are you okay?" Christian asked.

"I guess. I will be," she told him.

"You're upset about what Nick said yesterday. He thinks it was Jessica who switched your test results and so does Susan."

"I know. I'm not saying it didnt happen, its just that, for you all to accuse her when you have no proof, it's just upsetting. It just can't be true." Ana told him.

"You don't want it to be true," he replied.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me. If anything I think she's too attached to me."

"Ana, sweetheart, I know you don't want to think she could do any of that stuff, but we have to face the facts. Jessica does have a vendetta against Susan and I think she'd doing anything to keep you from learning the truth.

"It just can't be true," Ana said outloud.

"I think you don't want it to be true," he told her gently. "But I truly think she is dangerous."

Ana looked back at her fiance, she really didn't want to believe that Jessica had set out to hurt her or worse. Grace arrived at the party arriving in her royal queen costume. It totally fit her personality. She went down the stairs to meet up with Christian and Ana.

"Everyone who was a donor for the Coping Together charity is here. I just know this ball will be a success!"

"Do you have any idea if Carrick is coming to this?" Christian asked her. He hadn't seen his father since the christmas eve party at Grey Enterprises. She told him he was on the list, but didn't know if he was coming.

Rebecca and Carrick were at home, he was already for bed while Rebecca was getting ready for the ball. He came down stairs to see what she was doing. She wanted him to take her to the ball, but he had no intentions of going out there tonight. Rebecca begged and pleaded with him to take her as she gave him a big wet kiss.

Back at the party, Ray arrived with his daughter in law Kate. She was dressed as a gypsy while he was a pirate. Christian went to a table to fix him and Ana a drink. She asked him a question about Jessica.

"I need to ask you something," she told him.

"Yes, my senorita, you may ask me anything," he replied in his Zorro spanish accent.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him. "About Jessica I mean."

"Honey, can we talk about this later after the ball?"

"I can't wait. It's on my mind and it's bugging me. I know that she is weird and she is too attached to me, but does that make her psychopath?"

"I don't know. All that I do know is she is not good for you. Not as a friend or as a business associate."

"But you hired her," Ana told him.

"Yes, I am very well aware that I hired her. But we didn't know her then. Believe me, I've been thinking about transferring her to another Grey office just so she won't be near you."

"She freaks you out that much?"

"If she really changed your test results what does that say about her?" he asked, Ana.

"What does it say about me and my judgement?"

"You're being too hard on yourself. No one wants to think that of a friend."

"But I have always had a good sense judge of character."

"There was no way you could have know about this, it's not something that you did, it was done to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure about that. I trusted Jose and look where that got me?"

"Sweetie, look at me. That was completely different. Besides, look at where you are at today. You're engaged to me, life couldn't get any better than that," he told her smiling.

She smiled too. "You are so full of it!"

"It got you to smile though. Ana, lets put all that stuff aside and lets just enjoy the rest of this night together, okay?"

"Your right. I'm sorry," she told him giving him a kiss.

Back at Carricks place, there was a knock at the door. A policeman gave them a delivery. Inside was a restraining order against Rebecca. Paul wanted her to keep the distance away from the kids.

"I can't believe he did this to me. A restraining order. He had no right!" she yelled at Carrick.

"Rebecca, he did have the right. He has been asking you to back off but you wouldn't listen."

"Those are my children, Carrick. You were right all along. He has taken everything away from me," she cried out.

"Then come away with me tonight. Let's just leave Seattle all together," Carrick suggested.

Back at the country club the masquerade ball was well under way. So many people came to the event to support the children in need. Christian was telling Ana how packed it was there.

"Wow, look at all these people from the office showed up," he told her. "You don't think Jessica will show up do you?"

"Nah. She doesn't have a date, besides I'm kind of glad she isn't coming." Ana told Christian.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I may have to say something to her."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've decided you were right. I know all of you think she was the one who changed the results, even though we can't prove anything. Plus she is too weird for me. So I promise you that I will stay as far as away as possible from her," Ana told him holding her mask to her face.

"That's my girl!" Christian replied, in his spanish accent as the two of them headed off to dance.

Jessica was in her apartment and she was getting ready for the ball. Even though she had no date, since it was a masquerade party and no one could see her face behind her mask, she figured why not go to the party after all.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before. I could go to the ball, disguised where no one would know it's me and I could enjoy the ball with the rest of them. Plus I could keep my eye on Christian and Ana at the same time," Jessica told herself.

Cleary was sitting in the car by herself still staking out Jessica's apartment. She saw someone leave dressed up in a costume leaving for the ball. However; Jessica was still sitting on the couch watching tv, or was she? Elliot meanwhile was on the docks checking things out.

His partner had called him telling him that it was boring sitting there as Jessica was watching TV. They hung up with each other; Elliot was about to leave the docks when he saw a garbage bag in the water. It was unusual to see trash thrown in the water. Jessica had snuck out of her apartment dressed in her costume.

She went inside and watched Christian and Ana enjoying the dance and mingling with their friends. After a few moments, Carrick and Rebecca showed up to the party. They decided to hold off on their leaving Seattle and go to the party instead. Everyone was shocked to see them there.

Carrick took Rebecca down to the dance floor as they danced together laughing it up! They were not going to let Paul or anyone else keep them from having their fun. Christian saw them and he told Ana that Rebecca was the friend who saw the crazed lab technician. He told her he was going to ask her about him.

"So now you think it was some crazed lab tech and not Jessica?" Ana asked him.

"I don't know maybe. She could have had help."

"Wait...so you think it could be more than one person going after me?"

"It's possible. Look, I just want to cover all our bases right now."

Christian approached Rebecca. "Excuse me, Rebecca, can I speak to you please?" Christian asked.

"Anything you have to say you could say it to me," Carrick told his son.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Christian flat out said.

"It's all right, Carrick. I will meet up with you in a moment," Rebecca told Carrick.

"Thanks, Rebecca. I wanted to ask you about the crazed lab tech that scared you that one night," he told her.

"What do you need to know?" she asked.

"My dad gave me a vague description of him. Can you give me any more details?"

"Not really, to me he looked like a regular guy."

"Could you maybe put a sketch together of the person in the lab?"

"That's a great idea. I tell you what, get with me tomorrow, and I will do what I can."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Christian said to her speaking for him and Ana.

Rebecca looked at Ana. "So this is Ana Steele?" she asked her. "Its nice to finally meet you," she told her.

"Its nice to meet you," Ana replied.

"Well, if you two would excuse me, I need to go find Carrick. I will see you tomorrow, Christian." Rebecca told him.

"Thank you," he replied.

"So you feel better now?" Ana asked him.

"I will once we figure out who this lunatic is once and for all. Let's go dance," Christian told his fiance, unaware that Jessica was lurking.

Meanwhile the police dragged the body from the water that Elliot had found in the trash bag. He asked the officer who was investigating the homicide to let him know if there is anything consistent with the other murders as well.

Back at the party, Christian managed to drag Ana outside so he could be alone with her for a moment. He wanted to bask in their happiness as they were getting married in a few months and he couldn't wait to make Ana a Grey, finally. He asked her to wait there while he went to get them some champagne.

Just as Ana was looking at her ring, she felt someone behind her. She turned quickly to see a mysterious man dressed in a rather peculiar outfit. He handed her the rose that fell from her hand, she told him thanks. Christian yelled for her as the mysterious man disappeared. Christian came back to his fiance along with the drink. They decided to head back inside where it was warmer.

Nick was at the hospital and he was playing music in the background, Unchained Melody. It was the first song they danced to on Christian's yacht. He would never forget that date as long as he lived. He continued to talk to her telling her that he missed her very much. He wanted the next year to be the best for him and Susan.

"Lord, I'm begging you to please bring Susan back to me so we could celebrate the new year together." He raised his glass and drank the champagne saying, "Happy New Year."

"Could I have some of that?" Susan asked Nick, shocking him to his core as he saw that she was awake.

Back at the police station, Elliot was looking through other files looking for anything to bring Jessica in for questioning, but he was coming up empty. That was until the other investigator came in.

"Do you have something for me?" Elliot asked.

"Does the person you are looking for have auburn mist for her hair color?"

"You bet she does! We already have two samples that match."

"Now you have another one. The body you found in the bag, had the same type of hair color clutched in the victim's hands," he replied, handing it to Levy.

"That's the same one Levy. Now do you believe me? Would you please issue a warrant for Jessica's arrest?"

Meanwhile back at the party, Ana had the chance to dance the with a mysterious stranger, the same one who was outside with her. Since they decided to have the ladies to switch partners, she ended up with that stranger. She kept asking how they knew that person, but he wouldn't talk. He just danced with her. Ana was finally back in the arms of her fiance.

"So, who was that guy you were dancing with?" he asked, curiously.

"I have no idea. He just showed up tonight." Ana told him.

"Ahhh...I see. Wasn't he the same guy who was also playing Sir Galahad with you earlier?"

Ana smiled back at her fiance. "Well, my, my, Zorro, you sound a bit jealous?"

He smirked back saying, "Oh not at all. But if I see him doing it again, I will do this," he demonstrated to her, as he kissed her hard. The two happily continued to dance with each other.

Back at the hospital, Susan had just come out of her coma. Nick went to grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you came back to me. Do you know where you are?" he asked her.

Her voice was groggy but she said, "The hospital."

"Yes, that's exactly right. I have missed you like crazy," as he kissed her forehead. He told her he was going to call the doctor to check her out.

Back at the party, Christian and Ana were dancing and having a good time. However she did have some thoughts in her head.

"I have decided to go ahead and confront Jessica," Ana told him.

"Good," he said, clapping.

"I thought about it long and hard. If she really was the one who did that to Susan and changed my test results, then she is no friend of mine. I planned to confront her when we're back in the office again."

Susan was finally out of her coma, the doctor talked to her, telling her to take it easy. He let her be and talked with Nick. He told him she seemed fine, but give her time. Nick thanked the doctor and went back to her. He told her she had been in a coma for a couple of weeks.

"You mean I missed christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Tonight's new year's eve." He told her.

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"You don't remember?" he asked back, hoping she would be able to tell him who did this to her. She shook her head to him. "Don't worry about that right now. You just get better. I'm going to call the nurse in and get you some food."

Once he got her some applesauce, he began feeding her. She took a few bites but something was nagging her, she wanted to know why she was in the hospital. He started telling her the he found her unconscious in Ana's room as Mia's.

"We planned to go out to dinner with them, and instead you going home to get ready, you decided to do it there."

"Oh yeah. She said that I could borrow one of her dresses."

"That's right. Do you remember anything else?" he asked her.

"I was taking a shower…"

"Okay. Did you fall and hit your head?"

"No, no, I didn't fall...I was hurt. Something hurt me," she told him remembering that night. "No," she said, not wanting them to hurt her again.

"Who is hurting you?" Nick asked her. Susan began thrashing in the bed and kept repeating the word no. He asked her who was hurting her.

"It was Jessica. She tried to kill me," Susan cried out as she held on to Nick.

 _I knew it! I knew it all along! It was Jessica,_ Nick said to himself, as he held Susan in his arms.

Nick called Elliot to tell him that Susan was out of her coma and that she told him what happened to her.

"Forget attempted suicide. Jessica Martinez tried to kill her," he told him over the phone.

"She has to be sure." He replied back.

"Elliot, she is very sure. She took me through it step by step. It was Jessica." Nick told Elliot. He told him he'd be right there.

Thankfully the hospital wasn't far from the station. Elliot got there in record time and listened to what Susan was telling him.

"I was in the shower, and the curtain was pulled back. It was Jessica and she was holding a butcher knife. I splashed some water in her face to get away from her but she chased me into the room. We struggled for a bit but then she hit me with something knocking me out," she told Elliot.

Nick growled out, "That fucking monster! She is going to pay for this!"

"So let me get this straight, while you were knocked out she was the one who dressed, and she is the one who turned on the gas in Ana's room."

"Exactly. I was surprised by the whole thing myself."

"Now will you go after her and arrest her ass!" Nick yelled to him.

"Thank you for telling me. I will send someone to get your statement tomorrow. Now for you Nick, just stay calm, we will get her. We have surveillance on her right now as we speak. She is fast asleep on her couch."

"Yeah, I'll bet she's tired."

"Susan, thank you again. Thanks to you she will be put away."

"No, wait just a second. I'm remembering something else about Ana."

"What? What is it, Susan?" Both men asked her.

"You have to keep her away from Ana. She was after her and not me. Jessica kept saying that I shouldn't of have been there."

The new year's party was going strong. While Ana and Christian were enjoying themselves Christian got a phone call. He took the call from Jessica. She told him that she needed to speak with him right away. Jessica told him that she did some terrible things but wanted to explain it to him. He told her he'd be there soon.

He went to Ana telling her that he had to go do something. She didn't want him to leave as it was almost midnight. He told her the faster he went the faster he could get back to her. Christian asked Ray to stay with Ana while he did this one thing.

Elliot was in the car with Cleary as they waited on Levy to get the arrest warrant for Jessica. He couldn't believe that she was the one responsible for his friend's death and almost Susan as well. Nick and Susan were cuddling on her hospital bed, thanking the lord for each other.

Levy showed up with the warrants as they busted into Jessica's apartment. Elliot told her it was over and to come with them. Jessica wasn't budging. When he got closer to what they thought was Jessica, he got the shock of his life! It turned out it was a mannequin head, painted up as a clown with an auburn mist wig planted on it.

Christian came running into Jessica's apartment, he wanted to know what was going on there. Elliot had told him that it was Jessica that hurt Susan only it was meant for Ana.

"Are you serious? Oh god, she set me up! I just got a phone call from her saying she needed to speak with me. Now you're telling me it was Jessica that hurt Susan after all."

"Where is Ana right now?" Elliot asked him.

"I left her at the party with Ray. Oh god, do you think Jessica is after Ana now?" Christian asked him.

"We better get to the country club and fast!"

They all ran out of Jessica's apartment as they were headed back to the country club. Ana had been waiting for Christian to return. She saw him entering the club as he was dressed in his Zorro outfit.

"There you are!" Ana said to him as he smiled back at her. He grabbed her hand and took her outside to be alone. Just as the countdown began he kissed Ana. Only she pulled back saying, "Your not Christian. Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Just as Ana was about to run, she called out for help. "Someone, help me please!" She remembered her self defense technique and kicked the guy in the shin! She managed to get to the back door of the club but the guy grabbed her as she continued to fight and scream.

He took out a needle as he stuck her with it. "Help me, please!" Ana screamed out before she blacked out.

"Oh, Ana, nothing is as it seems," the stranger told her.

 **A/N: Please don't throw the tomatoes at me. The story will be continued. The person who kidnapped Ana will be revealed in the next series. If you want to find out what happened next then follow me as an author.**

 **The story is called, Fifty Shades or Not: Kidnapped- Ana was kidnapped by a mysterious person, Christian must do whatever it takes to get her back. How will Ana handle the ordeal? Will she succumb to being a victim? Or will she be victorious? Warning OOC and AU.**


	17. Chapter 17: How to get my sites

To anyone who is interested in my group page, please visit my Bio here on Fanfiction. If you click on the highlighted links, you will be directed to my sites.


End file.
